River of Crystals
by gothmiko
Summary: Kagome is haunted by a promise. He held her heart and soul. She is cursed, bound to a broken promise, sealed from the past. The only thing she sees is the blood of her friends on her love's claws.IYxoverfinished
1. Requiem

Requiem 

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/ Flashbacks

* * *

_

The past has always been one to come back with a vengeance. It patiently wallows in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike. It watches and eagerly sways to the beat of life. It patiently waits, watching and timing. The past doesn't always come back to haunt in the darkest hour. It sometimes rises up and strikes in the moment of light, trying to bring you down. Dark and hazy it sits still waiting to strike. When the past comes back, it comes backs with a thirst for vengeance. Looking up to the sky, the woman could tell the past was gaining on her.

She looked away from the sky and continued to walk to life's beat or what had now become her requiem. Glancing into the shadows, she saw the alley with it darkened trashcans. Looking away, she began to walk faster; her small heels set an even click clap sound. She could feel the past upon her like a thirsty man coming upon a small oasis in the desert. Kicking off her heels she clutched her small knack sap to her side and began to run.

She ran for what seemed like hours. Her breathing became shallow and her own heavy gasps for air became echoes in her ears. Her only salvation was ahead of her, the Torii. That was the gateway to her shrine, to the well house. She reached the step and jumped onto to it. She breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She heard a crash and felt the energy rise as the barrier stopped an intruder. She looked over and saw the one thing she never wanted to see again.

It stood there, knowing the barrier wouldn't weaken. Its gaze never broke with hers as it sat down. Taking a step back, she fell to her rear and sat there in shock. The thing never let its golden gaze break with hers. Her blue-gray eyes gazed deeply into the cold, unemotional gold. The sliver fur glistened in the moonlight, leaving an eerie glow surround the creature. It five tails were the true signs that this was not a normal animal. Its five tails gently twitched in waiting.

She studied the creature more closely and took note of the necklace that it bore. The Tanzanite teardrop glowed as she felt her soul pulling towards it. Standing up she ran up a few more steps. Looking back, she saw the fox stand to its full height. Its shoulder blades would come to her lower thigh. She smiled in sorrow and slight fear as the necklace glowed a little more brightly. The necklace contained a small part of her. It was a promise that she didn't want to keep.

Reaching her hand out in a sad trance, she unconsciously called to the fox. Her eyes hardened and she pulled her hand back as if burned. Her eyes took on a sharp and the pupils returned to her normal fox eyes. The blue became more prominent as the pupils narrowed.

_Blood. The claw marks ran deep in the material. Reaching up to the branch, she pulled the fur of the fire rat down. She could smell his blood…and the others scent._

Her upper lip curled back as she felt it. The ki around her began to change and she shook her head. Looking one last time at the silver fox she saw a bit of excitement within the golden depths. She gave the fox the finger and watched as its gaze darkened. Turning around she walked up the shrine steps. When she reached the top of the stairs, she walked over to the Goshinboku and rested her forehead against its bark. With a deep sigh, she let a tear fall from her right eye.

'I can't keep running and hiding,' she thought. She heard a light chuckle and looked up in the branches. Red eyes gazed down at her with a hint of amusement.

"Running is for cowards," the owner stated with a hint of amusement.

"I don't want your taunting," she spat at him as he hers went back to normal.

"I only worry for your health mother," the red eyes said. She sat at the base of the tree and banged her head against the bark once. Closing her eyes, she listened to a slight rustle and light landing. Opening her eyes again, she let her head roll to the side where her son stood. His black cloak effectively hid his body. He sat next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. She reached up and ran a hand through his gravity defying black spikes.

"What am I to do Hiei?" She whispered.

"I would kill him…but I owe him a life for a life," Hiei whispered.

"You always repay people what you owe them," she whispered as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She slightly shivered from the cold breeze. He raised the temperature to a comfortable level.

"Death breaks the promise," Hiei whispered.

"Betrayal," she whispered.

"And lies," Hiei agreed.

"He lied and betrayed me," she whispered.

"He died," Hiei tried to offer.

"I promised that death would not break my promise," she regretfully said.

"His betrayal speaks for him," Hiei growled.

"He claims he was framed," she whispered.

"Claims are nothing to the truths," Hiei stated as he returned to his normal demeanor.

"If I was the same as before, I would believe him…but I am no longer a naïve little girl," she firmly said as here soul pulled again. She looked over to her left; he was down there in the mist and shadows.

"I will stand by your choices. I will not fight against you Kagome," Hiei assured. Kagome smiled, he only used her name when he was seriously promising something to her. It was there code.

"I will be free of him…my heart is tired of pain and betrayal," she whispered as she continued to gaze to her left. Hiei stood and helped her to her feet before she embraced. She was the only one that could embrace him.

"He will not know I know you," Hiei said.

"Good," Kagome whispered before he disappeared into the darkness.

Turning her gaze to the moon, she noted that it was almost full. Pushing herself up she walked into her shrine.

* * *

Author's Note:

This was just something that popped into my head. Every now and then, I get into my dark moods where I dwell on things.

This was something I felt like writing, I don't know if it's that good or if it should be continued. Please review.


	2. Finished

Author's Note:

Anybody see the Saiyuki movie? I found it to be awesome, I loved it even though the villain was…strange (sigh) but aren't all villains strange? Anybody know any Saiyuki and Inuyasha crossovers? I'd like to see one of those done

I'm going to see how many one worded chapter names I can do

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers!

* * *

  
Finished

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/ voices_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Three Years Prior

Running through the field of dead youkai and various parts of them was one of the happiest moments in her life. It would be considered strange to see a young eighteen-year-old Miko jumping with joy through the field even in this time. Her scarlet hakama were torn in various places and she was missing a sleeve on the left side of her Haori. She didn't care for the moment…life was almost perfect. Clutching her right hand tight, she ran towards the group in delight.

She looked over at the Houshi as he pulled the seal from his hand and tossed the beads to the ground. His right hand was still closed in a doubting fear. The Taijiya rested an assured hand on his left shoulder. He looked over at her and she gave him a nod. Opening his hand, they watched the Kazaana become nothing but an empty palm. The Houshi stood in shock as if expecting it pop back out like time with Kaguya. A few more moments of silence passed before he cried out in bliss. He grasped the Taijiya's face with his palms and pulled her to his lips.

The Miko smiled and silently cheered. The tired Nekomata rubbed against her legs and mewed happily. The Miko smiled down at Kirara before she walked off. Coming to the edge of the field, she watched the figure in the distance stare into the sky. His word was stuck in the ground and still transformed; he held his hand on the hilt. She slowed down and clutched the object in her hand tighter. Hesitating she began to approach the figure again.

"Inuyasha," she softly said. He looked over at her and his eyes instantly brightened.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

She walked up to him and stood in front of him with a set look of determination. Sango and Miroku were happy and had each other, Kikyo was finally free from Naraku's Miasma, that was slowly poisoning her body. Kohaku was in the village helping Kaede, without the use of the shard of the Tama. Kagome smiled at him and held her cupped hands out to him. If she couldn't be **with** him, the she would make him happy. He looked at her hands in confusion before he looked into her eyes.

"I want you to be happy…Inuyasha-niisan," Kagome said as she smiled. Kagome opened her hands and revealed the completed Shikon no Tama. His amber eyes softened as his silver hair blew in the wind. He reached out and closed her hands within his. Kagome appeared to be confused at this action.

"I am happy…Kagome-imouto," Inuyasha replied.

"Are you sure?" Kagome questioned.

"I've got a family and have a place to belong," he truthfully admitted. Kagome smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

Kagome put the Tama back on her chain and looked over to where Sango and Miroku where. They were walking hand in hand toward the two. Kagome smiled at them and felt a tinge in her heart. She was happy if everyone else was happy. Sango noticed the slightly hurt look before it could be covered. Kirara mewed before she transformed. Sango and Miroku both got on her and Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"Time to go home," Miroku happily announced.

"Home," Kagome whispered before they took off.

Kagome laid her head against Inuyasha's shoulder blade and closed her eyes. The battle with Naraku was finally over. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. It was finally over. Kagome thoughts turned to ones of worry as she began to truly think. Her happy thoughts slightly darkened as she rested her head. She hadn't vanished or been ripped from this time, that was a good sign. Sighing in slight sadness, her mood went down a notch.

Sango and Miroku had each other and Kohaku. Inuyasha had everyone since he wasn't interested in her that way. Kagome's crush over Inuyasha had slowly turned into a love for a brother. She had Shippo…but he was just a child that needed her for now. Burying her head into Inuyasha's shoulder, she forced her tears away. All she had was the Shikon no Tama and her friends. That's all they were…they were friends…her new family. She sighed knowing that her life in the future was ruined. She had already dropped out and tested for her G.E.D. She barely got that.

'All I have to look forward to is a future of loneliness,' Kagome sadly thought. 'Is this why Kikyo wanted to free herself of the Tama?'

_Do not fear, all will be made clear for you_

Kagome's eyes snapped opened when she heard the whisper. A female voice soothed her from nowhere. It was calm and taming to her nerves. Kagome slowly drifted to sleep as Inuyasha ran along the treetops with her on his back. She felt the motion of running stop and slowly opened her eyes. It didn't take long to get back to the village. She slid off Inuyasha's back and stretched her sore limbs. Walking over towards Kaede's hut, she fell face first into the first futon she found.

"We can always celebrate tomorrow," Miroku joked as Kagome began to snore.

"Some guardian of the Tama," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked down at her sleeping form. Sango glared at him before she raised her Hiraikotsu and dropped it on his head.

"She a perfect guardian for the Tama," Miroku commented.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his sore head.

"She will do her job well," Sango simplified for the hanyou.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered before he lay down.

* * *

_The wind brushed against her face as she ran through the forest. Coming to a slight halt, she pushed herself from the ground and into the air. Time seemed to stop as she bathed in the light of the full moon. Looking over her dark blue eyes glowed a silver tint as she stared at the moonlight. Time started again as she nosedive to the ground. The moonlight made the once bright greens of the plants radiate silver. Landing on the ground, she fell to all fours._

_All thoughts became crystal memories, each still remaining though transparent. Each joint popped, and certain bones in her legs lengthened as she felt the cold gaze of the moon on her. Pale gray fur sprouted from each pore lengthening to that of a foxes. Her tailbone forced itself from her back and to the outside world where it quickly became full of muscle and skin before, pale fur with a white tip emerged. Her mouth elongated to that of a short muzzle. Her ears moved to the top of her head and formed into that of a foxes._

_Stretching the newly formed muscles she let loose a purr of satisfaction. Standing to her full height on her paws, she guessed she was as big as Kirara. Snapping her mouth at the air to get used to the feeling she inhaled the night air. She could smell everything, each smell painted a picture in her mind. She could smell the sweet scent of the flowers and hear the singing of a nearby river. Each scent and sound sang to her ears. Taking off into the night she ran under bushes with her new found form._

_Jumping over a fallen tree branch she yipped in excitement. Slowing down to a soft pace she could feel the sun about to rise. She looked up into the canopy of the trees and saw a strange fruit on the tree. Standing on her back legs, she pressed her paws to the front of the tree bark and raised her nose to the strange fruit. Her human mind was telling her that there was no fruit in the shape of a crescent moon. The fruit was an ivory color and appeared to glow._

_Opening her mouth, she snapped at one and it fell to the earth. With a soft thump, she pushed away from the tree and stared at the fallen fruit. Pushing it over to its side, she noticed that it was leaking a strange blue color. The fruit juice was soft sky blue that smelt of fresh strawberries. The sun began to rise and she took a step back when she heard the voice._

_"Kagome."_

_Letting her eyes scan her surrounding she saw and smelt nothing. She could feel her senses weakening as the rays of the light fell upon her and the fruit._

"_Come to me."_

_Her eyes widened in shock as the fruit began to fade._

_"Hurry."

* * *

_

"Leave me sleep," Kagome muttered as she rolled over.

"_I can make your dreams come true"_

"Five more minutes," Kagome mumbled as she began to drool.

"_Look for it on the night of the full moon, you will see then"_

"Osuwari," Kagome shouted as she sat up.

**Bam**

Kagome looked around and began to wonder if she was going insane. She had been in her dreams and then heard the voice. It wasn't the same voice that calmed her worry; it was a new voice. This voice was sensual in a deep baritone type. It tempted her. Closing her eyes, she saw what could grant her dreams. She saw the fruit of the moon. It was in the shape of the crescent moon and was an ivory that eerily glowed. Sitting up she looked over to see Inuyasha still sleeping, the hole he helped create didn't seem to wake him.

Standing up she walked outside the hut. The sun was already high in the sky. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and picked up another Miko outfit. Walking past a group of children, she noticed Shippo. He had sprouted up and now reached her hip. He had turned what appeared to be eight in human years. His auburn hair made him stand out from the other children. His beige tail had turned auburn leaving only a beige tip at the end. His nose twitched before he separated from the group of children.

His emerald eyes lit up in pure bliss when he spotted Kagome. Running over to Kagome, he hugged her tightly around the waist. He inhaled her scent and began to lightly purr. Kagome reached down and ruffled his hair in an affectionate way.

"What are you doing up?" Shippo asked.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Kagome questioned.

"You've been asleep for four days," Shippo stated. Kagome froze as her dreams of running through the forest came back to her.

"Four days," Kagome repeated.

"Yeah, Miroku said you were recovering your ki," Shippo proudly quoted.

"I need to bathe," Kagome said as she pushed away from Shippo and continued on her way to the onsen.

'Four days,' she thought. Shippo frowned as he watched her go.

"_I can make your dreams come true"_

Shivering she ignored the voice and continued on her way. A nice bath would relax her and set her back into the pace of life.


	3. Journey

Author's Note:  
Thanks to all the reviewers...knowing someone's reading inspires me to write.  
The next update might not come for awhile...it might take a month

* * *

Journey 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Voices_

* * *

Stressed 23 Days After the Tama's Whole

Sitting upon the top steps of the Shrine, she gazed down at the village. Her eyes held the sadness of her incarnation, the grief of being lonely. She wasn't lonely in a physical sense; it went beyond physical. She had her friends to comfort her and Shippo was always by her side. Faintly sighing she watched a new couple walk towards the onsen. She had blessed their union a few days early. She had been happy for them…and yet it chipped another piece of her away. Reaching up she gave the Shikon no Tama a ghost caress; this was the only thing that would remain in her life.

The Shikon no Tama would always remain upon her neck as a chain. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of all thoughts. Walking back into the temple, she heard the sweeping. Turning her gaze to the sweeper, she smiled when she saw Inuyasha. He had his long silver hair tied back as he swept at the temple floor. His ear twitched as he heard her soft footsteps. He looked up at her and smiled before he caught the broom on a floorboard.

"Shit," he growled as he pulled the broom from the floorboard. He growled when he saw a pieces fall off.

"You don't have to sweep," Kagome casually said.

"Keh," he mumbled as he picked the pieces from the floor. Kagome walked over and took the broom from his hands. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused and slightly hurt.

"I know you don't like to sweep, so you can patrol for stray youkai," Kagome offered with a slight smile. He grinned at this and untied his hair.

"All those youkai are weak," he complained, trying to hide his relief.

"Weak they are, but they come in groups," Kagome stated as she looked out the temple window.

Ever since the Tama had been completed, she had noticed the youkai attacks had gone up. It started as a youkai coming once a day, but one had turned into fifty in a matter of days. Inuyasha had taken care of them without the windscar, but fifty was still a lot. Kagome watched him waive and jump out of the temple. She hadn't shown it, but she worried about the village. So far their had been no deaths, but a little girl had been poisoned by a snake youkai. Kagome had personally purified that youkai and taken a tint of pleasure in it.

"What am I to do?" She whispered to the wind.

"Kikyo never asked, but I could tell she always wondered that," an aged voice said. Kagome watched as Kaede stepped up the last step and onto the shrine grounds. Kagome walked over and helped her take a seat.

"I'm just so confused," Kagome confided.

"About?" Kaede inquired.

"I worry that the Tama will bring destruction to this village like Sango's," Kagome stated, as her face grew tired.

"You have destroyed the most powerful youkai, this is not much to fear now," Kaede tried to comfort.

"I feel that there's something out there," Kagome said as her mind recalled the dreams.

"What makes ye think that?" Kaede questioned.

"I have…been having strange dreams," Kagome confided.

"What type of dreams?" Kaede asked as her voice turned into one of concern.

"I see myself changing and then I hear a voice offering me my dreams-" Kagome began-"The strange part is…there's a fruit that looks like a crescent moon. It's ivory with blue juice."

"What do you make of them?" Kaede asked. Kagome sighed and leaned back as she closed her eyes and remembered the feeling.

"The dreams really bring out a part of me that I never knew existed…I feel…I feel alive," Kagome whispered as her eyes opened.

"They could be visions," Kaede stated.

"Visions?" Kagome asked.

"Some Mikos have been known to have visions," Kaede explained.

"Did Kikyo have visions?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"She never mentioned any, but your soul has grown," Kaede voiced as she stood. Kagome stood up and helped her into the temple. Kaede took a seat on a soft pillow and began to meditate.

"I was thinking of going to Midoriko's cave," Kagome randomly said.

"What have you told the others?" Kaede asked.

"Nothing. This is something I would do alone," Kagome firmly stated.

"Why travel there?"

"I just want to take the Tama back to it's home," Kagome said.

"That is a journey," Kaede said.

"Indeed," Kagome whispered.

Kagome left the shrine and walked into the sunlight. Walking down the shrine steps she traveled to the eastern side of the village. She made it to a decent size hut and knocked on the door. The door opened and Kagome smiled as the bow bowed at the hips. His short hair was a mess and he had his Taijiya uniform on.

"Welcome Miko-sama," the boy said.

"Kohaku," Kagome scolded.

"Sorry…it's a habit," the boy sheepishly said.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"The slave driver is in the back," Kohaku answered as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Kagome laughed and followed Kohaku to the back. Her eyes watched at the Hiraikotsu traveled through the air and the Houshi blocked it. It mad a loud clank as it hit the Shakujou and then traveled back to the owner. The Houshi charged and grinned as she blocked his attack. Jumping apart from each other Kagome cleared her throat.

"Come to train?" Miroku questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Kagome dryly said.

"How are you doing?" Sango questioned, assuming the worst.

"I'm fine…I just need to ask a favor," Kagome quickly assured.

"What do you need?" Sango asked.

"I wanted to borrow Kirara for a few days," Kagome stated.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"On a spiritual journey," Kagome answered, it was a journey and sort of spiritual.

"Where to?" Miroku asked. Kagome glared at him for a moment.

"I'm going to Mt. Kurama," Kagome quickly said.

'It's only so they won't worry,' Kagome assured herself. Kirara mewed in agreement knowing that Kagome was slightly fibbing.

"Is Inuyasha going with?" Sango asked.

"Am I going where?" Inuyasha asked as he landed a few feet away.

"With Kagome," Sango said.

"Where we heading?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome nervously shuffled her foot.

"Well, **I'm** going on a journey," Kagome said, trying to stress the 'I'm'.

"So…when do we leave?" He asked.

"**I'm** leaving today," Kagome stressed again. He glared at her for a few moments before he suddenly caught on.

"You can't travel alone with that thing," Inuyasha growled as he motioned to the Tama.

'Wrong way to phrase that,' Miroku sullenly thought. Kagome's eyes darkened and she poked his chest as she glared.

"**I** can travel with the Tama and keep it safe," Kagome stated.

"Keh!" Inuyasha mumbled.

"My powers have grown and I can…no have to do this **alone**," Kagome stressed.

"Fine," Inuyasha simply said.

"And if…did you just agree?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Go…but if another Naraku pops up don't come crying to me," Inuyasha warned with a scowl.

"Osuwari," Kagome happily sang as she skipped away.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha growled from his hole. Sango and Miroku walked away from the hanyou and back into the hut to rest.

"Do you think she's doing this for the Tama?" Sango asked with concern.

"Yes, I have a feeling she's going back to the beginning," Miroku declared.

"Do you think we should follow?" Sango asked.

"No," Miroku simply said.

"What?" Sango asked in confusion.

"This is something she has to do alone," Miroku voiced.

"Very well," Sango whispered.

"Now I think we should make a journey to cook," Miroku suggested.

"Last time you cooked, you made a blob," Sango dryly mocked.

"Then who will cook?" Miroku asked.

"I will," Sango happily volunteered.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she walked back to the temple. She noticed that Kaede had left the shrine. Shrugging she walked over to the dresser that held her Hami-Yumi and ya. After retrieving her items, she found Kirara transformed and ready to leave. Kagome walked over and rubbed the Nekomata's head in affection. Kagome climbed upon Kirara's back and made sure she stable.

"You know where we're going." Kagome stated more then asked. Kirara nodded her head and they took to the air.

Kagome waived to Inuyasha as they flew past him. He raised his hand, but didn't waive. He crossed his arms as he watched them leave. He knew she could take care of herself; he just didn't want to admit it. He smirked at their fading forms before he turned to leave the forest. Stopping he turned to look over his shoulder one last time before he walked back to the village.

Kagome leaned forward as they traveled through the air. The sun was already setting leaving the sky in dusty shades of pink and orange. They would reach Midoriko's cave by tomorrow night.


	4. Cursed

Cursed 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed

* * *

**

Darkness is a time that you have to develop a taste for. Its like a foreign food you try, you either like it or you don't. Sliding off of Kirara's back, she approached the barrier to the cave. Kirara transformed to her smaller form before running inside the cave. Kagome smiled and stepped past the barrier and into the cave. The Shikon no Tama began to glow a bright pink from around her neck. The Tama began to radiate a warmth from it she approached Midoriko's stone figure. Kagome stood a good ten feet away from the statue as she observed the scene.

Taking the Tama from the chain, she held it up to the statue. The Tama flashed once before it floated and settled within Midoriko. Kagome watched in awe as the statue radiated a pink before it turned to dust and vanished out of the cave. She could feel the barrier around the cave vanish. Kirara tilted her head and mewed as the cave lost its statue and barrier. Kagome covered her eyes as a bright white light came to stand in front of her. Removing her arm from in front of her eyes, she bowed low at the hips.

"Please stand," the voice called out from the figure.

Kagome stood and gazed upon the spirit of Midoriko. The Tama had vanished and now she was before a legend. Midoriko kindly smiled at the girl before petting Kirara. Midoriko then turned her deep brown gaze to Kagome. Midoriko nodded her head as a sign of respect for the young girl. Kagome remained shocked; to be recognized and honored by this powerful Miko was an honor.

"You have finished your duty to the Tama," Midoriko spoke. "Yet you have had no desire to wish upon it."

"There is nothing I want," Kagome truthfully said. Midoriko gave her a knowing smile.

"Your mind wishes for nothing, but your heart calls out to me," Midoriko stated in a calm voice.

"I want nothing, I wish not to be selfish," Kagome said, not wanting to act greedy. She had no desire to wish for power.

"You soul is still incomplete," Midoriko commented.

"My soul can remain that way…I don't want to cause Kikyo's death," Kagome said as she remembered her time in the cave with Kikyo.

"The dead Miko has lost her claim long ago…yet you willing allow her life," Midoriko admired.

"She deserves a chance to be happy," Kagome firmly said.

"You ask for nothing, but I will give you a gift if you like," Midoriko offered.

"No disrespect…but what?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"I have no desire to live again, and you are incomplete. If I give you the rest of my soul you will never have to be incomplete or share a soul with Kikyo," Midoriko explained.

"I…I am not worthy of such a thing," Kagome stuttered. Midoriko reached out and gently cupped Kagome's cheek.

"You have set your love free, shared a soul with someone that you could've hated, and you have done nothing for yourself," Midoriko observed.

"I made them happy…I gave them a chance at life," Kagome answered the unspoken question.

"It is okay to love freely…but you must accept your needs," Midoriko explained.

"Will I be changed?" Kagome asked.

"Your powers may grow a bit…but I will be but another life of yours from the past," Midoriko explained.

Kagome stared at Midoriko in the eyes before she smiled and nodded her head. Midoriko pressed her forehead to Kagome's and in a flash she vanished. Kagome opened her eyes and realized she never closed them. Kirara looked up and mewed once before running out of the cave. Kagome reached up and touched her forehead; she felt four markings upon her head. Turning from the spot she stood she left the now normal cave. Walking outside she noted that it was a full moon.

"It seems that more time has past then we know of," Kagome softly said to Kirara. Kirara mewed in agreement before they walked into the forest.

When they came upon a stream Kagome gazed into the water. She ran her slender fingers through her hair, which appeared a deeper shade of black. Widening her eyes, she noted that they contained a brown tint; she could now say she had hazel eyes. Reaching up she touched the four petals on her forehead, which reminded her of the same markings as Midoriko. Sighing she let her fingers touch the cool water. Shaking her hand dry she once again stood and chose to walk with Kirara at her side.

"Do you think the change is permanent?" Kagome asked Kirara. Kirara mewed and nodded her head.

"I suppose you're right," Kagome whispered as she continued to walk.

Kagome stopped underneath a tree to rest as she contemplated her new position or soul. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her chin atop them in order to comfort herself. Kirara curled up beside her and Kagome smiled. They were only twenty miles from Kaede's village, yet she didn't want to fly. Hearing a soft thump, she looked to her right and noticed a piece of fruit by her hands. Her hazel eyes widened as she remembered her dream.

"So real," Kagome mumbled as she picked up the fruit.

Holding the fruit in front of herself, she studied its crescent form, its ethereal white color. Shrugging her shoulders, she brought the fruit to her lips. The fruit remained a breath away in her hold. Hesitating she for a bit her stomach grumbled, she bit into the fruit. A little of the juice squirted out and she noted it was like a apple-grapefruit hybrid. Chewing she began to think about different parts in her life. She knew her place with Inuyasha was a sister, and Miroku and Sango were family, but Shippo. Sighed she swallowed her bite and bit again.

Shippo grew from an annoying little brother to a son she never had. She smiled as she thought about Shippo as a human. Her mind then drifted to other thoughts, thoughts of her as a Kitsune. Her eyes widened at the thought as she nervously darted her eyes around her surrounding as if checking for any telepaths. Relaxing a tad, she swallowed another bite of the fruit. When it vanished, she wiped her hands on the grass and looked up to the moon. She wished to be a Kitsune, but not a youkai. Leaning against the tree bark, she allowed her eyes to close.

'I wish I could be a real mother to Shippo,' Kagome thought as she drifted to sleep. Before she fully drifted into the darkness, she noticed a spike in ki.

* * *

Running through the woods was always a something that cleared his mind. These woods were unknown to him; they were a new territory that was owned by someone else. Slowing down to a quick pace, he let his small red eyes scan the forest. Sniffing the air, he noticed the scent of rotting wood coming closer. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he turned around only to be smacked. His vision fuzzed and he was staring at doubles. He saw a man with an old club maliciously tapping the club into his palm. The man grinned before he brought it across the other's head. 

The sun began to rise and it bathed its light across the unconscious boys body. The man stared at the boy dressed in black hakama and a black cloak to hid his figure. He studied the spiky hair and grinned. He had caught himself a youkai, by the looks of it, he could tell it's an elemental. Tying the hands together, he chained the feet and threw the boy over his shoulder. He began to walk back towards his caravan, where they would execute him for fun or try and chain him permanently.

* * *

Slowly opening her to the bright light of the sun she stretched. Snuggling into Kirara's side she noted that the Nekomata had transformed to keep her warm. Kagome sighed and sat up, it was time to get going. Inhaling the air, she began to spastically cough. Kirara lazily opened her own eyes and watched Kagome in confusion. Kagome pinched her nose and frowned. 

"Man…you have to bath," Kagome coughed as she stood up.

Kirara glared at her before her own eyes widened. Kirara mewed as she ran around Kagome in act to catch her attention. Kagome raised and eyebrow at the Nekomata as she ran around in circles. Kagome patted Kirara's head and once again ignored her. Kirara frowned and jumped at Kagome she effectively bit a part that wasn't supposed to be. Kagome yelped as she pulled her tail from Kirara's mouth and soothed the frazzled fur. Kagome stopped smoothing the fur and her eyes widened in shock.

"A…tail. I have a…**tail**," Kagome whispered to Kirara. Kirara rolled her eyes and nodded her head in conformation.

'How the hell?' Kagome thought as she studied it.

She traced its form all the way, to where a tailbone would be. She pulled a piece of fur out of it to make sure she was awake. The fur was dark platinum leaving only the tip of the tail white. Closing her eyes, she began to count backwards from ten in order to calm herself. Hesitantly she reached her fingers to the side of her head. She ran her fingers over the smooth side of her head and she worriedly frowned. She quickly patted the top of her head and 'eeped' in shock and excitement. She traced the form of her new ears, there were pointed like Inuyasha's except they went as thin and triangular. They were pointed at the top but more round towards the base.

Sniffing the air, she ran to find the nearest river or creek. When she heard the sound of running water she ran towards it. Stopping she fell to her knees and peered at her reflection. Her face showed curiosity and her eyes shined with confusion. Her hair was still a form of black; only that it was dark platinum. Her ears were the same color, save for the white tip of fur. Leaning in closer, she noticed that her eyes were no longer the prominent hazel; they were more of a dark blue with hazel around the pupil. Kirara ran up beside her and rubbed against her side.

"Strange…" Kagome whispered.

Kirara stared into the water and gazed at Kagome's reflection. Kagome's right ear twitched and she trapped it between her thumb and index finger. The left ear flickered and that's when she heard it, the scream. Wincing inside herself, she knew that type of scream. It wasn't the scream of an anguished mother, or the scream of a frustrated man in pain; it was a child's scream. The scream was the type that made you feel their pain and heartache.

"Kirara," Kagome said before they both took off in the direction of the scream.

Her tail eagerly swished behind her as she stalked in the woods. Her eyes narrowed when she found a small child tied to a wooden post. Fallen branches and wood were surrounding him. She lightly growled when she found a bruise against his right cheek. She ducked behind one of their carts when she heard a man yell. Watching with careful blue eyes, she found what appeared to be the leader. He wore Houshi attire and carried a huge club.

"Hurry and burn the little youkai!" The man yelled out to the people that wear beginning to start the fire.

Kagome watched the boy's eyes carefully open and studied his surroundings. His eyes widened in panic and he bit his lower lip in nervousness. The man grinned when he saw the little youkai was awake. The man casually walked over to the boy and smacked him aside the head. The boy glared at him through blood red eyes and the man laughed. Kagome could tell those weren't the eyes of a child. A child's eyes would hold innocence and confusion. These eyes held a steady hatred for the man and held the instincts one needed to survive.

"What do you want?" The boy asked. If it weren't for the childish tone, she would have guessed him an adult. The man laughed at him and grinned.

"I am the youkai hunter. I kill all youkai no matter what," the man answered with a twisted grin. The little boy held his face calm even though a hint of fear radiated from his aura.

"You're disgusting," the boy spat.

"This coming from a youkai!" The man laughed.

"I kill to survive, not for entertainment," the boy growled.

"Blood is blood no matter whose hand it's upon," the man stated.

"So you take innocent blood?" The boy growled.

"Blood is blood," the man stated as a person handed him a torch.

The boy looked between the man's torch and his eyes. He didn't know what was worse, that cold deadly brown or the raging flames of the fire. The man winced and dropped the torch into the pile of wood. The flames roared to life as he turned to look at the person that opposed him. His gaze turned into a hateful lust as he stared upon the woman.

"You're disgusting," Kagome spat in mild anger.

"This coming from a Kitsune in Miko clothes," the man snorted.

"I am what I am while you parade around as something that you're not," Kagome calmly said as she began to approach them.

"You'll be roasting along with him," the man promised.

"I think not," Kagome assured as she aimed an arrow at the human. Her spiritual powers came to the tip of the arrow making it transform into a Hamaya.

"A Miko and youkai…interesting," the man whispered to himself.

"I am a Miko, but I am not youkai," Kagome assured as she fired the arrow.

The man blocked the arrow with his club, expecting it to be a weak shot he didn't brace properly. The speed of the arrow caused the club to fly out of his grip and smack him in the forehead. The man fell backwards and his arm landed in fire. He pulled his arm away and began to run around. He flapped his arm wildly in panic as he tired to extinguish the flames upon his right arm. Kagome watched in slight amusement as the man ran around like a chicken without a head.

"If I catch you killing innocents again…you will die," Kagome promised before she vanished into the woods.

Kagome met up with Kirara in the woods. The boy was leaning against the tree and coughing. Kagome studied him and nodded to Kirara who went back to her kitten form. Kagome watched those blood red eyes meet hers. She warmly smiled at him and he stared at her in confusion. She handed him a cloth to wipe the black stains of the smoke from his face. He hesitantly took it and began to clean his face. He offered it back to her and she shook her head.

"What are you?" He finally asked.

"No thank you?" Kagome teased.

"…Thanks," he whispered in partial shame.

"No problem, couldn't have a child torched…even though the fire wouldn't burn you…would it," Kagome observed.

"I'm a fire apparition," the child said.

"Interesting," Kagome mumbled. She could sense the opposing forces within the boy; he held an ice aspect to him.

"What are you?" The boy asked.

"I am a Miko, but as of right now…not sure," Kagome honestly said.

"You smell human…but you have an animal scent about you," the boy observed.

"Well I'm Kagome," Kagome introduced.

"Hiei," the boy cautiously replied.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm six," Hiei proudly said.

'Youkai children always develop faster then humans,' Kagome thought.

"Where do you come from?" Kagome asked.

"Nowhere," Hiei answered.

"Haven't heard of it…" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"I'm an orphan," Hiei muttered.

"Your welcome to stay in my village," Kagome offered.

Hiei studied her and began to think about the offer. He hadn't eaten in days and was to tired to stand guard tonight. The last time someone offered him refuge he was almost killed. The offer sounded tempting and like a permanent offer. He bit his lower lip and sighed in confusion.

"No tricks?" He finally asked.

"No tricks…I promise," Kagome gently assured.

"What about the other Kitsune?" Hiei ventured.

"I live in a human village and my son could keep you company," Kagome suggested.

"Humans?" Hiei doubtingly asked.

"Yes, humans," Kagome answered. "They won't harm you, ignore you but won't attack."

"I'll come for awhile," Hiei answered.

"This way then," Kagome said as she turned with Kirara to leave. They had a long walk ahead of them.

* * *


	5. Fallacy

Fallacy 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

It's strange how the people you want to notice you always manage to look through you. It seems like error of logic and belief when they finally notice you. When they do notice you, they don't notice your eyes, face, or even soul. They manage to notice all the flaws you carry about you. Kagome could smell the rice fields that were only a couple feet away. The entrance to the village wasn't very far and she hated the way her stomach twisted. It was close to dusk and the villagers no longer tended their fields. She could feel Hiei's eyes observing her from behind. 

"What do you want?" A gruff voice questioned. Kagome smiled as the figure of red and silver landed in front of her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome happily greeted with a smile.

His amber eyes studied Kagome in confusion before he looked over to see Kirara and then to the mini Hiei. His eyes then went back to Kagome. Her hair was the wrong color, her eyes had too much blue, and she had a weird symbol on her forehead. Her scent was also off and she seemed to have the features of a Kitsune. He shook his head and then pointed out to her why she wasn't who she is. Her left eye began to twitch before she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled as she repeated it about five times. "You're such a jerk!"

Kagome then stomped into the village and Kirara followed her. Hiei stared at the fallen hanyou before he laughed and pointed. He heard growling and chose to follow the Kitsune Miko. He ran over to her and watched as she entered a hut on her left. Kirara ran after her and he shrugged. Coming to the door of the hut, he looked inside and watched as a woman dressed as a Taijiya drop her katana in shock. He was so involved in studying the pair he didn't notice the approaching figure.

"What have we here?" The figure asked as he picked Hiei up by the collar of his cloak.

"Put me down!" Hiei growled as he turned his head around to glare. The figure shrugged and dropped Hiei unexpectedly to the ground. Hiei then ran inside the hut and to the side of Kagome.

"Who's that?" The other woman asked.

"This is Hiei," Kagome introduced as the figure walked into the hut.

"So the little forbidden one is yours?" The figure asked.

"He's my new…charge," Kagome stated as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is he safe?" The other woman asked as she received a glare from the child.

'She acts as if I'm a dog,' he thought as he snorted.

"He is Hiei and yes he is safe," Kagome explained.

"KAGOME!" A voice screeched as it proceeded to scream.

Kagome quickly turned around and caught the Kitsune within her embrace. Hiei stepped back in confusion as the Kitsune huddled into her embrace for protection. Just then, the same hanyou entered the hut with an enraged look. Kagome glared at the hanyou and held the Kitsune tighter to herself.

"I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha growled.

"Leave my kit alone," Kagome growled as her eyes turned a deeper shade of blue.

"He bit my ear!" Inuyasha indignantly yelled as he pointed to the offended appendage. Kagome winced as she saw the teeth marks in the ear. Sighing to herself, Kagome looked down upon Shippo.

"Shippo," Kagome calmly said. Shippo buried his face deeper within her stomach.

"He's caught and he knows it," Hiei mumbled as he leaned against the hut wall and watched the scene.

"Am not!" Shippo shouted before he glared at Hiei.

"Why did you bite Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He wouldn't tell me where you went," Shippo explained.

"Is that a good reason to bite him?" Kagome seriously asked.

"Maybe…"

"Did he touch you in anyway?" Kagome asked.

"No…but he…"

"If he didn't touch you, do you think its right that you touched him?" Kagome calmly asked.

"No, but he…"

"Words are words Shippo," Kagome interrupted, "I know for a fact that you could have tracked me."

"I'm sorry," Shippo said as his eyes watered.

"You should apologize to Inuyasha not me," Kagome stated with a smile. "And after that you'll train with him."

"But he's a slave driver!" Shippo yelled in shock.

"I know…but it's for your own good," Kagome defended. Shippo pouted at her before he turned to face Inuyasha.

"Sorry," Shippo muttered before he walked out the door.

"Alls well and ends well," the man known as the figure spoke.

"So what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his ear.

"Long story," Kagome groaned as she rubbed her own ear.

"We've got time," Sango offered.

"Okay," Kagome sighed.

"Please take your time," the figure offered.

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome said before she began her tale, leaving the part about Kikyo being alive out.

Hiei sat around their small table stuffed between Kagome and the returned Shippo. He was bored with her story and at the same time fascinated with it. He hadn't believed the Shikon no Tama actually existed. He believed that there was a Miko named Midoriko, but the Tama had actually been real. His red eyes stared at the young Miko telling the story in slight awe and fear. He began to fidget when he realized she could purify him without a thought or glance. He slightly jumped when she laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It sounds like you ate the fruit of the moon," Miroku stated once she finished. Sango looked over at Miroku in confusion and Shippo made a 'wha' sound. Hiei leaned his head against Kagome's arm while he listened to their conversation.

"The fruit of the moon? Sounds like a bad shampoo," Kagome commented. Miroku gave her a dry look and she smiled sheepishly.

"The fruit of the moon was said have fallen from the moon itself. It only appears to those it finds worthy and it grants them one wish," Miroku wisely explained.

"Doesn't sound to bad," Sango said.

"It has been rumored about around temples and shrines for many years…until now," Miroku commented.

"After I finished it…I wished I could be real mother to Shippo, but not a full youkai," Kagome voiced.

"Maybe the fruit twisted your wish," Sango suggested.

"The fruit is cursed," a voice piped up. Kagome slapped her neck and pulled her palm away to reveal Myouga.

"What a pleasant surprise," Inuyasha mocked.

"Myouga, how are you?" Kagome asked. Myouga popped back to normal and looked up at her.

"I am doing fine…but you are not," Myouga gravely said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked in mild annoyance.

"Kagome is cursed," Myouga simply said.

"Cursed? Cursed as in she's going to die?" Shippo asked as his eyes watered.

"No, of course not," Myouga assured.

"Then stop talking crap and speak something normal," Inuyasha yelled, still frightened by the fact she could possibly die.

"She is still human, but a different type of human," Myouga tried to explain.

"You mean different like a Miko different?" Sango asked.

"No, she is still a Miko…but she is far more advance," Myouga gleefully explained.

"Advanced…how advanced?" Miroku inquired.

"There was a legend that youkai and humans were one race. They were both human and youkai; it was like Yin and Yang, both completing each other in a perfect balance. It was never explained how the youkai and humans became two separate beings, but they managed to somehow," Myouga told.

"So, I'm this youkai-human?" Kagome asked.

"Precisely. This is also how hanyous came to be hated," Myouga began.

"Hanyous…is it because they're closer to becoming what I am?" Kagome asked.

"If you've noticed, all the hanyou you've met upon your journey they're stronger then most youkai. They are closer to becoming a pure being and becoming stronger then both races," Myouga explained.

"So they're hated because they're strong?" Sango asked.

"They are hated because the break the rules, most youkai and humans don't remember why they hate hanyous. All they know is that they're an abomination. This was started to keep the races separate," Myouga informed.

"Who started this rumor?" Kagome asked.

"The name is long forgotten, like the legend," Myouga sadly said.

"Do you know anything about this first race?" Kagome asked.

"I've read that they have three forms. A human form, a youkai form, and then the true youkai form," Myouga offered.

"So far this doesn't sound that bad," Kagome stated.

"The only problem is that you must take your true form one night a month," Myouga stated.

"Sounds like a shifter," Kagome mumbled.

"Shifter?" Myouga questioned in interest.

"They are beings that are forced to transform on the night of the full moon," Kagome simply said.

"Maybe these shifters and pure youkai have more in common then we all know," Myouga stated.

"So how do I use my forms?" Kagome questioned.

"When a youkai begins their first change to a true form it is difficult at first, but throughout each change it becomes simpler," Myouga explained.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Kagome stated as she stood up.

Kagome quickly left the hut, only to find herself leaving the village. She walked to the only place that held comfort in her darkest hours. When she couldn't find support in Sango or Miroku, and Inuyasha couldn't offer the comfort, she would go to her tree. In her time of distress, one place that could calm her down when she couldn't find shelter anywhere else. Letting her gaze travel to the Goshinboku she leaned against its bark and sighed. Leaning her head against it she sighed again as her mind fully processed the events.

She now knew that she would never live a normal life, not even with a man from this time. Turning her head to the side, she let her cheek rest against the bark. Her focus was lost for a brief second when she thought of how smooth the bark was compared to other trees. Going back to her thoughts she thought of the possibility of marrying a youkai. Kouga would take her, she knew that he would take her as his. Shaking that thought from her head she sighed at herself in anger. Kouga was sweet, but she couldn't feel for him in that way.

It would be wrong to find a fake happiness and settling for someone, she didn't love. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. If she did find another youkai, she knew they would always fear her in someway. Her Miko ki would always be a threat to the youkai. She knew she could control it, but they didn't know that. Snorting at her thoughts, she thought of what happiness she did have. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized something for the first time. If she were this new breed of youkai-human, then how would she age?

"Not good," Kagome whispered to herself.

Opening her eyes, she wished she never wished for this. Glaring at the nearest plant she started to try and blame anything for her predicament. Groaning in defeat she knew that this was none's fault. It was probably fate working against her. Thinking back to the legends she knew, she figured that shifters aged slower since their bodies didn't seem to weaken. If she were like the youkai of today, she would age even slower. Either way, she would be forced to watch those she loves die. She couldn't stand the thought of her cat dying, how was she to deal with people.

Turning her gaze to the forest, she listened to the silence. Smiling sadly she knew he was out there. He seemed so closed off from the world. Frowning at her thoughts she found it said that he found her as she was losing bits of herself. Maybe as she lost herself he found himself, it could be possible. No matter what, evil learned from good and good learnt from evil. Looking into the forest again she sighed.

"Come out," Kagome gently demanded. Hiei stepped out from the forest shadows his short form showing his hesitated approach.

"Why did you call me a charge?" Hiei asked. He hated to be unsure of himself.

"I assumed that was your desire," Kagome stated with a bored look, she didn't want to scare him off.

He briefly looked away and stared at the missing bark before his red eyes turned back to her blue ones. She could tell he was weighing the odds in his mind, his eyes deepened in color before the slightly dulled. Hiei had seen things in his short six years of life that had permanently mutilated his view on life. He hadn't tried to search for a new home or a place to belong; he hadn't had time to think of things like that. He was constantly on the run, especially after the thieves that raised him dumped him off. He briefly wondered if he should take the chance and be under her as a charge. All that would be for him in the end if didn't go well was disappointment. Deciding he could live through that he nodded his head.

"I would…like to be your charge," he unsurely said. Kagome smiled and nodded her head in approval. Standing up from her position on the forest ground, she placed a shoulder on his hand.

"I think you'll find it very…relaxing here," Kagome offered with a slight grin.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Okay this is the last update at least for two weeks or maybe a month, My inernet got turned off(Smiles sheepishly) and I'll be going on another trip. So I'll try an update in at least two weeks.  
Thanks to all the loyal reviewers and readers. 


	6. Resurrection I

Resurrection I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed**

* * *

All day had been nothing but a burden. Blinking thrice to clear her mind she sighed. Left hand moving to her right arm she scratched the skin with vigor. Every since she had waken she had been itchy. She was beginning to believe she fell in poison ivy. The last battle with a demon had ended up covering her in purple ooze. Hiei had attacked first with ready eagerness and ended up slicing the demon's eye open, but it was basically a floating giant eye. It had been three days since the battle, shouldn't it have affected her sooner. Sighing dramatically she turned her attention to the field in front of her.

Shippo was currently testing his fox magic on Hiei. Hiei seemed to keep absorbing the flames into his own body with no effect. Watching this action for five minutes straight her ear twitched. Footsteps were coming from behind. Casting a glance over her shoulder she smiled at the visitor. The Shakujou jingled with each step as the robes swished in the wind. Turning to greet Miroku her dark platinum hair glistened in the sun giving it a silver tint. She smiled at him and her fangs poked out for a brief second. They both watched the children battle before Hiei began to race around Shippo. It was now a moving target that had Shippo crying out 'no fair' and the response was 'speed up.'

"What's up?" Kagome asked as her eyes remained on the children's training.

"There's been another youkai seen near the village," Miroku casually informed.

"Really?" Kagome asked. "Haven't had an attack for almost a month."

"I know, the last youkai was near Akabi village," Miroku added.

"There's nothing here of value," Kagome stated as she thought.

"We do have the Forlorn Hope with us," Miroku whispered as he looked around the forest. Kagome's ear twitched as she closed her dark blue eyes.

"Who would come after such a…depressing object?" Kagome asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"There have been rumors of a youkai thief looking for it," Miroku mentioned.

"That's something new," Kagome dryly mumbled as she scratched her left arm.

"Indeed," Miroku agreed before he excused himself.

"OW!" Shippo yelled as he ran around Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and mirth as she watched Shippo's tail flame at the tip. Kagome held him still and patted the tiny flame out. Shippo stared at his hairless tip before her glared at Hiei with anger emerald eyes. Kagome sent a scolding look to Hiei who only shrugged. Rolling her eyes she led them both to the village. Sango was currently teaching Kohaku certain blocks with the katana. Kagome waived and then continued her way to the temple. Shippo and Hiei ran off to watch Kohaku and Kagome walked up the mountain of steps.

Raising her eyes to the torii she frowned at the person that was sleeping atop it. Shouting out the occupant rolled off and onto his face. Glaring amber eyes met amused blue eyes. Shaking her head in a mock scolding she giggled and continued her way into the temple. Kaede stood waiting in her traditional Miko garbs with Miroku next to her. Kagome followed their gaze to the covered object on the wall. Walking over she bowed to Kaede and nodded her head at Miroku. A few seconds later, Inuyasha came in grumbling about annoying Mikos.

"Not that we're here we can discuss the future of the Forlorn Hope," Miroku stated as he opened the way for discussion.

"Why can't we just smash it?" Inuyasha curiously asked. Kaede sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Do you really want that much power running loose?" Kagome doubtfully asked.

"If there really is a youkai thief we have to decide quickly," Miroku calmly announced.

"We can't seal it away…eventually the seals would fade," Kaede said.

"Why don't we send it to Reikai?" Kagome questioned. They all paused before Inuyasha scoffed.

"What are you going to do…go there yourself?" Inuyasha gruffly asked.

"That is a good idea. There would be no way for any being to reach it," Miroku agreed.

"There is also no way for a being to get it there," Inuyasha growled.

"I know a way," Kagome said.

"What is your opinion Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked as he directed his gaze to her.

"Kagome's idea, I believe would work if she could get it there," Kaede commented.

"Then I'll take it first dawn," Kagome agreed.

"I'll go with," Inuyasha stated.

"No…this person doesn't want to be seen," Kagome protested.

"There's been too many secrets with you, so I am going with," Inuyasha determinedly stated.

"This person won't agree to your company," Kagome sighed.

"Then why should we trust this person with the mirror?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"I'll take Sango with me," Kagome easily offered.

"Sango is to train some villagers this week," Miroku informed. Inuyasha smiled triumphantly until Kagome started grinning.

"Then I'll summon Kagura," she offered with a smirk.

"Naraku may be dead…but you still don't know her loyalties," Miroku warned.

"Isn't she dead?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, but I…"

"You can't summon her because she had no soul, not even Sesshoumaru could revive her," Inuyasha warned.

"True…but I am not Sesshoumaru," Kagome assured.

"Thank Kami for that," Miroku mumbled.

"Don't worry…I have it covered," Kagome assured.

"This is crazy," Inuyasha stated in disbelief.

"We have seen crazier things," Miroku added.

"Do you plan to resurrect her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not exactly," Kagome thought.

"What's the plan?" Miroku asked.

"You'll see," Kagome sang as she ran out of the temple.

Kagome ran through the village after jumping the stairs, being kitsune had its advantages. She ran into Sango and asked her if she could borrow Kirara. Sango nodded, but before she could ask anything they were off in the air. Kagome grinned as she traveled through the air on Kirara. She was beginning to like traveling alone. Soon enough after traveling a few miles they were attacked. A flash of what looked like energy came from the ground and slashed at them. Kagome jumped off Kirara and ran landed in front of her target. She dusted herself off and smirked when she saw him.

"Hello Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Author's Note:


	7. Resurrection II

Resurrection II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome stood twenty feet away from the Western Lord, and she gave new meaning to the expression grinning like a fox. Her ear twitched as she watched his stoic figure just stand still. She could hear his charge Rin not more the two hundred feet away. Bowing she made sure not to take her eyes off of him. He still wore the same outfit with the same length hair and markings. Except their was one difference in his attire. Tucked within his yellow obi there was a tessen, a familiar one mind you. Grinning from ear to ear the plan began to form within her mind.

Sesshoumaru showed no signs of annoyance, or better yet nothing. Kagome sighed and made sure to keep eye contact. The wind blew and sent his hair to the left and she knew she would have to talk first. Her keen eyesight picked up a delicate movement of the nose.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have come with an offer," Kagome softly spoke knowing he would hear. His eyebrow raised and his gaze seemed to be studying.

"Your scent is that of Inuyasha's woman…yet you have youkai blood in you. I can smell no mark and it is enough blood to not make you a hanyou," Sesshoumaru calmly said to her.

"I am not Inuyasha's woman. I am Kagome Higurashi, former Miko of the Shikon no Tama," Kagome introduced proudly.

"Former, did the hanyou become a true youkai?" Sesshoumaru asked with little emotion.

"No, I have freed the souls without a wish, but this is not what I have come to discuss," Kagome cut off, deciding she didn't want to waste her time with another story.

"Answer me this and I'll hear your offer," Sesshoumaru began, "Why are you youkai?"

"I am not youkai and I am not human, I am the reason why hanyous are to be hated," Kagome vaguely answered. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at the answer.

"That is not an answer I will accept," Sesshoumaru stated.

"That is the only answer I have, besides claiming that I am a youkai-human. My blood is…that of what a pure youkai and human would become if joined," Kagome tried to explain.

"Very well, state your business," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"**We** have all lost something in the battle with Naraku," Kagome began.

"I have lost nothing," Sesshoumaru claimed. Kagome's eyes strayed to the tessen tucked in his obi.

"I ask you for Kagura's tessen," Kagome revealed what she wanted. Sesshoumaru reached into his obi and pulled out the tessen. He opened it and studied the red and blue marking of the white paper fan.

"What will I get in return?" He inquired.

"I will return to you Kagura," Kagome spoke with a smile as her tail swished.

"What makes you believe that I want the woman? I could carry the fan as a prize," Sesshoumaru claimed with stern look.

"If you use your Tenseiga to bring back Kagura I will restore your arm," Kagome offered hoping he would take it. She was absolutely sure that Sesshoumaru had some type of feelings for the wind sorceress. He appeared to be in thought before he spoke.

"Tenseiga was not willing to bring her back before…what makes you believe it is willing now?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"If I fail to bring her back, I will still restore your arm as an act of good faith," Kagome offered again.

"Very well, but know this. You will be dead before any act of betrayal," Sesshoumaru warned.

'Inuyoukai, they all seem to have trust issues with humans…how ironic,' Kagome thought.

"When are **you** able to perform?" Kagome asked with a slight smirk.

"Whenever you are ready," Sesshoumaru bit back as he turned and walked away.

Kagome smirked and followed him back to the field Rin was in. She was chasing Jaken around with a flower crown. She immediately stopped and ran over to meet Sesshoumaru. He nodded at her and she attached herself to his leg. Kagome smiled at this and noticed Jaken picking off petals from his outfit. She felt sorry for the kappa youkai. He turned to face her and his black eyes narrowed. Kagome merely waived at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jaken asked.

"That is for your lord to know," Kagome softly said back.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called out.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken dutifully answered.

"Take Rin back to the castle and wait," he ordered. Rin nodded and jumped on Ah-Un and Jaken grudgingly followed.

"Cute girl," Kagome commented.

Sesshoumaru waited until they were out of view before he asked, "How do you plan to raise Kagura?"

"You Tenseiga can revive the recently dead, it can also send those straight to the underworld with a crescent energy attack, so my theory is it can revive a soul," Kagome explained.

"That is a good theory, but it is only a theory," Sesshoumaru claimed.

"I believe that Kagura couldn't be healed, because she had no body to begin with, she was apart of Naraku-" Kagome theorized, "-but since Naraku is gone her soul is fully free to have its own body."

"And her soul?"

"I have enough ki to draw it back with the Tenseiga," Kagome assured. "The dead crave the life, they want to live again."

Kagome sat down and motioned for him to sit. He unsheathed the Tenseiga and placed it in between them and sat himself. Kagome held out her hand and he placed the Tessen within her reach. She could feel Kagura's aura on the tessen, which was a good sign. It proved she had a strong will to live. Kagome opened the tessen and placed it atop the Tenseiga. Holding her hands above the items she searched for that blue aura Tenseiga carried. She couldn't find it; it was like the sword was dead.

"Please touch the Tenseiga," Kagome politely insisted. Sesshoumaru laid his only hand on the handle and she instantly found it.

She could see the thin barrier to the other world. The bluish aura covered her spiritual form as she passed that barrier. The guardians dared not touch her with the Tenseiga present. Walking into the barrier she could feel all the souls there that were in a waiting period. It seemed like they were all being taught a lesson on their life. Kagome held out her hand and millions of white hitodama surround her. She pulled what aura was left of Kagura's from the tessen and into the palm of her hand. Kagome snickered at the fact her aura seemed to be a pink, not black like Naraku's.

"Kagura," Kagome called out, "Come to me."

Her dark blue eyes watched as the hitodama cleared away and went back to mindlessly floating. One of the hitodama floated around the aura and formed a shape. The black short hair was almost a clear white, the red eyes no longer held the life; it was like she was mist. Kagura raised her eyes to the dark blue ones and stared in confusion.

"Is he dead?" Kagura whispered, her voice sounding like a whisper on the wind.

"He is dead," Kagome assured. Kagome could see her spirit relax at the news.

"Why are you here, Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"I came to offer you life," Kagome stated with a soft smile. The spirit's eyes widened in brief surprise.

"You joke?" Kagura asked, not wanting to be disappointed.

"No, I am positive that I can bring you back," Kagome, confirmed.

"What do want?" She questioned the intentions of the Miko.

"I just need you to travel with me and know where your loyalties are," Kagome spoke.

"My loyalties can lay with you as long as you don't use me as a slave," Kagura affirmed.

"You will be your own," Kagome assured.

Kagura reached out and took the woman's hand in a rare moment of trust. The faded room the barrier. Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened as the Miko awoke. He didn't see any soul present. He was right to think the Miko weak. The wind began to pick up and Kagome poured as much Miko and life ki as she could into the sword. A faint outline of a woman began to form. The tessen pulsed as it gave the spirit the remaining aura. The Tenseiga pulsed to life as Sesshoumaru picked it up. He stared at the outline before he stood and brought the sword down.

The earth began to loosen as the wind molded the dust into a form. Kagome watched as the flesh was formed around the spirit. She could hear the heart began to beat and the blood flow. Watching in amazement the chest began to rise in steady breathing. Sesshoumaru stared at the woman as her eyes slowly opened. The crimson eyes opened and the once dull orbs filled with life. Quickly sitting up she began to cough, gasping for air. She clutched the grass and felt the wind on her skin as she sat there nude. She began to laugh in true happiness before she covered herself with her arms.

Kagome felt faint, but she reached out and grabbed the tip of Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru raised a brow as held the handle. Kagome pushed what was left of her energy into the sword. She used the sword as a conductor as it pulsed one last time for the night. Sesshoumaru moved his new arm and Kagome smiled before she promptly passed out. She fell to her side and everything went dark.

* * *

Author's Note:


	8. Crystal Moments

Crystal Moments

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Everything was so warm when the sun first rose, always in the east and always comforting. The crisp morning air gave a slight chill as mist rose from the ground. Slightly shivering goose bumps formed along the ivory skin as the woman rolled to her side and curled into a ball. Her ear twitched as the sounding of a click and snap resound every few seconds. Lazily opening one blue eye Kagome watched the blur figure take form. A navy kimono with red markings was the first color to form and then the golden obi. Opening the other eye she pushed herself to a sitting position and stared at the woman. 

Kagura sat on the ground with her legs to the side. She watched as she repeatedly let the tessen fall open with a click and the snapped it shut. The fan went through this treatment five more times before the youkai noticed the Miko was awake. Kagome's blue eyes were a bit lighter in the dawn as she faced Kagura. The wind youkai sighed and bowed her head to the Miko before she made eye contact. There was a true sense of freedom within her eyes.

"How are you?" Kagome asked as she watched the youkai cross her hands on her lap.

"Always thinking of others, you were the one that passed out," Kagura calmly stated, her words no longer harsh with the hatred of being a slave, a tool of destruction.

"I was not the one that came back from the other world," Kagome softly pointed out.

"True, but I am…adjusting," Kagura assured. "You don't breathe as a spirit, its weird being alive."

"What happened to Sesshoumaru?" Kagome inquired as she searched the field.

"He left and came back with a kimono for me and he said that he would like to discuss a treaty with you in the future," Kagura informed with a smile.

Kagome stood up and stretched. She whistled and Kirara came running from the woods, she transformed and Kagome climbed on her. She offered a seat to Kagura, but she shook her head and reached for a feather only to discover she had none and her hair was down. Sighing she climbed behind the Miko before they took to the air. They flew through the air for what seemed like a short distance. Reaching the village they landed at the top of the temple. Kagome motioned for Kagura to follow as she walked into the temple.

Kagura's crimson eyes widened in shock, she stared at the person ahead of her. She had never seen Inuyasha with nothing but his Tessaiga in hand. Here he was with a broom sweeping the temple floor calmly. He looked up and his amber eyes narrowed as he tossed the broom to the corner in slight embarrassment. He stared at Kagura and sniffed the air, scenting for anything malicious. Her scent was calm and smelled like a spring breeze; she was truly free of Naraku. She still had her crimson eyes and tessen, but the kimono was new.

"How'd you do it?" Inuyasha suspiciously asked and walked in front of Kagome. He sniffed the air around and stood in shock at what he found.

"I went to Sesshoumaru," she simply answered.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I needed the Tenseiga," Kagome calmly answered.

"What do we owe the bastard?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome grinned and smiled up at the hanyou. She pinched his nose and continued to grin as she released her hold.

"Nothing. Not. A. Thing," she sang in success.

"What did he want then?"

"I gave him his other arm back," Kagome replied. Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh of disbelief.

"You're gone for one night and you bring back the dead and my half brother's arm?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"I need the Tenseiga to increase my power to heal, I used it like a bridge. I was also able to use it to help speed up his arms growth process," Kagome explained.

"She agreed to go with you?" Inuyasha asked, still in slight disbelief. When that girl wanted something, she got it or made it happen.

"I will accompany Kagome," Kagura assured, her mood was more relaxed now that death threats were gone.

"If anything happens to her…I'll kill you and make sure nothing brings you back," Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing will happen," Kagura growled back her own temper rising to the challenge.

Inuyasha sighed in mild defeat as he walked over to the wall and took the covered mirror down. He handed it to Kagome and she placed under her arm. He shook his head but wished her luck on the journey. They left and walked down to Kaede's hut. Kagome knocked on the hut before she was granted entrance. Kagome bowed and hugged the old Miko before she brought in Kagura. Kaede's eye stared at Kagura in disbelief. She walked over to her table and opened a small box, where she pulled out two white feathers.

"Only ye would be able to do it," Kaede said to Kagome as she handed Kagura the feathers.

"We're going to be leaving and I was wondering if could watch over Hiei," Kagome mentioned.

"I know who ye seek and I'll keep an eye on the little shadow," Kaede assured.

"Thank you," Kagome said before she and Kagura left the tent.

Kagura placed a feather in her ponytail before she threw the first one to the ground. It expanded and they were in the air floating on the silky texture. Kagome smiled and looked down upon the village to see Hiei and Shippo on Kaede's roof. Shippo waived goodbye while Hiei just nodded his head. Hiei and Shippo were a picture of innocence struggling to survive. One forced to survive on their own and the other finding help.

"Where are we heading?" Kagura asked.

"We head to the north," Kagome spoke as they began to fly through the wind. Kagura smiled as the wind ran through her hair and caressed her skin; freedom was wonderful.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the cliff a lone figure stared off into the east. Sighing she allowed her pets to rub along her body, their cold forms reminding her that she could feel. Looking to the north her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Something familiar was coming, something that had changed. Turning her gaze back to the east she decided to wait for it. Her pets vanished as she caught a powerful aura coming from the north; it seemed to be trailing the familiar aura. Grey eyes widened in disbelief as she figured who was coming. It was the only person that knew of her existence. 

"Kagome," the young woman whispered.

The young woman had searched Kagome's aura and found something that remind her of the Tama. She had felt the Tama's freedom a while ago. Then she felt complete, no longer needing the souls of the dead. She still kept her pets for company; it could become lonely upon her lone mountain. Kagome's soul had seemed purer, while it radiated a youki. She couldn't understand how a youki could resemble any type of purity. There was no doubt that the woman had gone through a change. Sighing again she felt another familiar soul, Kagura.

"She was killed," the woman reminisced.

'Naraku had freed her and then poisoned her, leaving her to die,' Kikyo thought as she recalled the event.

She could feel another aura, powerful but hidden. She was sure it was a youki she sensed. This youki felt dangerous, it stung her Miko aura as she reached out her ki to brush it. It snapped at her in cold amusement. Frowning she wondered what the young Miko had caught the attention of. That girl always found ways of getting into trouble.

* * *

Staring ahead into the distance she noticed the mountain. Narrowing her eyes she could see there was a small hut built into a ledge. Landing on the ledge of the cliff she didn't bother to scent the air, she was a wind youkai. Her senses were that of a humans, save that her hearing was a little better then a humans. Tucking the feather alongside the one in her ponytail she noticed Kagome holding the mirror a little bit more tightly. Crimson eyes watched in mild curiosity as the girl took nervous steps. The screen to the hut was pushed aside and the Miko stepped out. 

"Kikyo," Kagura whispered as she remembered Naraku's twisted obsession. There were times that Kagura took pity on the undead Miko and times she thought the woman creepy.

"What brings you here?" Kikyo calmly asked. Everyone had been less tense since the destruction of Naraku.

'Still not one for greetings,' Kagome wistfully thought.

"This is private…can we come in?" Kagome asked as she let her eyes scan the area. Kikyo nodded and allowed them to enter.

Kagome hugged the mirror to her chest as she sat around the fire pit. Kagura sat next to her and Kikyo sat across from them. It was early dawn so the pit had no flames and Kagome briefly wondered if the Miko still ate. Kagome sighed and laid the mirror in front of them and uncovered it. Kikyo raised an eyebrow as she studied its features; it seemed familiar.

"This is the Forlorn Hope," Kagome quickly said as she covered it up again.

"Where did you come across such an item?" Kikyo questioned not letting her shock show.

"My charge came across it while training in the woods," Kagome explained.

"It was only a myth," Kikyo whispered as she reached out and touched it.

"The Shikon no Tama is only a myth in my time," Kagome stated as she looked Kikyo in the eyes.

"What do you need done?" Kikyo asked.

She owed the girl whether she liked it or not. Kagome had fired the arrow that stopped the miasma from consuming her body, the woman had not left her behind in the cave, and she had never shown her any ill will. Kagome had asked for no payment or retribution, all she asked for was that she tried to live. The girl had a strong will when trying to preserve life.

"We all decided that it be best to send it to other world," Kagome informed.

"The other world," Kikyo repeated.

"Spirits can't use the mirror nor can the undead, so it would be safe to send it there," Kagome reasoned.

"True, one must give their life to use the mirror," Kikyo recalled.

"Would your soul stealers be able to take the mirror there?" Kagome asked.

"It is a simple task, I can do that for you," Kikyo softly said with a reassuring smile.

The soul stealers entered through the hut walls and twisted around the mirror. Kagura eyed the creatures with slight disdain and disgust. The followed the creatures outdoors and watched as she they vanished with the mirror. Kikyo frowned as she turned her attention to the bottom of the mountain. Kagura looked to the ground and noticed a strange vine, she stepped upon the flower that was growing and wiped her foot off on the dirt. Kikyo turned to Kagome and motioned out to the forest.

"Do you sense that?" Kikyo asked. Kagome gazed out into the forest and concentrated as she closed her eyes.

"What is it? It feels like a youki," Kagome seriously asked.

"I sensed you coming and it followed behind you," Kikyo calmly explained.

"I haven't met any youkai lately, the Tama is gone so why is it following me?" Kagome asked.

"I believe it wants the mirror," Kikyo calmly suggested.

"Kagura, can you go to the village without me and tell Inuyasha I'll be back by dawn?" Kagome asked.

"Will you be safe?" Kagura questioned in slight worry.

"More then safe," the woman assured.

Kagura nodded and took to the air and vanished from their sight. The two women then walked back into the hut. Kikyo placed a barrier around the hut and Kagome could sense the youki was closer. Kagome added some of her ki to the barrier to help the Miko along.

"There have been some changes," Kikyo calmly declared as she motioned to the tail and ears. Kagome nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Many things have changed," Kagome confirmed.

"I no longer need the souls of the dead to survive, each day I feel a bit more alive even though my body remains of earth and clay," Kikyo explained as she looked at her hands.

"I gave you a bit more of our soul, and Midoriko joined with the rest I have, she made it possible for us to both live," Kagome answered.

"That explains the mark you bear, the mark of the one close to the gods," Kikyo mentioned as she reached out and touched the lotus petals.

"I then ate the fruit of the moon that cursed me as what you see now," Kagome said as she pulled her own kitsune ear.

"The fruit doesn't curse you, it grants your deepest desire," Kikyo explained as Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Myouga claimed that I'm some youkai-human, that they existed before humans and youkai separated," Kagome explained.

"So you still retain you Miko abilities and you have youki too," Kikyo guessed.

"No, see here's the catch. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and even Shippo told me I don't smell like youkai. They say I have a human scent with type of ki that's mixed," Kagome explained with a smile.

"Interesting," Kikyo muttered.

"There were legends in my time about creatures that would turn from man to animal, they were called Werewolves or Shifters," Kagome explained.

"So far legends and myths have proven to have some truth," Kikyo calmly spoke.

"True, but I will be forced to change forms, and I don't know what will happen," Kagome confided as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"When will you change?" Kikyo asked.

"At the full moon," Kagome whispered as the sun began to set.

"Stay around the mountain, there are no people around for miles," Kikyo ordered as she placed a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Do what you have to," Kagome whispered as she walked out of the hut. Kikyo still couldn't believe the woman was still trusting after everything she had seen. Kikyo frowned as she wondered if any event would change her view.

Kagome began to follow the path down the mountain. Her skin began to itch as she walked continued. She finally made it to the bottom and looked up to see Kikyo sitting on the ledge. Looking over into the sky she saw the moon. Its ivory color taunted her itching skin. Kagome fell to her knees as she felt the spasm happened. It hurt like hell, it felt like she being hit with Naraku's tentacle again. Grunting in pain now kneeled still on her hands and knees. She sighed in relief when another spasm didn't hit her again.

* * *

Author's Note:

My brain is dead...


	9. Crystal Moonlight

Crystal Moonlight

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome stood still in the moonlight. She was tense, nervous, and excited. Her temperature rose making the cool breeze seem like a chill. Running her hands through her hair, she met her fox ears and shivered. She felt the muscle in her ear twitch as the warmth engulfed her. Dropping to her hands and knees, she grunted in mild pain. Pulling her shirt off her body in hopes of cooling herself, she had nothing but her pants and bra on. Growling in frustration, she ripped the bra from her body and rubbed herself against the cool grass.

Turning her gaze, she watched her stomach begin to twist. The skin tightened and muscles became more defined. Her nails turned to claws that tore the ground as she yelled out in pain. Claws grew from her toenails as the reshaped into that of a foxes. Pushing herself up she began to pant, as her fangs grew sharper. Dark platinum fur sprouted across her body covering all areas. Her senses turned sharper, she could smell and hear everything.

Standing to her feet, she found that she was taller. Her form reminded her of something of a werewolf. She wasn't bulging with muscles and unruly fur. Her features had turned sharper and her body became slimmer and well toned. The fur reminded her of tiger's fur, short, but smooth. The fur on her body was thicker then the fur upon her face. Turning her gaze to the moon, she eyed it hungrily wishing that it never would set. Her vision was still in color and her eyes a dark blue. Laughing at the fact she was changed she found her voice to be smoother. It carried a hint of danger to it.

The animal in her not wanting all these human thoughts forced her to run. The air rushed around her as she caught the scents of water and animals. Her eyes took in every feature noting where she came from. This fox form of hers craved a chase, a good hunt. Kagome wanted a challenge, something that would let her give chase and claim a prize. Her human mind recognized the animal side and refused to stay dormant. So many questions of what this body was capable of. Yet, the animal self knew all the answers. It didn't need words. All it needed was action.

Inhaling the air, her eyes closed in bliss. Wonderful scents of the rivers and forest came to her. The fox froze as she caught the scent of a worthy chase. A rush of cinnamon rose came invading her senses as she inhaled. She allowed the scent deep within her lungs before she breathed it back out. It came from the west. The scent overwhelmed her with a need. The primal need to chase and dominate. Being a female and realizing the scent was male and labeled a possible threat. Blocking out the voice of reason she took off through the woods.

Her speed has increased; she jumped through the trees and flipped through the air. Landing in a low crouch, she sprang off and over the water. Leaving water rings on the surface as she ran making it look like a rock had been skipped. Jumping on a low tree branch, she sniffed the air once more. The scent had vanished, but there was still a strange energy on the air. Ears twitching, a crunching sound echoed through the silent woods. Kagome's tail twitched in anticipation. Kagome's dark blue eyes widen in shock as she realized what was going on.

She was the one being hunted.

Grinning, she decided to take off and humor her pursuer. The footfalls that followed were light; if she hadn't strained to listen, she would have missed them. Biting her lower lip, she jumped through the forest treetops and hovered in the air. Not seeing anything as she came back to the ground, she lightly landed. Turning quickly she watched in worry and amusement as a vine wrapped around her wrist. Following the vine through the woods, she wondered who was on the other end.

'The rope can go both ways,' Kagome thought as she used her strength and pulled.

A smooth ivory hand emerged from the shadows with vines wrapped around the arm. Then the body of a young man came forward. Eyeing the man suspiciously she knew the pursuer was dangerous by just the looks. Long silver hair, cold golden eyes, and deadly claws. His body was well toned, not overly muscular like some men's. Those eyes told everything she needed to know, they were not like Sesshoumaru's eyes. He held his golden eyes in a look of cold boredom, this silver fox held the eyes that displayed his danger proudly.

His silver ear twitched as her heart sped up in slight worry, she didn't fear this male. Her tail twitched in aggravation before she tried to cut the vine with her claws. A quick slash left the vines unharmed. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she looked up to her captor. Kagome's anger spiked as she swore she saw amusement in his eyes. Growling she wrapped her free hand around the vine. Grinning at him she mouthed the words 'bye, bye.'

Her blue Miko ki flowed through the vine. It raced to the offending captor, but he released the vine. The vine dissolved in the burst of pure power. His eyes showed no change in his attitude. Crunching down in a position to attack she waited for him to move.

"Do you have the Forlorn Hope?" He coldly demanded. Narrowing her eyes in distrust, her human mind came to surface.

"Who wants to know?" She asked back.

"That is none of **your** concern, but if you refuse to cooperate. I will kill you," he warned.

"You lack social skills," Kagome softly claimed as she smirked.

"And you lack self preservation," the stranger calmly called back.

"Please grace me with the name of my soon to be killer," Kagome mocked, she seemed to be striking a cord.

"My name is Youko Kurama," he informed as he raised his claws in front of him.

"Very well," Kagome whispered as she readied for an attack.

He charged and went to slash at her chest. Throwing up a quick barrier, she pushed him back. The energy circled around her as she waited for an attack.

"Miko ki," he mumbled as he thought about his opponent.

"Are you going to fight…or are you enjoying your own voice that much?" Kagome questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

The growl was soft, but it was there. He broke the barrier and punched her into a tree. The tree crunched from her weight and she fell to her side. Pushing herself up she cracked her jaw back into place. The pain had vanished as licked the blood from the corner of her mouth. Rolling away, she avoided the deadly claws aimed at her stomach. Sensing him coming at her she waited for the attack. The claws sliced through her stomach, but it left a perfect opening on Youko. She pushed her claws into his chest and they both stood shocked.

He squeezed his hand allowing the claws to come closer to the vital organs. Wincing in pain she grasped the lung and gently squeezed in warning. Kagome began to lightly chuckle as blood dripped and matted her fur. The scent of the blood was overwhelming her. Its scent aroma called to her, it begged her so come for it. It smelled like food. She could no longer feel her wound, all she could feel was his blood sliding down her arm. The crimson liquid slid down his soft, ivory skin. Tightening her hold on his lung, she wondered if how long she would if her stomach was ruined.

"No," Kagome whispered as she pulled her hand away from it all. The liquid splashed her face as she pulled away and landed on her butt.

Her wound began to close now that his arm was removed. Her Miko ki finished was what left over as she held. Backing away from him, she bared her fangs in warning. He came towards her and reached down to her face. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face from side to side. He then ran his bloodied thumb across her cheek before he vanished into the night. The fur on her face was now blooded, but she could no longer smell or sense him. Standing to her feet, she followed the scent of water.

Diving in she washed away the blood from her fur. Coming back to land, she shook off most of the water before she began to lick the fur on her hands. Stopping in mid-lick she began to run through the night. Tonight she was free from human resistant and didn't need to bother cleaning herself. The night wasn't finished and the moon hadn't set.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted them to meet and for her to go through her first change. Her full moon form won't be focused upon that much


	10. Dawn's Light

Dawn's Light

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed**

* * *

Groaning in bliss she rolled to her side and onto the hard wood of the floor. Blue eyes opened in slight fear as she moved. Sitting up quickly she listened to her surroundings. The sound of the breathing was present and the soft constant blow of the wind told her she was up in the mountains. Following the sound of the breathing she found Kikyo stirring a stew. Sighing in relief, she noticed she was nude. Her cheeks turned pink and she pulled the cover to her chin in an attempt to be modest. Turning to the person she smiled at Kikyo. Kikyo smiled back and handed her a set of Miko clothes for her to cover herself. 

"How did I end up here?" Kagome asked.

"You came here before dawn," Kikyo simply answered.

"Are there any types of youkai that are forced to change at certain times of the month?" Kagome asked trying to figure out what she was.

"Hanyous are the only ones forced to take a weaker form," Kikyo answered as she caught on to Kagome's train of thought.

"The only difference was I was forced to take a stronger form," Kagome mumbled.

"If you are truly of the old youkai from the past then you must be careful. There will be those who want to use you for your power," Kikyo seriously warned.

"Since I am able to still use my Miko abilities then do I have to fear purification?" Kagome mused to herself.

Kikyo stood up and laid her hands upon Kagome's shoulders. Without warning she released her Miko ki into the youkai-human. Kagome sat there unharmed as she slightly absorbed the ki. Kikyo pulled back from the other Miko exhausted. Her gasps for air were signs that purification would not have to be a fear.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked with hints of concern.

Kikyo stood up and nodded her head in reassurance before she brushed her robes off of any dirt. Walking back to her stew she removed the pot from the flame and offered Kagome some. Kagome respectfully declined and stood to get dressed. Once finished she walked out the hut door and looked down at the mountain, it was going to be a long walk.

"Travel safe," Kikyo whispered to Kagome.

"Keep living or else," Kagome teased with a smile.

"Have you developed any of your youkai abilities?" Kikyo inquired.

"I can only use my strength, speed, and some senses. Even that little bit isn't developed to what it could be," Kagome wistfully answered.

"I'm sure there are those that would help you," she suggested.

"One day when I'm gone I want you take care of everyone and the village," Kagome suddenly said. Her eyes widened in shock before they misted with sadness.

"I can never go back to that part of my, I must not try to keep the past in the present," Kikyo explained.

"Promise that if something happens that you'll take care of them all," Kagome pleaded.

"Why this sudden revelation?" Kikyo first inquired.

"I have a feeling…and I must make sure everyone is taken care of," Kagome explained as she wiped at her eyes.

"I will do as you ask, even though I couldn't remain," Kikyo promised.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered before she began her journey down the mountain.

Kikyo stood from the top of the mountain and watched as Kagome disappeared into the forest. She sometimes wondered if the girl would meet a similar fate as her own. Such fates could alter a person for the rest of their lives and that was something she didn't want to happen to the girl. Kagome stopped at the edge of the forest and waived a farewell to Kikyo before she took off running.

Forcing her new muscles to work she found that she could move as fast as Inuyasha. If she would work harder then she knew she would past Inuyasha's speed and maybe Kouga's one day. Jumping into the air she passed the brush of trees and took off running on the top of the trees. Laughing from the feeling jumped higher and back flipped. Landing back on the ground she took off again this time wanting to break her limits. Within a few minutes the village was in sight. Sliding to a halt she jumped past Hiei and lightly touched his hair.

Hiei growled but as soon as his eyes landed on Kagome he ran after her. Shippo felt the wind whip by and looked again to see Hiei chasing it. Narrowing his eyes he caught the flicker of a foxtail. Dropping the mop he ran outside after them. Kagome stopped running and both of the kids crashed into her back and knocked themselves down to the ground. Shippo was pulling on Kagome's ears while laughing and Hiei was scowling a bit trying to hide the smile. Kagome attempted to roll them all off her but was stopped by the laughter that entered her ears. Hiei was doing his best to cover it, but it was laughter.

"Kagome! Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha growled as he stepped out of Sango and Miroku's hut. Kagome propped her head up in the palm of her hand and smiled.

"Didn't Kagura tell you?" Kagome calmly asked.

"She said you'd be arriving at dawn and it's the afternoon," Inuyasha growled.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry I'm late," Kagome mocked before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lay off Inuyasha," Shippo scolded as he fell off Kagome as she stood. Hiei glared at the hanyou before he 'hn' and turned away.

"We were worried about you," Inuyasha softly said as he glared at Shippo.

"Inuyasha was worried, but we knew you were fine," Shippo proudly stated.

"Brat," Inuyasha growled as he bumped Shippo on the head.

"Do you smell that?" Hiei asked as he sniffed the air.

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha mumbled as he sniffed the air and growled. Kagome looked at them in confusion and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened in shock before she muttered a curse.

"Shippo…Hiei, go inside with Sango and Miroku," Kagome firmly ordered. Shippo wanted to protest, but Hiei dragged him along as they entered the hut.

"Did you meet any strange youkai?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I met a kitsune," Kagome meekly confirmed.

"Let's go inside and discuss this," Inuyasha decided as he pulled her inside.

Hiei and Shippo were in a corner discussing sword types. Sango and Miroku were seated at the little table talking amongst themselves. Inuyasha took a seat and had Kagome sit after him. Sango was currently petting Kirara as they stopped talking.

"How did the trip go?" Miroku inquired.

"The Forlorn Hope is on the other side," Kagome confirmed.

"How did you get it there?" Sango asked.

"A friend helped me," Kagome vaguely said as she smiled.

"Anything else happened," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I was forced to transform at the full moon," Kagome stated before she dived into the full explanation. The only thing she left out was the fact that Kikyo was the one that gave her clothes.

"Like a hanyou you were forced to take a form…only you forced into a stronger form," Miroku observed as Kagome nodded.

"She's not exactly what the youkai of today are," Sango commented.

"What if I'm like the shape shifters in my time?" Kagome asked.

"No you can't be, because then you wouldn't have youkai features or youki," Inuyasha suddenly said.

"So what species am I?" Kagome asked.

"She's a perfect youkai, but at the same time an advanced human," Sango mumbled as Kagome smoothed the fur on her tail.

"What if we just call me a Yougen? Youkai and Ningen mixed together?" Kagome asked with a look of hope.

"Only until we find out what you really are," Miroku agreed as they all nodded.

"What are we going to do about that Kitsune?" Sango brought up the next subject.

"We attack if he comes to close," Inuyasha simply said, catching Hiei and Shippo's attention.

"He seemed powerful, but he was also shielding most of his youki," Kagome explained.

"Then it would do no good to attack blindly, we should just wait and see what his motives are," Miroku calmly stated.

"I agree, it would be stupid to attack blindly," Sango agreed.

"What if he comes to close to the village?" Inuyasha growled.

"Then we simply warn him," Miroku suggested.

"It would be stupid to make any enemies this soon," Sango sighed as she thought of Naraku's damage.

"If he's out there I'll go give the first warning since he followed me," Kagome offered.

"Would that be wise?" Miroku asked.

"It would be safer for someone familiar then a total stranger," Kagome reasoned.

"Plus Kitsune don't attack their kind without just cause," Shippo spoke as he bounced around Hiei.

"What do you mean their kind?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"He marked you as something to watch when he smeared his blood on your cheek," Shippo informed.

"Then why did he attack me before?" Kagome asked finding it silly that her own kit knew more about their species then her.

"He was testing you, seeing if you were worthy," Shippo said in a 'duh' voice. Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow including the young Hiei.

"Then I think I should go," Kagome said as she stretched.

"You shouldn't go alone…it could be dangerous," Miroku spoke," as he looked her in the eyes.

"I'll take Hiei with me," Kagome assured as Hiei jumped up at the opportunity to a fight.

"He can't protect you from a powerful youkai," Inuyasha growled at her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome calmly began, "I can protect myself, just because I seem youkai doesn't mean my Miko abilities are gone."

"We'll be close and watching you then," Miroku agreed before Inuyasha could say more.

Sango pulled her Katana from the shelf and tossed it to Hiei. He looked at the katana in pure awe before he calmed his face.

"You remember our training?" Sango asked.

"Yes sensei," Hiei replied as he put the katana in his sash.

"Then let's go greet the Kitsune," Kagome muttered with a grin.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Heard the author's aren't allowed to answer reviewers, but if someone has a question I will answer it

Thanks for Reading and reviewing


	11. Golden Eyes

Golden Eyes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed

* * *

**

Hiei stood as tall as his height would allow him to be. Kagome smiled at him in reassurance before she took lead. Looking over her shoulder at him she gently giggled. The end of Sango's katana slightly touched the ground as he walked. Kagome saw him as adorable; a little toddler with a baseball is what she imagined. Turning her attention back to the forest ahead of them, her face calmed and turned stoic. She didn't mind if youkai took refuge in Inuyasha's forest, but once they caused problems for her villages or any village they were gone.

Kagome would be fair and listen to the villager's that complained of the youkai. She would then hear out the youkai's side of the story. There had one time been a village leader complaining about an Ookami. Kagome went to the youkai and found that the villager's attacked him when he tried to pass. The youkai had been separated from his pack that was visiting Kouga's den.

"Come on my shadow," Kagome called back to Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei scoffed as he jogged to catch up to her.

Hiei had earned the nickname of shadow from the villagers. Their eyes weren't trained to watch youkai abilities. So, when they saw him run all they saw was a shadow passing them by. Some had called him flying shadow, but most just dubbed him shadow. They had entered the outer edges of the forest. Kagome let her youki out to sense the surrounding the area. Hiei watched her as she felt for the Kitsune. They were approaching middle of the forest and she had not been able to sense anything. Growling her disapproval, she held her hand out to Hiei.

"Take my hand Hiei," Kagome softly ordered.

Hiei grabbed her hand and looked up to watch her. He felt her youki withdraw from the area. Within a few seconds, he slightly jumped. Her Miko ki poured off of her in waves. He knew that if let go he would be distracting her, but as long as he held onto her, she would cover his youki. Kagome's scowl turned into a smirk as she withdrew her Miko ki.

"Did you find him?" Hiei excitedly asked.

"He's in the northwest," Kagome answered as she squeezed his hand in glee.

"Will we get to fight?" Hiei questioned.

"If we do fight I want you to run and get the others, then you can fight him," Kagome sternly said.

"Yes, Kagome-sama," Hiei reluctantly agreed.

Kagome picked up Hiei, tossed him on her back, and took off. His small arms wrapped around her neck in an effort to hang on. Hiei buried his face in her hair and smiled as the wind passed them by. He vowed that he would one day run this fast and maybe faster. Hiei looked up and over her shoulder when he felt her slowing down. Sniffing the air, he could smell the Kitsune now that they were closer to him. Kagome crouched down and let Hiei jump off. They walked around the area searching with their eyes for the youkai.

Kagome turned her head to the forest floor when a slight rustling caught her attention. Watching the floor her eyes widened in surprise and mirth. A vine was twisting its way towards her like a snake would. Hiei unsheathed his katana and cut the vine in half. With a triumphant smirk, he went to sheath the katana. His smirk turned into a scowl, as the second part of the vine grew longer and made its way towards them. Kagome pulled him back by the shoulder until they came to a tree.

"Fire stops any plant," Kagome hinted. Hiei's red eyes turned to her and then sparked with understanding.

Holding out his hand, he gathered the flames and threw them at the vines. Upon contact, the vines withered into nothing. Kagome proudly smiled and rubbed the top of his head in affection. The flames died down and Kagome scanned the area.

"I know you're here, show yourself or are you to cowardly," Kagome taunted.

"This Youko Kurama fears no one," Youko angrily declared.

Kagome smirked as he stepped out from the shadows. She could make out the silver gleam with the sun beginning to set. His silver hair blew forward as a gust of came towards them. Then his golden eyes locked onto hers. Kagome once again began to compare those eyes to the eyes of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. His eyes didn't seem stoic by choice. Shaking her head she noched her ya on her Hami-Yumi. His eyebrow rose in a mocking manner as his eyes glared at her.

"What are you doing in my forest?" Kagome asked. She learned that youkai always established dominance over territory.

"This area is yours?" He questioned as he took his claw and scratched at the tree bark. "It doesn't look like it belongs to anyone."

"Your near **my** village, this forest is not mine by law, but it is under my watch," Kagome growled as her eyes hardened.

"Your village," Youko question, "there are more like you?"

"No, there are none like me," Kagome answered as Hiei stood in a defensive stance.

"What are you doing in a human village then?" Youko questioned.

"You are in my territory, I think you've earned no right to question me," Kagome firmly stated as she watched him. His eyes narrowed as he studied her.

"I wish to know where the Forlorn Hope is," Youko calmly said. Kagome lightly laughed at him.

"That is unreachable by any living being," Kagome answered.

"Explain," Youko coldly demanded.

"You have to be dead to get it," Kagome vaguely informed. Hiei hid a smirk behind his scowl as he watched the Kitsune.

"The mirror is gone then," Youko sighed.

"Why would you want it?" Kagome questioned.

"I am a collector," Youko easily described.

"He's a thief," Hiei spoke as he held the katana in front of him.

Youko glared at the little youkai for a few moments before his eyes recognized him. Youko began to grin and Hiei swallowed the lump in his throat.

"If you give my that little youkai I will leave you and your village alone," Youko calmly offered as he smirked.

"What do you want with **my** charge?" Kagome demanded.

"Is everything around here **yours**?" Youko mocked as Kagome blushed.

"While you're here…everything is mine," Kagome stated sounding like a spoiled child.

"That youkai tried to steal from me and must be punished," Youko explained. Kagome looked down and noticed Hiei's grip tighten on the katana.

"I will not hand him over, he's under my protection," Kagome calmly explained as she pushed Hiei behind her.

"You don't want to fight me for something that is tainted," Youko spat as he glared at Hiei.

"Something that is tainted can hold more color then something that is pure," Kagome replied as she took a defensive stance.

"You would fight to protect that forbidden child?" Youko scoffed.

"Call it a mother's instinct," Kagome offered.

"Kagome-sama," Hiei worriedly said as he held onto her shirt.

"If you will not hand over the child, I will take his punishment out on the village," Youko growled. Kagome growled and release her Hamaya. Youko sidestep the Hamaya and growled when the ki surrounding it burned his shirt.

"You will not live if harm my village or child," Kagome warned as her swayed in aggravation.

Youko studied her as he contemplated the situation. An angry female Kitsune was never a good thing to deal with. It was especially dangerous to anger a female Kitsune with kits to protect. He didn't want to back off and appear weak, so he need something to prove he wasn't the weak one.

"I will hold off on dealing a punishment of the village or child if you can prove your village and child aren't weak," Youko stated.

'Bastard,' Kagome thought.

"Give us two weeks and you'll see enough," Kagome bargained.

"I will stay at the village and be around watching them in two days," Youko claimed before he vanished into the setting sun.

"What will the others think?" Hiei asked.

"I have know clue, but we will kill him if he attacks," Kagome promised.

"Do you think of me as a son?" Hiei suddenly asked.

"Shippo is my adoptive, and I think my heart's big enough for both of you," Kagome assured with a smile.

"I've never had a mom," Hiei sadly stated.

"Then I'll be your mom if you want," Kagome offered as they walked back.

"That would be nice," Hiei whispered.

"That would my shadow," Kagome softly said as they walked to the village.

* * *

Kagome and Hiei entered the village holding hands. Shippo ran over and jumped onto to Kagome. He deeply inhaled her scent and found the faint traces of a male Kitsune. Shippo grabbed Hiei and they took to find Kohaku and train. Kagome smiled and walked over to Sango and Miroku's hut. They were all waiting inside; Inuyasha was tapping his foot impatiently. His ears twitched as heard Kagome walk inside. She smiled and pinched his ear.

"How did it go?" Sango asked.

"He's very infuriating," Kagome answered.

"What did he want?" Miroku asked instead.

"He asked about the Forlorn Hope, then Hiei, and then he threatened to destroy the village," Kagome answered with a thoughtful look.

"Did you purify him?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome scolded.

"Any fighting, what happened?" Sango asked Kagome.

"He said he'd give us…me two weeks to prove that the village or my child wasn't weak," Kagome repeated as she growled.

"What does he want with Shippo?" Miroku asked knowing that he wasn't referring to Shippo.

"He meant Hiei," Kagome sighed.

"That little runt's nothing but trouble," Inuyasha growled.

"You should know better then anyone that it's hard to survive in a world that wants you dead," Kagome heatedly growled.

"What did he do?" Miroku asked.

"Hiei tried to steal from a thief," Kagome simply said.

"Fine, we'll defend him," Inuyasha mumbled.

"We have two weeks to avoid a fight," Kagome announced.

"He won't harm anyone until then?" Miroku inquired.

"That's the agreement," Kagome answered.

"When will he come?" Miroku asked.

"In two days, but until then I have to go home," Kagome quickly said.

"You have two days," Inuyasha announced as he got up and left.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered as she walked out of the hut.

* * *

Author's note: 


	12. Day I, Home

Day 1: Home

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

The sun was beginning rise as it entered through the window. Kagome sighed and rolled out of her bed with hesitation. Her dark blue eyes looked at her alarm clock in annoyance. It to close to school time, school would be starting in another hour. Groaning her displeasure, she sat up and stretched. Pulling her tail out from under her leg, she sighed. The poor thing was cramped into oblivion. Massaging her tail and working out the kinks, she listened to the footsteps coming up the stairs. Before her brother could knock, she called out that she was up.

"Can I come in?" Souta asked.

"Sure," Kagome answered.

Souta opened the door and ran over to where his sister was. He looked at her fox ears and began to grin. Kagome smiled and made one twitch for his benefit.

"That is so cool," Souta stated, his voice was filled with awe.

"It isn't cool when they get a muscle cramp," Kagome mumbled with a smile.

"Anyways, mom says to tell you that breakfast is ready," Souta said before he ran out the door.

Kagome nodded and closed her bedroom door. Quickly she grabbed her new school uniform and began to dress. She had showered last night because she wanted to sleep in this morning. Quickly brushing her teeth and combing the knots from her hair, she grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. Sitting down at the table her mother set a plate of eggs and bacon with an orange slice down for her. Kagome thanked her mother and began to eat.

"How will you hide your new features?" Ji-chan asked as he looked up from the paper.

"Shippo showed me the illusion to change my appearance," Kagome explained.

"A little kid?" Souta asked doubtfully.

"Shippo is getting better at his illusions," Kagome defended.

"Whatever you say sis," Souta replied as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Watch," Kagome stated as she concentrated.

Her fox ears vanished and her human ears appeared again. Smiling in triumph, she focused on her tail and made it disappear. Deciding to show off she blinked and her eyes changed to a hazel color. She changed her hair to the onyx color it once was. She looked at her family and saw that Ji-chan was shocked. Souta was impressed and her mom was bit shocked at the sudden change.

"Very good Kagome, but no changing at the table," her mother firmly said.

"Yes, mama," Kagome dejectedly sighed as she continued to eat.

Kagome quickly finished and put her plate in the sink and ran for the door. Yelling a quick bye and love you she grabbed her backpack and left. Running down the shrine steps, she paused and sniffed the air. It smelt worse in the morning then it did at night. Sighing she casually walked to her new school. Today was the day she would be entering the tenth grade. Slightly skipping she knew that she had only two more years of school and then she would be free to work or go to college.

Sarayashiki High School was considered to have a good education system to those that attended. Kagome looled down and the blue skirt that came to her knees and wondered if she would achieve the most here. Her friends had alreadly began to tell her of the different juvinale deliquents that attended. Kagome scoffed, she dealed with youkai on a daily basis, she could deal with a few punks. Pushing her hair behind her she continued her confident walk. Stopping at the crosswalk she looked at the other corner.

Her hazel eyes flashed dark blue as she almost lost her illusion. There were four boys standing there. One wore a magenta colored uniform for males and the other one wore a green uniform. The boy with an orange Elvis style hair had on the right blue uniform for the Sarayashiki High School. Her hazel eyes widened and she truly smiled. The one boy who was the shorter of the group wore a black cape and had his hand bandaged up. He also had a white stripe in his hair the shape of a star.

'Hiei,' Kagome thought in confusion.

The boy in question turned his bored red eyes over to her. Deciding to keep her stare she noticed his face take on a look of shock.

'Is it really my shadow?' Kagome wondered as she noticed the bandana.

Something pressed against her mind and she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. The boy in question had mental abilities that were fighting past her barriers. Releasing her Miko ki she zapped him like a bug light. His stoic face took on a grin as he looked at her. The crosswalk sign changed and she walked across the street and on her way. Turning to look over her shoulder she noticed the boy was gone.

'If that was Hiei, he must be at least five hundred,' Kagome thought as her eyes widened.

Arriving at the school grounds she entered the gates and smiled. It felt just like junior high. Walking up the school steps she easily found the office. It was labled with a big sign that read 'office'. Entering the room she walked over to the secretary. The woman appeared bored and old.

"Can I help you?" The woman dryly asked.

"I'm the new-"

"Hold on," the secretary interrupted.

Kagome sighed at the rudeness and listened as she paged a girl named Keiko. Kagome looked behind her and took a seat while she waited for her intructions. Five minutes later a girl with brown hair down to shoulders entered the room. Kagome quickly found that the girl had a friendly aura. She walked over to the secretary and found that the old and rude secretary pointed Kagome out. The girl walked over to Kagome and bowed. Kagome stood up and repeated the action.

"Hello I'm Keiko," Keiko greeted.

"Kagome," Kagome simply said.

"Can I see your schedule?" Keiko caustiously asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to come off unfriendly. I'm just nervous," Kagome apologized as she handed the girl her schedule.

"That's okay, there's nothing to be nervous about," Keiko assured as she went over the schedule.

"You have your first three classes with me, then two with Yusuke, and one with Kuwabara," Keiko happily said.

"That seems good, but I don't know these people," Kagome dryly said.

"That's okay, they'll show you around," Keiko assured.

Kagome smiled and gave the girl the benefit of the doubt. The day went on as she followed Keiko to her first class, poetry.

* * *

Author's note:  
Don't know why I put poetry as a class. 


	13. Day II, Going Back

Day 2: Going Back

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Sitting in the school wasn't that bad of a deal in Kagome's mind. She found a nice picnic bench underneath a tree and proceeded to sit and eat her lunch. High school was everything she dreamed it would be. They gave their students more freedom then junior high. Kagome laughed at her use of the word freedom, she was beginning to sound like Kagura. Looking up into the tree, she saw Hiei relaxing.

"Don't you want to come down?" Kagome asked as she took a bite from her apple.

"No," Hiei simply said.

Kagome frowned and shrugged. Going back to eating she smiled and leaned against the tree trunk. If only she didn't have to deal with Youko tomorrow.

"You're meeting Youko?" Hiei suddenly asked.

"You have to stop reading my mind, I'm not used to it," Kagome calmly stated.

"Hn," Hiei muttered.

"Yes, I'm meeting Youko tomorrow…why?" Kagome cautiously asked.

"Nothing," Hiei sighed.

Kagome sighed and set her apple down. Times like these made her wish she didn't go back and forth. Her son was grown and in future, she wondered if Shippo was here. Wanting to ask, she didn't. She knew she wouldn't be able to meet the others until her quest was finished. There would be to many chances for there to be a slip up, she couldn't risk knowing something about the past. Looking back up at Hiei she smiled and closed her eyes, she was glad to have met her son.

* * *

_Yesterday_

_Kagome casually slipped out of class before the bell rang. Standing outside the door she let out a breathe of relief. That Kuwabara was a very strange man. He almost made her wish she didn't have second year English. Walking down the hallway, she followed her nose to the food court. It was good to have youkai abilities at times. The bell chimed and Kagome smirked, she had planed her escape perfectly. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped. Grabbing the person's wrist, she flipped them onto their back._

_"Sorry," Kagome muttered as she stared down at the man._

_"Stupid," the boy muttered. Standing to his feet, he dusted off his green uniform and glared at her._

_"Are you alright?" Kagome asked trying to remember his name._

_"You in martial arts?" Yusuke asked as he raised an eyebrow in question._

_"No," Kagome mumbled._

_"Then how'd you pull a move like that?" Yusuke asked._

_"Reflexes," Kagome quickly explained, "I have very good reflexes."_

_"Whatever," Yusuke mumbled as he walked past her and into the cafeteria. _

_"I think Keiko said we have…"_

_"Gym," Yusuke finished. "You better have Kuwabara show you. I won't be going."_

_Kagome shivered at the mention of Kuwabara and walked off with her lunch in hand. Going into the schoolyard she searched for a place to eat. Spotting a picnic table, she found it right under a tree. Walking towards the area, she sat down and pulled out her pocky and pop. Her hand paused above the pop can and she sniffed the air. Releasing her Miko ki, she found the youkai that was invading her lunchtime. Snapping her gaze to the tree, she found him sitting there._

_"Hiei," Kagome unsurely whispered._

_Hiei stared at her and narrowed his red eyes in suspicion. Kagome was remind of how he was suspicious the first time they met. Hiei's red eyes widened and held a hand out to her. She took his hand and he pulled her into the tree._

_"Is it really you?" Kagome asked._

_"Who are you?" Hiei asked._

_"It's me Kagome the Miko, your adoptive mother," Kagome explained in confusion. She wondered that he forgot her with time._

_Reaching out he touched her temple and began to scan her mind. Kagome winced at the migraine he was going to leave. While he was scanning, Kagome picked up fragments of herself in his mind. She knew he remembered her; he was just making sure that it was the real Kagome._

_"Mother?" Hiei asked in partial shock._

_"My little shadow," Kagome happily squealed as she pulled him into a hug._

_Hiei sat there frozen in her embrace. He thought she vanished forever when she jumped down that well. He had never witnessed her travel before, he had only heard of her traveling from the others._

_"When did you become psychic?" Kagome suddenly asked as she stared at him._

_"There's been some changes," Hiei whispered as he looked out for the others._

_"I'll say…you got taller and cuter," Kagome observed._

_"I'm not cute," Hiei sternly said._

_"What is it with youkai? You say there cute and you get 'I'm not cute', 'My ears aren't cute', or 'feh'," Kagome wondered as she started to ramble._

_"Where are you at?" Hiei asked her._

_"In a tree," Kagome laughed as his eye twitched, "I'm going to be meeting Youko in a day."_

_"It's been forever," Hiei whispered as he hugged her._

_Kagome smiled and embraced him. She ran her fingers through his gravity defying locks as she began to hum. After half of her lunchtime was gone, he reluctantly lowered her to the ground. Kagome ate her lunch and quickly climbed back into the tree with him. He sat there in the tree and leaned his head on her shoulder; it was very rare that he ever got to relax.

* * *

_

Hiei listened to her hum and began to close his eyes. Tapping his foot in the air he paused when her humming stop. Opening his eyes, he watched in confusion as her human illusion flickered. He followed her gaze and his eyes narrowed immediately. Red hair, a jean jacket with black jeans and white shirt. Hiei knew it was too late to pull his mother into the tree with him. All that hate for the emerald-eyed fox was resurfacing after years of calm control.

Suiichi walked over to the lunch table and Kagome looked up at him calmly. Hiei could feel it radiating from her ki; she wanted to blush. Growling, Kagome looked up into the tree and then back at Suiichi. Suiichi kept a safe distance and bowed his head when he came up to Kagome.

"May I help you?" Kagome cautiously asked.

"Have you by chance seen a Yusuke Urameshi around?" Suiichi politely asked.

"He might be with Keiko on the roof," Kagome suggested. Suiichi pretended to look a bit troubled and Hiei softly growled again.

"What's wrong?" Kagome inquired, hearing her son's soft growls.

"I don't believe they'll let me on the roof…do you mind if I wait for them here?" Suiichi suggested as he smiled at her.

"Go ahead," Kagome said as she motioned to the empty bench.

"By the way, I'm Suiichi Minamino," Suiichi introduced.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome stated with a smile.

Suiichi nodded and seemed to pause as he thought about her name. It seemed familiar to him; this woman seemed too familiar for it to be coincidence. He briefly wondered if she was part of his fan club. A snort from the tree wrecked that idea as he gazed into the tree.

"So Suiichi, what school do you attend?" Kagome quickly asked.

'She's trying to take my attention away from the tree, does she know Hiei's there,' Suiichi pondered with a smirk.

"I'm a third year at Meiou High School," Suiichi answered.

"I have a few friends that go there," Kagome said.

"How come you don't attend there, you seem like a bright girl?" Suiichi asked.

"Too many absences," Kagome quickly explained.

"So…who do you know?" Suiichi asked feeling rude to ask why she was absent so much.

"Houjou, Ayumi, and Eri…but I suppose you'd need last names," Kagome briefly thought.

"I've met Houjou, he's running for class president already," Suiichi informed.

"Really," Kagome sighed as she remembered Houjou's remedies for her various illnesses. Hiei laughed at Kagome's thoughts and she thought about him in a tutu. The growling was low and there. Kagome snickered and began to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"You wouldn't happen to know Hiei?" Suiichi decided to ask.

'Does he know you?' Kagome sent to Hiei.

'Yes, he's a coworker,' Hiei sent back.

"What type of work do you two do?" Kagome asked Suiichi. Suiichi's eyes narrowed briefly before his mind put out thousands of question.

"We're detectives," Suiichi answered. "How do you know him?"

"We're **old** friends," Kagome vaguely answered.

Suiichi went to ask something but the bell chimed. Kagome stood up and bowed to him with a 'nice meeting you.' He watched her run off as his emerald eyes tinted gold and went back to normal. Turning his gaze back to the tree, he found that Hiei had vanished.

Kagome was finally at her last class of the day, Gym. She was thankful that her shorts were a bit longer then her last schools. Turning her attention to the teacher her eyes widened in fear. He announced that they would be doing archery. The teacher asked if some students knew the basics and Kagome raised her hand. No else had raised there hand, her face went pink. The teacher called her up and handed her a bow.

"Ms. Higurashi, can you tell me what of bow this is?" The teacher asked.

"This is a long bow, also known as a Yumi," Kagome answered.

"What is this called?" He asked as he held out an arrow.

"It is a ya," Kagome answered trying to remain calm.

The teacher handed her the ya and Kagome noched the ya.

"Would you like a glove?" The teacher asked.

"No thank you Wantanbe-sensei," Kagome respectfully declined.

"Can you demonstrate how to shoot?" Wantanbe asked.

Kagome nodded and pulled the ya back and began to concentrate on the target. Pulling back her Miko ki, she forced herself to shoot a regular ya. Releasing the ya it traveled and hit the bull's eye. Kagome smiled in victory and turned to find the teacher handing another ya. He told her shoot again and she did. Kagome fired again and split the first arrow. He pulled another ya from the quiver and Kagome scowled. Her anger caused the ya to turn into a very weak Hamaya. Releasing the Hamaya the ki melted the first two arrows and they fell to the ground. The target smoked as Kagome thought 'oh no.'

"Ms. Higurashi seems to be a pro," the sensei commented.

"Thank you Wantanbe-sama," Kagome thanked.

"Would you mind helping the others?" He asked.

"No sir," Kagome replied.

"Could you keep an eye on Yusuke and Kuwabara for me?" Wantanbe asked. Kagome nodded and shivered before she walked to the said two.

"I thought you were skipping class," Kagome stated as she held out the ya to Kuwabara.

"Keiko caught me," Yusuke grumbled.

"How did you end up in second year gym?" Kuwabara asked.

"I tested out of a lot of the basics," Kagome answered.

"Why's your archery so good?" Yusuke asked.

"I live at a shrine," Kagome quickly answered.

"So you a Miko or something?" Yusuke joked.

"I'm the temple Miko," Kagome defended.

"That sucks," Kuwabara muttered as he pulled the ya back. Kagome reached out and turned the arrow the right way.

Kuwabara released the ya and it landed fifteen feet away. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long class. Yusuke took a ya out and managed to get it stuck in the ground next to Kuwabara's.

The bell chimed and Kagome hummed as she ran out of the school. It would be a long time till she came back. Sighing she walked the rest of her way to shrine without turning back. This was part of her life, having to give up her normal life for the good of the future and past. She watched the shadows of random buses and cars pass her. Sighing again she smiled and looked ahead. The past was going to be interesting for the next two weeks.

'I wonder if we'll be forced to fight,' Kagome thought.

* * *

Author's Note:


	14. Week 1, Day 1

Week 1, Day 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Watching the morning sun rise was supposed to be relaxing. There was a saying about blood on the morning horizon being a bad omen. Stepping away from the hut she shared with Inuyasha, she walked the dusty path. Inuyasha had jumped down from one of the roofs and grunted to inform he was behind her. Kagome smiled, her dark blue eyes sparkled with the rising sun. She had long since dropped her human illusion. Her true form seemed more comfortable then trying to act natural. Sango and Miroku had alerted the villagers the previous day that they would have a visitor. 

The guest announcement went well considering they were all to use to youkai passing through peacefully. Miroku had simply explained that the youkai wished to study the village. The villagers questioned who the guest would be, and Miroku had told them that he would be a Kitsune. Sango then told them that should go on like normally and act as if the youkai wasn't there.

Kagome sighed as they reached the edge of the village where Youko would enter. Inuyasha was wishing that he could just cut down the fox and be through with it. The first rays of light were pushing past them and hitting the huts. Kagome tensed as she saw a figure in the distance. Inuyasha also tensed and his hand traveled to the handle of his katana.

Dark blue eyes studied the figure as he approached them. His confident stride screamed deadly to her nerves. His golden eyes appeared like melted amber as the sun faced his back. His ivory skin held a golden tint to it and his silver hair almost appeared to be yellow. He stopped ten feet away and smirked at her. Kagome scowled and wondered why he would even waste his time with them.

"Are you sure you won't give me what I want?" Youko asked Kagome as he ignored Inuyasha.

"Welcome to my village," Kagome greeted with a venomous smile.

"Very well," Youko purred, the amber in his eyes became darker.

"You are welcomed to watch the village and talk to any villagers," Kagome began.

"How kind," Youko mocked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome motioned to him, "and the others will be more then willing to answer any questions."

"Inuyasha," Youko repeated as he studied the hanyou.

"You have any problems you come to me," Inuyasha warned as he walked away.

"Is he Sesshoumaru's brother?" Youko asked.

"He is his half brother and an ally of this territory," Kagome informed with a smile.

"Status doesn't affect my choices," Youko also informed.

"I hope that doesn't hinder your life span," Kagome wished with a smirk.

"You are a strange Kitsune," Youko mumbled.

Kagome's ear twitched as she turned and walked back into the village. She could hear the woman and men waking in their huts. Slightly saying a prayer, she hoped nothing went wrong. Stopping at Kaede's hut she turned to find Youko staring at one of the shrines. Reaching a clawed finger out to touch it he pulled his hand back to find that it singed it. He growled at it and Kagome smirked.

'Maybe he'll purify himself,' Kagome hoped with slight glee.

"Who is the priestess of this village?" Youko demanded.

"I am," Kagome answered.

Youko chuckled at her and Kagome frowned. Her mood had darkened at his mirth.

"You have youki; and could not have this level of power," Youko stated.

Kagome frowned at him, reached out, and laid her hand on the shrine. She picked out one of the flowers and rolled the stem in between her fingers. Youko watched her in mild curiosity before she blew at the flower. The petals glowed blue and charged at him. Each petal stung him and vanished.

"You know not my level of power," Kagome hissed as she dropped the stem to the ground. She glared at him once more before turning away. Youko smirked as he watched her walk into a hut on the right.

"I will know your level," Youko promised.

Kagome grinned as she stood above Hiei and Shippo. Shippo had drool coming from the corner of his mouth and Hiei was mumbling. Kagome took a second to observe the scene before she reached down and pulled their blankets away. Hiei sat up and tried to grab for the sheets. Kagome laughed and pushed him out of the room. Kagome sighed when Shippo just curled into a ball and continued to drool. Picking him up by the tail, she carried him outside. Setting him down on the ground she picked up a bucket. She saw Youko watching her and grinned.

"Wake up," Kagome sang as she dumped the water on his head.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Shippo screamed as he sat up.

Kagome grinned; her job was done. Her children were awake and so was the rest of the village.

"Momma," Shippo whined as he wiped his wet bangs from his face.

"You'll miss training," Kagome scolded.

"Can't I miss it once?" Shippo whined.

Hiei snorted as he tied his sash at the doorway. He was dressed in a black fighting Gi with a platinum fox on the left leg. His undershirt was also platinum. Shippo growled and ran inside the hut. A few minutes later Shippo ran out with a brown Gi on, his under shirt was beige. He tied his sash and his hair back and stood awake.

"What is the first lesson Mother-sensei?" Hiei asked with mischievous red eyes. Kagome grinned at the two of them and began to laugh.

"Go wake Miroku for he's training you first," Kagome stated with an evil smirk. Both children bowed and took off.

"How do you have two children, their not your blood," Youko observed.

"Shippo was an orphan that Inuyasha and I saved, Hiei I saved from a bandit myself," Kagome simply answered.

"Most female Kitsune don't take strays," Youko commented.

"I am not most," Kagome firmly said and followed the yell to Miroku and Sango's hut.

Kagome's ears twitched as she followed the smell of Miroku's annoyance. It smelled like a spiced mint. The smells her nose could pick up always amazed her. The terrible two weren't awakening Sango because she already was awake with Kohaku. She could hear the Hiraikotsu clashing with Kusarikama. Miroku walked out of the hut rubbing his head as he yawned.

"The guest has arrived and it's your turn to train the children today," Kagome stated with a smile.

"What can a humble monk such as I hope to teach your generation?" Miroku ventured.

"Your humble butt can teach them to avoid barriers and work on building their speed," Kagome declared as the two rushed out and jumped Miroku.

Inuyasha sat on the roof and 'keh'ed before he rolled over. Kagome frowned and jumped onto the roof. Inuyasha blinked a few times before his eyes widened.

"You can help the villagers today," Kagome suggested.

"I've got better things to do," Inuyasha ignored her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled.

Kicking him off the roof, he flew through the air.

"Osuwari," Kagome yelled.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled as he struggled to pull himself up.

"Will you help around the village?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inuyasha growled.

"Osuwari," Kagome happily sang.

"Please," Kagome said and gave him puppy eyes. He growled before he pulled himself up to an Indian position.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Thank you," Kagome happily yelled as she hugged him.

"What a weak fool," Youko mumbled to himself.

"The weakling is one who doesn't have emotion," a voice grunted from behind him.

Youko turned around and growled when he saw the Ookami in front of him. Cracking his knuckles, he smirked at the wolf. The wolf growled a warning before he rushed passed the Kitsune. Youko watched in confusion as he picked up Kagome and hugged her. Turning his attention to the two, he wished to know their relationship.

"Kouga-kun," Kagome awkwardly greeted.

"Kagome, no need to be so formal," Kouga said as he hugged her. Kagome hugged him back and then stepped away.

"What brings you by?" Kagome politely asked.

"I've decided to take a mate," Kouga happily announced.

"Really! Congratulations," Kagome happily cheered.

"I wanted to invite you to the ceremony," Kouga explained.

"You are going to keep your promise to Ayame," Kagome happily assumed.

"Yes, I figured that since Naraku is gone that I can work on my pack like a real leader," Kouga informed.

"When's the ceremony?" Kagome decided to ask.

"In five full moons," Kouga informed.

"I'll try and make it," Kagome said with a grin.

"What's with Kitsune, you having suitors bother you?" Kouga whispered as he glared at the Kitsune.

"No…just the usual," Kagome sighed.

"Death threats," Kouga growled.

"Yep," Kagome sheepishly said.

"Well, I hate to leave but I have other tribes to invite," Kouga said.

"Bye," Kagome whispered as she watched him go.

Kagome smirked as she watched the small tornado of dust take off. She was happy to have been invited. Something told her she would be spending more time of this side of the well. Turning back around she faced Youko again.

"You know what those ceremonies are." Youko queried with a grin.

"Not really," Kagome sighed.

"They're a giant mating ceremony, you either bring a mate or go and meet someone for some fun," Youko filled in.

'Great and at my time of the month,' Kagome thought with a laugh.

"Sounds delicious," Kagome muttered before she walked away.

Something defiantly was warning her that she would not be able to shake this fox. Looking back over her shoulder she smirked at him. Something also told her she wouldn't mind not shaking him.

* * *

Author's Note:  
A Gi is a fighting uniform so you all know  
Thanks to all the previous reviewers, I'll be updating weekly once more. If I get ten reviews for this chapter I'll put the next chapter out even sooner.  
Thanks to all the readers 


	15. Week 1, Day 6

Week 1, Day 6 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she helped Kaede up the shrine stairs. The old woman was strong willed, but the will didn't always go with the body. Her eyebrows furrowed in worried as the old woman coughed and stopped fifteen steps away. Kagome looked from the ground to where they were at and smiled. Kaede had come a long way from when she was a child, those steps symbolized a lot in Kagome's mind. 

"You're almost there," Kagome encouraged.

The old woman smiled despite her age and nodded. Kagome turned her attention to Youko and saw him laying about the Torii. She thanked every Kami that Kaede was in no mood to look up. They made it to the last step and Kagome smiled. Kaede turned to the younger Miko and her eye held some sadness. They walked into the temple and Kaede walked towards the edge of the temple corner.

Kagome watched as she kneeled down and wiped the dust away from a wooden box. Staying where she was she sat on one of temple cushions and watched in curiosity. She heard the older Miko sigh and listened to small clinks. She closed the lid to the box again and pushed herself up. Her hands were holding something hidden from Kagome's dark blue eyes. Kaede smiled and sat in front of Kagome.

"You have taken the responsibilities as Miko with great care," Kaede began.

"I'm not that good of a Miko," Kagome whispered.

"Don't be so modest. You have guarded the Tama, tamed Inuyasha, helped a Houshi with a curse, laid a Taijiya's fears to rest, and became a mother to an orphan," Kaede explained.

"It sounds like a lot," Kagome thought out loud.

"While doing this you took it upon yourself to learn the ways of the Miko and help the villagers. I feel that it is only right to past down the sacred village item to you," Kaede announced with pride.

"But--"

"It would only be right to pass such an item to the village the Miko," Kaede whispered as she opened her hands.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," Kagome whispered as she took the offered item.

The beads clinked together as they poured into her waiting hands. They were Buddhist prayer beads, much like the ones Miroku wore. Twenty-seven red beads appeared newly polished on their link of string. Kagome's eyes watered as she stared down at them. She looked up at Kaede and embraced the woman as she let a few tears out.

"You are the only one I would trust these to," Kaede whispered as she hugged her.

"This means so much to mean," Kagome honestly said as she pulled away.

"They say that the true Miko's rein ends when the beads come undone," Kaede whispered as her eye misted. "I restrung them the day Kikyo died."

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"I took over the role of Miko, but I have no powers such as you or my sister," Kaede explained.

"You were a wonderful Miko," Kagome firmly stated as she wrapped the beads around her wrist.

"I must go an lay down," Kaede announced as she stood up and left the temple.

Kagome walked her out of the temple and Kaede left down the stairs as she struggled to keep her balance. The woman would never allow Kagome to carry her down the stairs; it would hurt her pride. Kagome reached down and played with the beads on her wrist as she thought about some things.

"Pathetic, why do you coddle the weak?" Youko asked from his place above.

"Strength is not always physical, it can be spiritual and mental," Kagome answered.

"Mental strength will not save you when you are but a shriveled old thing," Youko taunted.

"Humans have a will to survive that is what makes us strong…that and our bonds with others," Kagome explained as she smiled. Youko seemed to drift into thought before he rolled off the Torii and stood in front of her.

"Others are nothing but a weakness," Youko firmly said as his eyebrow furrowed. Kagome studied him for a few seconds before her countenance changed to something solemn.

"Who have you lost in your life that left such a scar on your soul?" Kagome softly asked. His eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in anger.

"You know nothing," Youko growled.

"I may not know you or your feelings, but I do know loss and sorrow," Kagome calmly said before she walked down the first few steps and stopped. "If you need someone to talk to…I'll listen."

His golden eyes watched as she continued down the stairs. He wondered how she could know anything of sorrow. Tilting his head to the side in thought, he wondered if she was older then she appeared. Her tail wrapped around her waist as she continued.

Inuyasha growled as he stared at Kagome. He had caught sight of the prayer beads and immediately began to wonder why she had them. She had explained that Kaede told her that she was the only one she trusted them with. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance as he smirked.

"What is it?" Kagome suspiciously asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you won't shatter them?" Inuyasha teased.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as she lunged forward to smack him. Inuyasha laughed and dodged her attack.

"Your age is catching up with you," Inuyasha decided to tease.

"That's it! You're dead," Kagome growled as she went to smack him.

"Missed again," Inuyasha taunted. Kagome stopped her attacks and smirked as her expression turned mischievous.

"Osuwari," Kagome whispered as she laughed evilly.

**Bam**

"Damn it!" Inuyasha mumbled as he struggled to push himself up. Kagome went to step on his head but stopped when she heard her name called.

"Lady Kagome," a young woman called.

"Yes," Kagome spoke as she turned to the young woman. The young woman blushed and Kagome began to wonder.

"As you know, my husband and I were just married…and we were wondering if you would bless our hut?" The woman questioned as she bowed.

"That would be fine," Kagome said as Inuyasha 'kehed'.

The young woman bowed and muttered many thanks before she led Kagome to the hut. Kagome reached the doorway and remembered what Kaede had taught her. Following all the steps with a closing prayer, she finished the blessing. The couple thanked her and offered her fresh rice balls. Kagome accepted them, knowing it would offend them not to. Kagome sighed as she stood outside the hut with the rice balls in had. Looking to her side, she caught sight of the silver fox.

"What will that weak blessing do? Bring peace of mind?" Youko mocked with a smirk.

"It will keep out any youkai or dark spirits," Kagome stated smugly.

"Your powers may be strong, but not that strong," Youko informed.

"Then test them," Kagome offered as she stepped back.

Youko stared at her as he remembered her trick at the shrine. Shrugging he fearlessly reached out his hand and touched the house. He raised an eyebrow in confidence as a smile of victory formed. He was about to pull his hand away and froze. A blue light surrounded him and shot him of the hut. He landed feet away with a look of anger.

"Your power is by luck alone," Youko growled as he reached out again and got shocked. Kagome's sweat dropped as she watched him repeat this action.

"That isn't good for your health," Kagome advised.

Kagome shook her head in defeat and left him there. Turning her head to Sango and Miroku's hut she found Inuyasha watching Youko from the roof. He held in his laughter with a wide smirk. Rolling her eyes, she sat at the base of tree and took out a rice ball. She bit into it and began to chew, her eyes lit up at the flavor. Kagome winced as the blessing tossed him fifteen feet away and into the river. Swallowing the rest of the rice ball, she got up and ran to the river.

Kagome watched as Youko stood up, water dripped from him. Kagome smiled as she set the rice balls down. She held her hand out to him in an offer to help. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and smirked. Screaming he pulled her into the river. Kagome shot up from the cold water and growled. Youko squeezed his hair dry and smirked at her. Kagome got up onto the bank and glared at him. Youko smirked again and shook the water from his body onto her. Kagome picked up a rice ball and smashed it into his face. Rice fell from his face as Kagome huffed.

"Jerk," Kagome declared and walked away.

Youko wiped the rice from his face and stuck some in his mouth. Wiping the rest away, he smirked as he watched her walk back into the village. Her white Haori was see-through and her red hakama outlined some strange undergarment. As he watched her vanish, he thought that maybe bonds with others wouldn't be so bad.

Kagome sat underneath the Goshinboku and stared at the well to her time. Her time was no longer her true home, so she couldn't say home. Her home was with the village and her children. Kagome ran her fingers through her drying hair and grinned, everyone was shocked to see a wet Miko. Wrinkling her nose, she thought she smelt like fish. A quick bath had remedied that problem. Her smirk returned as she imagined Youko smelling of the fish.

"He deserves it," Kagome lowly growled as her eyes narrowed.

"Who deserves what?" Youko asked as he dropped from the tree.

Kagome huffed and turned her head away as she stared at a tree. He growled before he sighed and sat next to her. Kagome scouted away and kept looking away.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry," Youko mumbled. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked over at him in shock.

"What did you say?" Kagome whispered.

"I'm not repeating myself," Youko growled.

"That's alright, I heard and accept," Kagome said as she smiled.

Kagome looked towards the well and sighed. Youko turned his gaze from her to the well and wondered what was so special about it. It wasn't anything worth looking at. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on the well and felt a strange energy from it.

"What's the well for?" Youko calmly asked.

"We throw the bones of youkai in there," Kagome simply answered.

"What's it really for?" Youko demanded.

"That is something that I can't tell," Kagome unwaveringly stated.

"Another secret that you hold," Youko mumbled.

"We all hold secrets," Kagome whispered.

"You asked who lost earlier today," Youko began.

"Yeah," Kagome trailed.

"I lost my best friend while trying to steal the Forlorn Hope," Youko confided.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

"He lost his pendant and went back for it when I told him not to, that is why I consider others weak," Youko explained.

"Growing close to someone is the easiest thing in world, even when you don't think or want a bond to form it does," Kagome whispered as she thought about Inuyasha.

"It hurts to lose someone close to you," Youko added.

"It can be the most wonderful thing in the world to have someone that understands you…and then it can be the most painful thing," Kagome finished in a murmur.

"That it can be," Youko agreed.

"A loss of a friend is something terrible, but its even more tragic when you choose to cut yourself off from everyone," Kagome explained as she leaned her head against the bark.

"Why do you say that?" Youko curiously asked as he looked over at her. Kagome sighed and looked up into the sky as she answered.

"Because you slowly kill yourself that way…your heart and soul begin to fade into a cold shell," Kagome answered as she remembered Kikyo.

"How do you know this…you aren't very old," Youko queried.

"Wisdom comes with experience," Kagome stated as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! Please review or just leave a thought!  



	16. Week 2, Day 5

Week 2, Day 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Dipping her feet in the onsen, she sighed and leaned back on a cool rock. It had been a full week since Youko had shown up. Wiggling her toes in the water, she smiled as she closed her eyes. The hot spring or onsen seemed especially warm to her tonight. Stretching her Miko ki out she sought out and found Youko up in a tree watching her. Slightly laughing she didn't care at this moment in time; they had come to a silent agreement. 

During the first, few days he was reluctant to get near the humans. Kagome had to keep a close on eye when the children ran over to him. She wondered if he would have killed the children without a second thought had she not been there. They had argued about how children were links of the weak system. Kagome had slapped him and stained his ivory with a red mark. She had also reminded him that he had once been a child, even if it was so very long ago. Since then, he was silent and watched the villagers work.

Youko remained silent as he watched Kagome dip her feet in the onsen. The steam from the hot spring fogged the area as he watched her. She had merely removed her geta and rolled up her hakama. She let the water come up to her mid calves as she soaked them. The girl or woman had proven to bemore then a mere mystery. Youko considered her a puzzle with never ending pieces.

She talked as if she was once human. The villagers respected her and looked to her for advice and wisdom. The wolf tribe seemed to consider her a sister. Then the one named Kagura had returned from the west and said that Sesshoumaru would like to set up a meeting about an alliance. The woman acted more human then a Kitsune. He began to wonder what her nature really was. He had seen her that night under the full moon. That was where he marked her as his to study.

His golden gaze traveled to her again as she let her dark platinum hair down. She began to untie her sash that held her hakama. She pulled her feet from the water and let her haori remain the only coverage till her upper thighs. She slowly took the haori off and removed another few weird objects. She stepped into the onsen and fully began to soak. He could still see the fresh pink skin that was healing on her back. Those scars changed his mind, the way he saw her that day.

Kagome reached up and touched the healing skin that from her shoulder to her lower back. She healed faster then any human, but the poison was still taking affect on her body.

* * *

_Kagome had taken Hiei out to build up his speed. He had said that he wished to be faster then Inuyasha and her. Kagome had left Shippo to train withHacchi on his illusions while she went with Hiei. They had come to a clearing and Youko was observing them with some interest. Kagome reached into her pockets and pulled two pieces of thick cloth out. She then tied them around Hiei's ankles and he moved his legs and looked down in shock._

_"These are called ankle weights, if you run with these you will build your muscles even more," Kagome explained._

_"Where should I run?" Hiei asked._

_"How about we play a game?" Kagome ventured with a grin._

_"What will a game teach him?" Youko scoffed. Kagome chose to ignore his comment._

_"It's called tag. They idea is that you touch someone and then run away and try to avoid being touched. The person that is touched or tagged has to chase the others down and try to tag them," Kagome explained._

_"How do we start?" Hiei asked._

_"Tag, you're it," Kagome said as she touched his nose and jumped away._

_Hiei frowned before he smiled and began to chase after her. Youko frowned and watched as the kid stumbled over his feet. Kagome landed in the branch that Youko was resting in. Hiei jumped after her and tried to catch his breath. Smirking he reached out and tagged Youko before jumping away._

_"Tag! You're it," Hiei cheered as he raced off._

_Youko raised an eyebrow before he grinned and fell to the forest floor on his heels. Spotting Kagome, he chased after her and tried to tackle her to the ground. This was the first time he enjoyed something besides killing. Kagome laughed as she smacked him in the face with her tail and took off. He playfully growled and charged at her again. Kagome turned around and gasped as he tackled her to the ground. Youko rubbed his nose against hers and smirked at her blush._

_"You're it," he whispered._

_"Let GO!" Hiei yelled as he kicked at the hand holding him._

_Youko rolled to feet and pulled Kagome up with him. Kagome's ears flattened against her skull as she began to growl at the intruder._

_"Is this thing…yours?" The youkai inquired as he held Hiei._

_"What do you want Inu youkai?" Kagome growled._

_"Vengeance, someone wants you to suffer and they sent me," The Inu smirked._

_"Leave my son alone," Kagome pleaded. Youko chose to watch how he handled this. Hiei growled at the Inu and Kagome seemed strong until she watched the Inu drag a claw across his cheek._

_"You can have your trash…in pieces," the Inu growled as he formed a glowing whip. The green whip touched the grass and it wilted._

_"No!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards them._

_The youkai laughed and threw Hiei towards her as he pulled his hand back with the whip. Kagome caught Hiei and quickly turned her back to the youkai to protect Hiei's small body. The whip bit into her flesh and wrapped around her shoulder as she screamed in pain. The youkai began to count in glee as he continued to whip her. _

"_Three," the youkai yelled._

_"Do you need help?" Youko asked, knowing that the battle was hers until she said so._

_"Four."_

_"No, this is my fight!" Kagome cried out._

_"Five."_

_"Mother," Hiei whispered as her tears hit his face._

_"Six."_

_Kagome stood up as the youkai counted seven; she turned around and pushed Hiei behind her bleeding back. The whip came towards her and her eyes bled crimson as her rage took over. Taking the whip in her hand the poison burned into her flesh. Growling Kagome pulled the whip forward and brought the youkai to her. Grabbing him by the neck, she growled and began to choke him._

_"Don't. Ever. Threaten. My. Child!" Kagome growled as her claws lengthened and ripped into his neck._

_"Bitch," the Inu growled as blood leaked from his mouth._

_"That's vixen, bastard," Kagome hissed as she tore out his throat. His blood sprayed her as she grinned in victory. The hot liquid that ran free broke her from the blood lust. Her rage had been satiated with his blood. She licked her claws and watched as his body turned to ash. Turning around she pulled Hiei to her and hugged him._

_"I won't let anyone hurt you," Kagome promised as she held him._

_Youko walked behind her and stared at her back. The wounds hissed as the poison ate away the flesh. Walking over to her he blew some sleeping powder into her face. Kagome passed out and began to fall. He caught her and took them both to the river to clean up. He laid her on the stomach and proceeded to clean out the wounds. Using his claws he scrapped away most of the dead skin that still held poison. Satisfied her rubbed an herbal cream and placed leaves on her back as bandages._

_Hiei washed what blood had gotten on him off. He had long removed the weights. Rubbing his sore calves, he sighed and looked over at the two. A small smile covered his face as he stared at Youko._

_Youko carefully turned Kagome to her back and held her head in his arm. He no longer saw her as the human that looked a Kitsune. No, he saw something more then a youkai and a human. He was no poet, but he knew things when he saw them. Moving her platinum hair from her eyes he sighed. She appeared to have the emotions of a human and the abilities of a Kitsune. Pondering her, he knew she would also be an excellent mother and mate._

_She radiated a passion that held loyalty.

* * *

_

Kagome stood up, turned around, and gasped. Her hands came up and covered her breasts. Youko slowly approached her, stalking her like prey. Wanting to growl at him and tell him to leave she found her voice weak. His fingers reached up and brushed her wet hair from her face. His eyes seemed hazier and more intent then before. Cradling her head in his palm, he lowered his face to her. His mouth hovered above hers giving a chance to deny him. She pushed forward and met his lips.

It had been only two weeks since she'd really met this youkai. She couldn't explain it, but something pulled her towards him. Her wet breasts brushed against his thin shirt as he kissed her. Something that seemed right couldn't be wrong. His sucked on her lower lip and lightly brushed it with his fang. Kagome sighed and licked his top lip and he opened his mouth. Hertongue traced his fangs as she found her back touching the cool ground.

She groaned as he began to kiss her neck. Kagome sighed as he licked her pulse; she had been having very bad dreams of this. Redirecting his mouth to hers, she broke the kiss. Her hazy eyes were clouded over in lust, but she couldn't take it any further then this. Youko kissed her once last time before vanishing into the forest. Kagome sighed and touched her lips; she could still feel his warmth upon her. With a smile, she began to dress.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I was making last minute corrections and realized that I was about to post the last chapter. This is the right chapter so I hope you enjoyed it : p 


	17. The Last Day

The Last Day

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Sango and Miroku had sent Hiei and Shippo out with Kohaku to train. Inuyasha nodded his head as he approached them. They were near the Goshinboku with their weapons ready. Sango was in her Taijiya uniform with Kirara transformed next to her. Inuyasha watched as Kagome entered the clearing with Hami-Yumi and quiver of arrows readied. Miroku calmly held his Shakujou and waited for what would ever come. 

"How you guys doing?" Kagome happily asked. Inuyasha's eye twitched as he wonderedhow she could be cheerful in ever coming battle.

"Tense," Sango answered with a smile. Miroku looked over at her, grasped her hand, and squeezed in reassurance.

"I don't think we have to worry," Kagome calmly assured.

Miroku eyed her suspiciously and smirked in his all-knowing perverted mind. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha and waited for Youko to show. She was a bit nervous; she only hoped that he wouldn't force them to fight him. Kagome had a feeling he wouldn't, but you could never know a true decision with a Kitsune.

The silver figure approached them with easy grace. Kagome watched as he walked and wondered if he floated. Shaking her head, she kept her face calm. He looked up and smirked at her as he stopped ten feet away.

"What is you decision?" Inuyasha decided to demand, he hated pussyfooting around.

"I haven't came to a proper conclusion…I would like more time to study the village," Youko calmly said. Kagome held her smile back as she watched Miroku stare at the youkai.

"The rules will remain the same," Miroku warned.

"No harm will come to anyone," Youko assured with a smile.

"You may have hut," Sango offered.

"I need no hut…but your offer is generous," Youko smoothly said.

"Then you are welcomed into the village," Miroku stated as he glanced over at Kagome. Her face held hints of a smile.

Youko nodded and smiled at them, his gaze lingered on Kagome.

* * *

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and found the woman hunched over. Her breathing was shallow. Kagome rushed over to her and helped her to a futon. Calling for Miroku, he came in and frowned. 

"Her aura is fading," Miroku whispered.

"No," Kagome whispered in remorse.

"She doesn't have that much time," Miroku informed.

"Thank you Miroku, can you please leave us?" Kagome asked. Miroku hesitated but left the hut.

Kagome took Kaede's hand and kneeled beside her. Her one eye turned to Kagome and she softly smiled. Kagome reassuringly smiled at her and coughed.

"Kaede, I have someone that I would like you to see," Kagome whispered.

"Is it…"

"Don't say her name…to many are listening," Kagome whispered.

"Please take me to her," Kaede whispered.

Kagome thanked the Kamis for her youkai strength as she picked up Kaede. Everyone looked at her and Kagome set her down and held her around the waist.

"Where are you taking her?" Sango asked.

"She wants to go somewhere," Kagome answered.

"Buts she's dieing," Inuyasha growled.

"I wish to do one last quest," Kaede announced as she coughed.

"Can I take Kirara?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and Kirara ran over and transformed.

"Your not going alone," Inuyasha, stated with triumphant grin. He would find out where she was going one way or another.

"I'm going with her," Youko said as he jumped from the roof.

"No…we don't even know you," Inuyasha growled as he stepped forward.

"This is something I have to do for her," Kagome determinedly whispered.

"Fine…leave again…see if I care," Inuyasha harshly said as he turned and left.

Kagome dejectedly sighed as she helped Kaede onto Kirara. Climbing behind her, they took to the air. Kagome held her around the waist as the traveled. Closing her eyes, she held back the tears that threatened to form. Opening her eyes, she whispered to Kirara where to go. Watching the trees below her, she smiled as she watched a streak of silver appear and vanish. Urging to Kirara to hurry they went a bit faster to towards the mountain, Kikyo lived on.

Kikyo stood at the edge of the cliff and watched as they landed. It was as if she always knew when they came. Her eyes widened in shock as Kagome helped Kaede off Kirara. Kikyo stood frozen not knowing what to do. She then looked toward Kagome and found her expression somber. Kikyo sadly smiled and helped Kaede into the hut. They laid her upon the futon and Kagome stood and walked to the door. Kikyo gave her a questioning look.

"You need time alone," Kagome whispered.

Walking back outside she found Youko at the edge of the cliff. Kagome sat down and sadly smiled. Youko sat beside her and looked into the forest. Kagome sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need to talk…I'll listen," he whispered to her.

Kagome turned her head buried her head into his chest. He frowned when he felt the warm tears hit his skin. Pulling her into his lap, he began to rock her. Kagome's crying seemed to worsen as he rocked her. The sun was beginning to set and her tears had stopped.

"Why is there death?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Youko honestly said.

"It's not fair that humans have such short lives," Kagome mumbled.

"No one said life was fair," Youko responded.

"I've seen to many deaths," Kagome whispered.

"And I've caused many deaths," Youko whispered.

Footsteps echoed and Kagome stood up. Kikyo's eyes were a bit red and watery. Kagome sadly smiled and knew that Kaede had passed. Kikyo held out her hands and Kagome stared at orb that was Kaede's soul. The orb floated out of Kikyo's hands and past Kagome before it vanished into the sky. Not bothering to question whom the other youkai was Kikyo began her descent down the mountain. Kagome wordlessly followed knowing that they would need wood.

The sun had sunk into the horizon and they had built finished collecting the wood. Youko had taken most of the wood so they wouldn't have t make another trip down. Kikyo had silently begun stacking the wood into what she had once long ago been burned on. The moon was shining down as the rest Kaede's body and wood. Kikyo brought the torch out and started the fire. Kagome watched as the flames flickered passed Kaede and eventually they consumed her.

Leaning against Youko, she took comfort in his warmth. The night had become colder. Kikyo closed her eyes and began to say a prayer for her sister's soul. Kagome closed her eyes and whispered her own prayer. Kikyo sadly smiled as she watched the fire burn.

"It's ironic," Kikyo whispered. Kagome looked up at her in confusion. "The older sister shouldn't have to watch the younger die."

Youko studied the Miko that looked like Kagome in confusion. He smelt the scent of death around her and wondered why they looked alike.

"She wanted to see you one last time," Kagome whispered.

"I thank you for allowing me to see her one last time," Kikyo whispered.

"Don't be sad, you'll see her again…one day," Kagome assured. Kikyo smiled and looked at the fire.

"One day…when I truly find death, that is when I will see her again," she whispered.

"Until that day…live," Kagome said.

"That I will," Kikyo whispered.

The fire had burnt out and all that remained where ashes. Kikyo had gathered the ashes into a pot that she had made. She handed the ashes to Kagome and told her to bury them next to her grave in the village. Kagome took the ashes and held them to her chest tightly. Before she climbed onto Kirara, Youko got on next to her. Kikyo had said one last thing before she left.

"There is more death in the future."

* * *

Author's Note:

I know that this chapter was short...but never fear for the next one will be longer(I hope) (: p)

**Seiteki Hekireki Jishinkaminarikajioyaji**: I do have the whole story already typed and saved to my computer. I always make sure to have three chapters typed ahead. That's so I can have time to work on other stories and not lose my place with them. It's also a precaution, just in case I go brain dead!  
Thanks to all the reviewers, you comments really keep me updating  
Please remember to review and I'll update in about a week or so


	18. Destroying Angel

Destroying Angel

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed

* * *

** Six Months Later

It had been six months since Kaede had passed on. The snow fell upon the village without warning, it seemed that time had passed without notice. Most of the harvest had been very good. Youko had turned out to be very good with all types of plants. It became obvious to everyone by the end of the second month that he had something with Kagome. Inuyasha hadn't protested much about the new development. He had been happy that she had finally found someone to make her happy. Inuyasha had complained that using a rose for a weapon was girly.

Youko had fought the hanyou and demonstrated that he could protect Kagome. Youko had also gained a new respect for the hanyou, he could honestly say the Inu's bark was as good as his bite. The Taijiya and Houshi had been married for five months now. They were expecting a child of their own. Miroku had bragged that it had been on his first try. He had ended up with a lump on the head from his loving wife. Kagome had left the village for a day to go to her time.

He had found it weird that she would vanish into a well. She had come back with something and had not shown it. Shippo had grown taller; he was up to Kagome's waist, maybe a bit taller. Hiei had also reached Kagome's waist. Kagome smiled since she knew her son wouldn't be that tall. She had taken residence at Kaede's hut with her two boys and Youko. Inuyasha had his own hut and according to him it was 'about **damn** time.'

The villagers had been coming to Kagome more and more about blessings. There had also been three children born in the village. Kagome had the experience of delivering one of those babies. She had been thrilled and nauseated at the same time. Shippo was practicing his illusions with Youko in the snow. Kagome had built a snowman and now Shippo kept trying to transform into it. Hiei had gone to train with Inuyasha in the fields.

Miroku was currently fussing over Sango. Kagome sat upon the roof watching Shippo and Youko with a grin. Youko had proven to be a good youkai once you got pass that exterior he kept. He was very passionate about everything he did. He never seemed to give up when he went to do something. Youko proved that he was caring when helped grow the crops and train Shippo. He had even taken a liking to Hiei and showed him some tricks on improving his speed. To Kagome's displeasure, he taught him some thievery.

Kagome cheered as she watched Shippo perfect his illusion. Smiling she smirked at Youko as he grinned at her. Kagome jumped down and hugged Shippo to her. She promised to make him some rice balls. Youko grinned at her excitement and slightly blushed as she hugged him around the neck. The snow fell onto their heads as Kagome pressed her cheek to his pink one. Pulling away, she watched as Shippo started to transform into random objects.

Kagome proudly grinned. She herself had been working on her illusions. She could hold them for three days straight if she wanted to. Kagome had also been able to transform into her youkai form. She was as tall as Kirara, but her build was slender and tone. Dark platinum fur covered everything but the four white lotus petals on her head and white tipped tail. She loved her youkai form; it was beautiful and freeing in her mind.

She had often wondered if Hiei felt left out of her little fox family. Kagome had traveled to Toutousai and asked if he could make Hiei a sword. The sword smith happily agreed. She had made the sheath out of some bark from the time tree. Kagome proudly carved a fox into the sheath and wrapped black leather around it. She had given him the sword and swore he almost cried. He had hugged her and wouldn't let go for an hour.

Kagome's smile widened as she waived into the sky. Youko had followed in gaze thinking she went mad. Kagura landed in the snow and frowned at the coldness. She placed her feather in her hair and bowed. Kagome noted that she seemed different. Her bangs moved when she came up from the bow and the crescent moon was there. Running up to her she hugged the Lady of the Western lands with great enthusiasm.

"How are you doing?" Kagome quickly asked.

"Very well. And you?" Kagura asked as she looked over to Youko.

"Wonderful," Kagome answered.

"I've been meaning to stop by, but have been busy," Kagura sighed as her red eyes lit up. Kagome began to grin.

"How many months?" Kagome asked.

"I'm four months," Kagura admitted with a blush.

"Everyone's pregnant but me," Kagome teased.

"Would you like to change that?" Youko teased. Kagome went red in the face and began to stutter.

"How's Hiei?" Kagura asked.

"He's adapted to the family life very well," Kagome assured.

"He seemed like he'd be a good kid," Kagura commented.

"He's my little shadow," Kagome whispered with a grin.

"Anyways, the almighty Lord Sesshoumaru wishes for you come back to the castle with me for a meeting," Kagura quoted.

"When?" Kagome questioned.

"Could you come today?" Kagura asked.

"Go ahead," Youko mumbled as he showed Shippo an illusion.

"Would you mind watching the two?" Kagome asked.

"Sure…leave me alone with the two demons," Youko muttered. Kagome gave him a dry look and sighed.

"I'll come today," Kagome answered.

"Very good," Kagura said as she pulled the feather from her hair.

"Tell the others I'll be back," Kagome yelled as they took to the air.

"Sure," Youko called out as he smirked.

'I've been domesticated,' Youko thought.

"Here!" Kagome yelled and tossed him something. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled at him. "It's apart of me."

Youko caught the small box and watched her go. Shippo jumped onto to his shoulder and hung from it. Youko opened the box and eyes widened in shock. His eyes saddened at the design before he smiled. It was purple stone in the shape of a teardrop. It was surround by silver and was on a silver chain. He carefully took it out of the box and smiled when he sensed the aura.

'Apart of her,' Youko pondered.

"It feels like momma," Shippo whispered. Youko nodded in agreement.

'She left a piece of her soul.'

* * *

Kagome shivered as they traveled by air to the castle. Kagome smirked and tried to speed up to hurry the journey to the Western castle.

"So what's the Kitsune to you?" Kagura asked.

"He's a potential mate," Kagome said with a grin.

"How'd you meet," Kagura asked.

"That's just say he hit me with his good looks," Kagome vaguely said as she remembered her first full moon.

"What do the other's think?" Kagura asked.

"Inuyasha has no problem with him," Kagome answered as she smiled.

"What about do you think of him?" Kagura asked.

"He's wonderful. He has his past, but who am I to judge…he's different now," Kagome assured.

Kagura nodded at what Kagome said and began to lower to the ground. They landed in the courtyard and Kagome whistled when she looked at the castle. Kagura led her inside and up to the second level. Kagome stared at the painting of what looked like all the Western Lords as she passed the hallway. Kagura knocked on the door and she heard Jaken answered. The little toad hesitated but bowed to her.

"Where's Rin?" Kagome asked Kagura.

"She's being tutored," Kagura answered.

They walked into the room and Kagura walked over to Sesshoumaru. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Kagome bowed to the western lord and he nodded his head.

"It is good to see you again," Sesshoumaru stated as he offered her a seat.

"I'm glad that we could form this alliance," Kagome honestly said with a smile as she sat across from him.

"Yes, I feel that this alliance shall benefit us both," Sesshoumaru calmly stated.

"I knew this meeting was bound to come…but may I ask what troubles you." Kagome cautiously ventured. Sesshoumaru sighed and offered her a cup of tea. Kagome took the cup and said her thanks.

"I sense an evil presence coming," Sesshoumaru began. Kagome sighed as well.

"Kikyo had warned me of something a while back," Kagome admitted.

"I have caught traces of Naraku, but he was destroyed with all his incarnations correct?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We never found Kanna," Kagome admitted.

"Did you search for her?"

"I have searched for her…but nothing was found," Kagome answered.

"This is why I propose this alliance. I will extend my protection to your village and friends," Sesshoumaru offered.

"What can we do for you?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of tea.

"I ask that you lend your help in any battles," Sesshoumaru declared. Kagome laughed and smiled warmly at him.

"How bought we just say we're friends and we can help each other whenever the other person is in trouble?" Kagome suggested. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question before he smiled.

"That would be…nice," Sesshoumaru stated.

"What about this evil you sensed?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Many youkai have reported their kind disappearing suddenly," Sesshoumaru informed.

"Naraku couldn't have survived," Kagome whispered.

"Many have also talked about miasma being present," Sesshoumaru added.

"This is to similar to Naraku for my comfort," Kagome growled.

"Kagura also seems worried by this," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Whatever this evil is…it will be stopped," Kagome assured.

"Bring the others back here and we can all discuss this together," Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome stood and bowed before she left the room. Her mind reeled with thousands of thoughts and questions. Kagura and her left the castle to get the rest of the group. This time she didn't even bother paying attention the cool weather. Kagome focused ahead of her of she thought of what this could mean. Her children would be endangered and so would Kagura's freedom. Her dark blue eyes flashed with worry as she stared at the smoke ahead of her.

Youko smirked as he handed Shippo off to Miroku. Hiei and Inuyasha were still training in the fields. Walking out he decided to go rest in the Goshinboku, training Shippo had left him annoyed. His ear twitched as he turned around and watched Shippo and Kohaku run to find Hiei. Sighing he continued on his way to the Goshinboku. Jumping into the branches, he sighed and reached up and touched the pendant.

'Peace and silence,' Youko thought.

Closing his eyes, he smiled as he began his well-earned rest. His ear twitched again as he heard a soft crunching of snow. Opening his eyes sniffed and found now one around. Scowling he closed his eyes again and began to rest. The soft crunching noise began again. Opening his eyes again, he found himself facing his reflection.

* * *

Kagura landed in the middle of the village. Her eyes widened in shock, it reminded her of the time she wasforced to kill the wolf pack. Blood stained the snow and fire burned at her temple. Tears fell into the blood soaked snow as Kagome ran towards Sango's hut. She saw a hand lying underneath the boards. Pulling the boards away and tossing them, she gasped and cried more.

"Sango," Kagome cried as she reached and checked for a pulse. Her friend's Hiraikotsu lay broken underneath her; the gash in her stomach was proof enough that she was dead. Her own weapon had been used against her.

"Kagome," Kagura whispered to the girl who was hyperventilating.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Running through the village she hoped to find him. Tripping over a villager's body she began to cry. She chanted 'no' repeatedly as she tried to sniff for him. The smell of blood overwhelmed her senses and caused her choke on bile. Holding back her puke, she forced herself to look for him. She came to the path that led to the Goshinboku. Falling to her knees, she crawled over to the red piece of cloth that was stuck within a dead bush. Blood coated the material.

She heard Kagura call out to her, but she ignored her. Running down the path, she found snow covering red cloth. Pushing the snow away, she stared into his face. His features had turned blue from the snow frost. She patted his cheek as tears fell from her eyes. Her warm tears didn't wake him as she cried.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried as she took the prayer beads from his neck.

Gently setting him back on the ground, she placed the beads within her pocket. Wiping her tears away, she looked behind her to see Kagura slowly approaching her.

"Oh my god," Kagura whispered as she covered her mouth.

"I will **kill** who ever is responsible," Kagome promised as her eyes flashed red.

Running down the path, she gasped and shook her head no. Kohaku laid dead in the snow, his eyes opened in silent terror. His Kusarikama lay behind him a few feet. Kagome kneeled down and closed his eyes as she held back the tears.

'Why? Why is this happening?' Kagome thought.

Looking ahead she noticed a blue energy cackle. Her hope had rose, a barrier meant that someone was alive. Pulling an arrow from her quiver she noched it and prepared to kill whoever did this horror. Her arrow fell to the ground as she entered into the clearing. Miroku smiled in relief as Hiei and Shippo hid behind him. He fell to his knees and passed out. Kirara already was unconscious at his side. Her eyes watered as Kagura ran behind her and gasped.

Red eyes turned gold as they took her betrayed blue eyes. Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and took aim. Gold eyes scanned the area in confusion as he took in the blood that covered his claws. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he noticed the skin under his claws. He looked helplessly at Kagome as her tears fell. The bow creaked as she pulled the arrow back. The pendant hung around his neck as he took in the area.

"Why?" Kagome whispered. "Why have you betrayed me?"

Her tears fell as she was reminded of Kikyo's story.

"Kagome…I can explain," Youko shouted to her.

Kagome released the arrow and he moved as the Miko ki cut a deep gash into his arm.

"All you have is lies!" Kagome shouted.

"Let me explain!" Youko shouted. Kagome pulled another arrow and quickly noched it.

"The blood on your hands is proof enough," Kagome growled.

"Kagome," Youko whispered as he began to walk towards her.

Anticipating his dodge, she aimed and fired the arrow. The Miko ki burned bright as it flew towards his heart. He moved in the path of her arrow as it soared to his heart. The pendant flashed and the ki vanished as the arrow impaled him in the shoulder. Having no choice, he transformed into his youkai form and vanished into the forest. Dropping her bow she ran over to where her children and Miroku where.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered as she pulled them to her.

"Miroku is loosing to much blood," Shippo cried.

"Is he going to die too?" Hiei asked.

Kagome turned Miroku to his back and watched in shock as the bead upon her wrists broke. The red prayer beads scattered into the snow. Her tears began flowing again. Ripping pant leg, she tied the cloth around his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Taking both Hiei's and Shippo's face in her palms she turned the to her.

"I have to take Miroku to time," Kagome seriously, but sadly said.

"You can't go now," Shippo cried.

"He'll die if I don't," Kagome pleaded.

"Will I see you again mother?" Hiei asked as he let a tear fall. A black gem fell into the snow.

"I **promise** you both that you'll see me again," Kagome seriously said she began to cry.

"You're not coming back," Shippo whispered.

"I have to seal the well, my time is over here," Kagome whispered as she kissed the both on the foreheads.

"What should we do?" Hiei asked.

"Take care of each other, you're all each other have until we can be together again," Kagome cried.

"Why can't we come?" Shippo asked.

"You have a future to make, but you'll see me again," Kagome whispered.

Hiei reached into the snow, pulled out the black tear gem, and placed into Kagome's palm. Kagome held it to her heart before she placed it in her pocket with the prayer beads. Standing up she picked Miroku up and held him to her. Turning around she faced Kagura with a watery smile.

"I understand, I'll take care of things here," Kagura promised.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered before she jumped into the well.

Hiei reached out towards her vanishing form, part of him worried that he would never see her again. Kagome sighed as she floated through time with Miroku in her arms. It felt like a part of her had died. Landing on the other side, she jumped to the lip of the well and placed Miroku down. Pulling a board over the well she placed the seals upon it. Picking Miroku back up she cried as she saw her future shadow there with a sadden look.

* * *

Author's Note:

I think this is the saddest chapter in the story…


	19. Becoming X

Becoming X

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

One Year Later

Kagome sighed as she continued the long walk home. Sarayashiki High School hadn't liked her six-month absence from school. They had not believed that she was truant because she had West Nile Virus. Kagome had been forced to drop out. The deaths of her family in the past had taken a toll on her; she had some gray hair within the dark platinum locks of hers. Sighing she smiled at her first small accomplishment, she held her G.E.D in her hand. She was the first of her class to graduate as a second year. Carrying nothing but old stuff in her backpack, she smiled. Reaching up to her, she played with the prayer beads. The purple fang necklace was her only reminder of Inuyasha.

"Kagome," a voice called out.

Her dull eyes looked behind her in disinterest as she walked. That boy with the red hair was running to catch up with her. Sighing she turned around and kept on walking, she didn't want any company.

"Ms. Higurashi," Suiichi called out again. Kagome sighed and stopped as she waited for him.

"What do you want?" Kagome coldly asked.

"Keiko was worried about you…we thought you died," Suiichi expressed and little put off by her cold demeanor.

'I am dead inside,' Kagome thought as she continued to walk.

"I'm alive," Kagome assured. Her illusion held strong despite her inner turmoil.

"It's always good to be alive," Suiichi mumbled.

"What do you want…I must be on my way," Kagome sighed in mild annoyance.

"I was wondering if would like to have lunch sometime," Suiichi asked. Something about this girl called out to him.

"Sure," Kagome said and continued walking.

"Can I have a number or address?" Suiichi nervously asked.

"I live here," Kagome said as she walked up the shrine steps.

"Interesting," Suiichi commented.

"See ya," Kagome whispered.

"What about tomorrow?" Suiichi called out.

"Sure," Kagome sighed as she vanished up the steps.

* * *

"Who was that?" A smooth voice asked. 

"Someone from school," Kagome answered as she smiled at the man.

"He has a strange aura," the man commented.

"Really Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"You need to pay more attention," Miroku scolded.

Kagome nodded her head and passed the new Miroku. He was modern, wearing black jeans and dark purple dress shirt. His attitude was also modern; he was slightly depressed and suffered from PTSD. Youko had really scarred them all. Kagome threw her backpack to the corner of her room and placed her G.E.D on her desk. Jumping on her bed, she reached over and closed her curtain. She didn't care that it was only the afternoon and she was sleepy. She closed her eyes and relaxed into her pillow.

* * *

_Hiei took Miroku from her arms careful of his wounds. Rushing into the shrine Hiei handed her the papers that he had managed to get Koenma to sign. Kagome opened them and found another ray of hope. Inside were a birth certificate and other legal documents. Kagome had gotten her mom and they all rushed to the hospital. She and Hiei waited patiently in the waiting room. Kagome leaned her head upon his shoulder and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back._

_"Why did it happen?" Kagome cried._

_"I don't know," Hiei whispered into her ear. She had managed to put up her illusion up._

_The doctor came to her and explained the dog attack would leave Miroku weakened for a few days. He had received twenty-four stitches upon his stomach and chest. They had also given him Tetanus and Raibi shots as a precaution. The doctor had also told them the stitches would dissolve and that he should check with his physician in a few days. Miroku had officially become Miroku Higurashi, the older brother of Kagome Higurashi. _

_The next few days were hard. Miroku wouldn't talk to her no matter what she did. Kagome had finally yelled him about it. She said he could blame her, that it was her fault since she was the Tama's guardian. She told him to blame her for falling in love. Miroku had hugged her and apologized.Miroku had met the future Hiei and was shocked by his height more then his third eye. They had even been told of Shippo's status. He was working with Sesshoumaru. Kirara had turned out to beBuyo._

_"What became of Youko?" Kagome asked Hiei._

_"He was killed by a hunter and his soul traveled to Ningen-kai," Hiei informed._

_"So the barriers formed after I left?" Kagome asked._

_"Correct," Hiei sighed as he leaned his head against her shoulder. Kagome flicked his nose and he glared at her._

_"That's for trying to enslave mankind," Kagome teased._

_"Hn."_

_"If Youko is still alive what will you do?" Miroku asked her, hate within his calm eyes._

_"I'll finish the job," Kagome unwaveringly announced. _

_"What if he's human?" Hiei asked._

_"Blood for blood," Kagome answered as she reached up and touched the prayer beads._

_"What if it wasn't him?" Hiei asked._

_"Miroku, Shippo, and you saw what he did," Kagome resignedly answered. "I even saw the blood on his claws."

* * *

_

Kagome's eyes snapped opened as she focused on the fading sunlight. A gentle knock and her door slide open. Miroku opened her curtain and sat on her desk chair. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Only we know what happened." Kagome whispered.

"Some parts are still blank," Miroku whispered.

"That's what Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is…a bunch of blank spots," Kagome sadly said.

"Are you going to search for him tonight?" Miroku asked. Kagome's eyes hardened and she nodded.

"I'll never stop searching until I find him," Kagome promised.

"Are you sure you can…"

"I'll toy with him the way he toyed with me…with us," Kagome darkly whispered as she sat up.

Dropping her human illusion, she walked into her closet and changed outfits. She wore a skintight black outfit with black hakama. Her dark platinum hair had bits of white within the locks. Picking up her bow, she put her quiver on her back and sat on her windowsill.

"I'll have revenge for all of us," Kagome whispered as she took off into the night.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
I think this one was the shortest chapter in the story.  
Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed, reading your comments makes me think of more twists to add.  
**Kill-All-Flamers**-I was hoping to add something new, because I always see Sango survive so I thought 'what about this guy'.  
**Seiteki Hekireki Jishinkaminarikajioyaji**- Shhh! you'll give it away! Shippo will be coming in soon.  



	20. Walking Zero

Walking Zero

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

The truth was so boring in this day and age. Stoic hazel eyes gazed down at the blood on her on shoes. Reaching to her back, she pulled out a staff about an inch thick. It was as long as the palm of her hand. She held in front of her as her stoic blue eyes flashed with repressed hate. A loud growling could be heard coming from the creature, she currently faced. The staff she held, her haraibou flashed white and lengthened to her height. The creature's ears lay back on its head as it watched a pink orb the size of a large prayer bead form on the staff's top. The wood was a deep crimson; it was wood from the Goshinboku tree. 

Her haraibou was a purification staff that had been bathed in the blood of a hundred demons. The wood took on the crimson color, but it still held its purity. Miroku had made her the staff and trained herto use it. It was used when her arrows couldn't be used. It seemed harmless, but that was far from the truth. She had sacrificed her vanity when she traveled Mt. Hiei in search of Toutousai. He was able to coat her crimson staff with one of her own fangs. She had found him on her spiritual journey. Half starved, tired, and delusional; she had found him. He had a pass into Ningen-kai for a few days while he visited a few old graves.

That was a month after she had found her familyof the past slaughtered by…him. It wasn't her time to lose; she would never lose to a lowly youkai. The staff pulsed blue as she pushed her Miko ki into it. Grinning she dropped her human disguise. Her long platinum hair reflected the moonlight. You could barely notice the pure white hair that was forced on her. The four lotus petals on her forehead appeared as she dropped into a fighting stance. Her tail swished eagerly behind her and her ears twitched in excitement.

"What do you want with me?" The youkai hissed.

Kagome grinned as she stood there and stared at it. The youkai was one of the five last silver Kitsune. The Kitsune was about a thousand in human years, age didn't matter to her. Its eyes were a silver color and the black pupils were narrowed. The youkai was disguised as a human female. Kagome hadn't expected to find something so rare on her hunt. She usually came up facing low-level youkai that killed or plan to kill humans. This one was trying to live in the human world.

"You are in the Ningen-kai," Kagome stated.

"Are you one of those spirit detectives?" The silver hissed.

"No…I am something more," Kagome vaguely answered.

"What do you want with me Kitsune…I have done no wrong," the youkai defended. Kagome bitterly laughed at its attempt to confuse her.

"I smell the blood on your claws…you just came from a murder," Kagome informed with a grin.

"Bitch…that bastard tried to fire me," the youkai growled.

"That bastard…didn't deserve death for something that pitiful," Kagome growled.

"Who are you to decide?" The silver asked.

"Who are you to take life and death into your own…claws?" Kagome questioned.

The silver growled and lunged at her. Kagome sidestepped the attack and knocked the youkai in the back of her head. She crashed to the ground and countered by kicking Kagome in the jaw. Kagome's head snapped up and the youkai grinned triumphantly. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. Cracking her neck, she wiped the blood off and placed it on her staff. Kagome lunged and brought the staff across the silver's chest. The silver gasped as blood flew in all directions.

"How?" The silver whispered as she touched the deep gash.

Kagome's eyes were a dark blue void of emptiness. Her face betrayed no emotion as she raised the staff and spun it around in the air. The Miko ki emanating from the staff began to form a ring. Stopping the movement the energy ring hovered above her. Holding the staff vertical she put the pink orb into the middle of the ring.

"Please…we can talk this out," the youkai pleaded.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she used the staff to swing the ring at the silver. The silver stood up and began to run. Kagome watched as the energy ring vanished once it hit the youkai. The silver froze in mid stride as the trees that the energy touched fell to the ground, cut in half. Kagome walked around to the front of the youkai and stared into the silver's shocked orbs. Blood came from her mouth as her torso fell from her waist. A sickening thud and plop was the only sound as the body fell in two.

Taking her staff, she touched one half of the body. She sent a quick purifying energy out and turned that half to ash. Repeating the action to the other half she watched as the ash blew away in the wind. The only remains were the blood puddles on the ground.

"Spirit gun!" A male voice yelled.

Snapping her head up she held her hand out. The bolt of spirit energy raced towards her. Forming a barrier, she watched as it vanished upon impact with her Miko ki. Her stoic features turned to a smile as she watched four boys come running up. She recognized all of them instantly. Yusuke held his hand out ready to fire again, Kuwabara stood there with a look of confusion, Kurama was studying her intently, and Hiei was smirking behind them all.

'Having fun mother?' Hiei mentally asked.

'Much fun,' Kagome answered back with a grin.

"Who the hell our you?" Yusuke demanded as he studied the youkai.

"Who I am is of no importance," Kagome whispered, her exhilaration was making her words come out quickly.

"How did you make it past the barriers?" Suiichi asked.

"You're a smart boy…you'll figure it out," Kagome answered with a grin.

"I asked once and I'll ask again…who are you?" Yusuke demanded. Kagome sighed and Hiei calmly waited for what she would say.

"I am the first and the last of my kind," Kagome began.

"Kitsune…plenty of those," Yusuke muttered and got glared at.

"I am neither youkai or human, but you may call me Seigei," Kagome finished.

"Justice?" Suiichi whispered in confusion.

"You can call yourself whatever…but you have a choice to make. You can either stay here and die or go back to Makai like a good little fox," Yusuke offered. Kagome laughed before she pretended like she was in thought.

"I'll have to go with option one…but without the death," Kagome answered as she grinned.

"Wrong answer," Yusuke sighed as he fired.

Kagome laughed and held her hand out again. She formed the barrier and watched as the blast vanished. Yusuke growled and Kuwabara sighed.

"I refuse to fight a girl," Kuwabara firmly stated.

"Then I won't harm you," Kagome assured as she pushed off the ground and charged Yusuke.

Yusuke grinned and aimed shot at her again. She dodged the attack and kicked him across the park. Her ear twitched and she held the staff firmly as she blocked the sword. The metal of the katana clinked against her staff's fang coating. Grinning at Hiei he jumped away. Kurama pulled out his rose whip and Kagome froze.

'That weapon,' Kagome thought.

Lost in her thought the whip wrapped around her neck. Panicking she grabbed the whip and let the thorns dig into her palms. She sent her Miko ki out and dissolved the whip into ash. Suiichi dropped the whip and backed away as the ki snapped at him. Kagome's ear twitched and she turned to see a fist coming at her. Weightlessness filled her being as she sailed through the air and slammed into a tree. Coughing up blood, she dropped her staff. Pulling out an arrow she acted like she was noching it. Yusuke laughed at her actions.

"Lady, there's nothing there," Yusuke mocked. Kagome began to grin as she took aim.

"I got that funny feeling," Kuwabara muttered from the sidelines.

'Better move Hiei,' Kagome sent out.

Her bow formed in her hand and she pulled the arrow back on the string.

"How the hell?" Yusuke muttered as he aimed his spirit gun

Her arrow formed into a Hamaya as she released it. Yusuke fired his spirit gun and watched in awe. Her Hamaya turned a pure white and took the shape of a fox. It ran along the air and crashed into the spirit gun. The fox opened its mouth and took the energy in as it charged at them. Hiei jumped away and Kurama noticed that he moved. The fox exploded and pushed them back. White light blinded them.

"That was strong," Kuwabara muttered in admiration.

Their eyes scanned the area and they found no trace of the girl. Yusuke looked over to Hiei and he just looked away.

"That energy was pure," Kurama whispered, it felt so familiar.

"Better report this to Koenma," Yusuke yawned.

The sun was peaking over the horizon as the spirit detectives vanished from the scene. Kagome smirked as she traveled to her home. She had done what she wanted to do; she had left a message for the spirit ruler. Kagome stood atop her Torii as she watched the sun rise. She had shown them some of her power, when that reached spirit world the rumors would spread like fire. Soon, she would find Youko's spirit or human host and be done with him. Smiling she also knew she had to do a bit more to reach her goal.

* * *

Koenma stared at monitor in shock. Yusuke had just finished explaining this female Kitsune to him. Kurama had noted some of her energy and Koenma had stared at her openly on the screen. She was a beautiful creature in his eyes, but that was what she was, a creature. Summoning George, he had the ogre search any files for the Kitsune. Yusuke wanted answers and Koenma had most of them in mind. The thing was, he couldn't divulge anything without being punished by his father. 

"I know you know something about her," Yusuke accused. Koenma sucked on his pacifier harder in worry.

"I've never seen her in my life," Koenma assured.

The word 'liar' echoed in his head. He had seen her once so very long ago when he was literally a baby. He had watched her take the Forlorn Hope to Kikyo. He had seen her when Kikyo's Shinidama-Chuu had ripped pass the mortal barrier and into the realm of the spirits. She had been human then, and he watched her become the perfect being.

"You must know **something**," Kurama stated as he too stared at the skin.

"I know nothing, she's far to old for me to remember," Koenma explained.

'Shit,' Koenma thought.

"She's old?" Yusuke repeated as his eyes accused Koenma of bullshit.

"Koenma Sir!" George shouted as he ran into the office.

"What is it ogre?" Koenma growled thankful for the distraction.

"I found a soul that might know about the mystery Kitsune," George announced.

'Double crap,' Koenma thought as he watched Yusuke raise an eyebrow.

"Send him in," Koenma sighed.

"I am not a male," the female voice stated as anger was present.

Hiei's eyes widened and he smiled. The spirit caught his smile and went to say something. He warned her to keep quiet in order to protect Kagome. The spirit's long black hair swayed in the unnatural wind that surrounded her. Her brown eyes landed on Suiichi and instantly narrowed, she knew his soul; she could see him. She was wearing her Taijiya uniform and standing in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma motioned to the screen behind him and she turned to look.

"She survived," the spirit whispered.

"Do you know who she is spirit?" Yusuke asked.

"First you will respect your elders, my name is Sango and to answer your question, yes." Sango dryly explained.

"Who is she?" Suiichi politely asked. Sango's gaze snapped to him and he froze. Her brown eyes seemed to be peeling him apart.

"**You **shall not utter anything to me," Sango hissed at him.

"Then who is she?" Yusuke asked.

"She is my closest friend, my sister, and she will reveal her identity when she wants," Sango informed with a slight grin.

"Can't you order her to talk?" Yusuke asked Koenma, annoyance present.

"My hands are tied," Koenma honestly said. Older spirits were harder to manipulate.

"Hiei, can you scan her mind?" Suiichi asked.

"She is a spirit, her mind is always quiet," Hiei calmly answered.

"Damn it! Now what?" Yusuke growled.

"Not all answers are in present," Sango hinted as she left the room.

"Should I send in the other spirit?" George asked.

"Sure," Koenma idly said.

Silver hair gleamed in the light as red cloth brushed against itself. Golden eyes narrowed at the mini ruler before turning to the group. His nose twitched as he smirked at Hiei, he knew not to say anything. They had talked before about it. His golden eyes turned to Kurama and narrowed. As a living being, he could smell scents, as a spirit he could smell the energy souls radiated. Death wasn't as boring as most thought it to be. His eyes turned to the monitor and he smirked. The Kitsune's human body would be quickly joining them in this place.

"I won't give her a name," the spirit warned.

"Can you tell us anything?" Yusuke growled.

"My name is Inuyasha," Inuyasha spoke with a smirk.

"What about her?" Suiichi asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked over and stared the Kitsune in the eyes. He bared his fangs at the fox.

"Don't speak to me," Inuyasha warned in a low growl.

"Looks like nobody likes you," Yusuke joked.

"Indeed," Suiichi mumbled. He sat back in the chair and thought about the spirits. They both had a grudge against him and he swore he didn't know them.

"Can you tell us anything about her?" Kuwabara finally asked.

"She's coming for Youko," Inuyasha whispered and then left. Before he fully left the room, he stared at the monitor and smiled.

"What did you do this time fox?" Hiei questioned with a smirk. Kurama looked up into the fire apparition's eyes and noticed a knowing stare.

"Nothing I remember," Kurama admitted.

"This was a waste," Yusuke angrily growled and walked out.

Kuwabara followed suite along with Suiichi. Hiei remained in the room and stared at Koenma. Koenma glared at Hiei only to have him smirk. A figure stepped out of a portal and smirked at Koenma.

"You will remain silent," the figure declared more then asked.

"I don't want my father's wrath," Koenma assured. He wanted to know about this girl everyone sought. He knew she had a connection with Youko and Hiei, but he didn't know how. Koenma hated keeping his detectives on a wounded knee. The hard earned trust he developed with them was being abused. He watched the figure walk over to Hiei.

"How have you been?" The figure asked Hiei.

"Fine, and you Shippo?"

* * *

Author's Note:  
Buyo is Kagome's cat, the certificate was to legally adopt Miroku as a brother. Kirara does have her orignal form. Dark platinum is like a metalic color and she got the white from all the trauma she recieved in the past.  
Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm a bit sad that this story only has five more chapters! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter 


	21. Damaged

Author's Note Important!  
I posted the wrong chapter! Ignore it Please! All I can say is shit...I messed up. This is the real chapter 21. Thanks to SnowBlizzard for mentioning that I skipped a bit or else I wouldn't have checked it!  
I'm going to be posting any answers or status to this story on a blog, I'll have the address up in the profile.

* * *

"True love is a fairytale, I'm damaged…how would I know?"  
Plumb (Damaged)

* * *

Damaged

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

The sun had already cleared the horizon to the woman's distaste. Climbing up the branches of the Goshinboku she jumped through her window. Miroku was asleep with his head on her desk. Softly smiling she grabbed a spare blanket and covered him. His features molded into something of shock. Kagome sighed and shock her head; the man couldn't escape the memories in his dreams. Walking to her closet, she pulled out a silver shirt and a pair of black jeans. Walking to her bathroom, she threw the clothes in there. Going back she pulled out some fresh undergarments, bloodstained clothes wouldn't do. 

"So little time," Kagome mumbled as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Turning the knobs, she began to run her bath. She slowly undressed, there was little time, but she could waste it. Time was no longer a concern of hers; it would never be a concern to her. Sighing she sat on the edge of the tub and dipped her feet in. Dropping her mental barriers, she let her mind open up.

'You have to be careful,' Hiei warned as he entered her mind.

Kagome sighed as she sat down in the warm water. Sinking down to her chin, she let her nose hover above the water's surface. Closing her eyes, she smirked, the water slightly moved with each breath. She felt Hiei's annoyance.

'Where are you at?' Kagome asked as she relaxed.

'I'm in the Goshinboku…I just came back from Koenma's,' Hiei stated wondering about her reaction.

'I suppose the others reported me,' Kagome mumbled to him.

'You certainly wanted to be seen,' Hiei commented. He heard her laughter and then a snort.

'What were their reactions to Seigi?' Kagome asked, the excitement leaking through their link.

'They know that you are a strong opponent for them to face, they even asked a few of our family members,' Hiei informed. Kagome's eyes snapped opened and her tail stiffened.

'Do you mean…'

'They called in Sango and Inuyasha,' Hiei confirmed.

Kagome growled as her eyes narrowed. That ache in her heart was returning to her.

'How are they?' Kagome softly questioned.

'They are still dead and not reincarnating…for now,' Hiei suspiciously informed.

'Good,' Kagome thought.

'Suiichi is coming…I can sense him down the block,' Hiei slightly growled.

'He was a spirit detective…why did he use the rose whip?' Kagome questioned.

'Suiichi is one you must be wary of,' Hiei warned.

'Oh well…don't tell me, I need a good puzzle to solve,' Kagome sighed as she let the water drain. Hiei rolled his eyes.

'I'm going to leave…but Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you,' Hiei calmly said as he vanished.

Kagome smiled and quickly put up her mental barriers. Drying off she began to blow dry her tail. Growling at it when it puffed up she quickly dressed. Throwing her hair into a quick ponytail she walked out of the bathroom. Glancing around her room, she noticed that the blanket was folded and gone. Looking to her desk Miroku was no longer there. Walking to her window, she looked out to see him by the Goshinboku meditating.

Grabbing her purse, she put the untransformed haraibou in it along with another few choice items. Smiling she walked out of her room and down the stairs. She looked in Souta's room and saw his bed made. Continuing to the stairs, she took them two at a time. Rushing into the kitchen, she grabbed the note on the counter. Scanning it she found her mom had taken Souta to school and gone shopping. Shrugging she left the house and walked over to where Miroku was. She set her purse down on the small bench.

Noticing her illusion wasn't up she quickly put it up. Black hair and hazel eyes returned as her tail and ears vanished. She sat next to Miroku and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she tired to relax.

"I sense a strong aura approaching," Miroku calmly announced.

"It's that boy, Suiichi," Kagome stated as she failed to relax.

"So has your lunch been moved to breakfast?" Miroku asked.

"No clue," Kagome mumbled.

"I sense a disturbance in your aura," Miroku observed as he opened his eyes and looked at her. Kagome's shoulder's slumped and she opened her own eyes.

"He's one of those spirit detectives," Kagome confided.

"Then I assume you found this out last night," Miroku guessed.

"Correct, I was hunting a silver and came across them after I killed the youkai," Kagome explained.

"What's the problem?" Miroku asked.

"I have no leads on Youko's current identity and Suiichi used one of Youko's weapons," Kagome whispered as she began to think.

"Do you think he could be him?" Miroku questioned. Kagome stared him in the eyes and noticed that there was a bit of hope.

"I don't sense Youko's ki or aura on him," Kagome crushed that hope.

"Keep in mind that he might know where Youko is," Miroku warned.

"Everything I do…I do to find him," Kagome seriously assured.

* * *

Suiichi ran a hand through his red hair as he sighed. The steps to the temple came into his view. He took the first step and froze. His emerald eyes grew dull as a flashback entered his vision.

* * *

_A young woman with dark platinum hair raced down the steps. A look of determination set in dark blue eyes. Her scarlet hakama twisted against her legs as her white bell sleeved haori swayed in the wind. He watched as her look of determination change to a loving look. She reached out, picked up a young fox kit, and squeezed him to her. That's when he noticed her ears twitching and the tail swaying gently behind her.

* * *

_

Suiichi shook his head and frowned. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he began to wonder what that was all about. Either he watched too much anime, or his memories as Youko were returning. What confused him was the fact that he had a memory of that fox he faced earlier. Shaking his head, he began his ascent up the stairs. As he approached, he heard two voices deeply conversing. Reaching the final step, he smiled in relief and at the sight of Kagome. She looked over at him and spared him a smile.

"Hello Kagome," he softly greeted.

"Suiichi…you're early," Kagome stated with a smile.

"Breakfast is always much nicer then lunch," Suiichi stated.

His emerald eyes strayed to the other male next to her. He was dressed nothing but black hakama. The man stood along with Kagome. He acknowledged Suiichi with a nod. Suiichi nodded back with slight frown.

"Suiichi, this is my older brother Miroku," Kagome introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Suiichi greeted with relief.

"A pleasure…I'm sure," Miroku mumbled as his violet eyes picked Suiichi apart.

Suiichi frowned again and his eyes widened for the second time that day.

* * *

_Violet eyes glared at him as he felt the energy hit him. A loud growl erupted from his chest as he charged. The man held up a staff and began to chant. Two shadows hid behind him.

* * *

_

"Suiichi?" Kagome worryingly questioned. His eyes focused again and he looked at the girl.

"If you don't mind I would like to take you out now," Suiichi commented, he was still dazed by the memory.

"Don't stay out to late," Miroku teased.

Kagome grinned and pulled Suiichi away by the arm. They reached the bottom of the stairs and she laughed lightly. Suiichi raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome shrugged and they began to walk away. The reached a nice little café that sold breakfast after walking for a few blocks. They sat down and Kagome couldn't help but look around. The café was built a few months ago, but she hadn't been able to go. Her friends and Houjou once invited her, but she stayed and helped a depressed Miroku. A waitress laid the menus on the table.

"I haven't been here before," Kagome commented.

"Really?" Suiichi asked; something drew him to her. He wanted to know what it was.

"I was busy when it first opened," Kagome answered.

"School?" He assumed.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed as she stared at the menu.

"I'll bring you here on Saturday, they have open mic night," Suiichi casually said.

"That would be nice," Kagome softly said.

The waitress came back and they placed their orders. Kagome noticed a vase on the table and pulled it to her. It was a rose and it was slowly wilting. She glared at it for a bit, until she heard Suiichi's chuckle.

"Have something against roses?" Suiichi joked.

"In a way," Kagome answered. He reached out and touched on of the silky petals.

"What could a rose do to do?" Suiichi lightheartedly asked.

"It's not the flower, but the memory the flower brings," Kagome explained.

Suiichi nodded in understanding and put the vase back. He could relate to the memory flashbacks, he was getting them for no reason. Kagome leaned back against the chair and seemed focused on his eyes.

"Do you ever feel like you've had another life…a life you couldn't remember?" Suiichi curiously questioned.

Kagome's eyes widened before they softened. He began to inwardly panic when he noticed the tears she held back.

"Sometimes it's better not to remember the past," Kagome whispered. He wondered what happened to her to make her seem so sad. There was a skeleton in her closet, and he couldn't help but feel the same.

"Most would want to remember the past lives," Suiichi commented.

"I am not most," Kagome commented with a pained smile.

_"I am not most," a firm voice stated_.

Suiichi ignored the voice in his head.

"Don't you ever wonder what you were truly like in the past?" Suiichi questioned.

'I know my past, why do you wish to know yours?' Kagome mentally asked.

"I have a feeling that I know my past pretty well," Kagome kindly answered.

The food came and they ate with little talk. When they were finished they both ordered tea. Kagome held her cup in her hands and stared at Suiichi over the rim. Her hazel eyes traced his emerald eyes.

"See something you like?" Suiichi teased. Kagome's memories triggered and she ignored them.

"Yeah, I do," she challenge. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink; he hadn't expected her to be so forward.

"What do you see?" Suiichi softly questioned.

"Your eyes…they remind me of my…friend," Kagome whispered.

"Is that a good thing?" Suiichi asked.

"It's a good thing," Kagome assured.

"So…would you be willing to come back with me again?" Suiichi.

Kagome tilted her head and smiled at him. She nodded and they stood and left after he paid.

* * *

Author's Note:

Two years have passed since her return from the past. I'm working my way back to the first chapter.  
Kurama and Youko are the same. As much as I like the fics with the two arguing inside each other I didn't want to do that for this story.  
Thanks to all the reviewers!


	22. Reflection

Reflection

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

  
9 Months Later

Kagome sighed as she balanced on the log. Her scarlet hakama danced in the wind as she balanced. Her mind began to drift and she fell off the log. A hard clunk to the head was earned to the head, courtesy of the Shakujou. Growling in annoyance, she stood up and dusted herself off. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Miroku and back flipped out of the way of another swing. Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you really care about Suiichi that much?" Miroku asked, already knowing the answer in his heart.

"It feels wonderful to care for someone again," Kagome exclaimed with a smile. Miroku offered her a ghost of a smile.

"Yes, it is a wonderful feeling," Miroku whispered.

"Hiei has a present for you," Kagome remembered.

"Does he plan to impale me?" Miroku dryly asked.

"That's my son you're talking about," Kagome warned.

"That does sound fond," Hiei commented as he appeared next to Kagome.

"Hurry up," Kagome rushed as she hopped from foot to foot in excitement.

Hiei rolled his eyes and Sesshoumaru stepped out from a portal. Miroku raised an eyebrow in question.

* * *

_  
3 Months Prior_

_Kagome grinned as she waited for Hiei to come by the shrine. Today was an important day for her. This would by the first time that she would see Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and her other son again. She heard the footsteps and her smile became the new rising sun. She ran over to Suiichi and embraced him. He held her tightly to him and she inhaled his scent. Hiei appeared next to him and looked slightly angry._

_"So, you're dating him?" Hiei asked._

_"He told me about him being a spirit detective and we decided to work on a relationship," Kagome explained._

_"What did you tell him?" Hiei asked and Kagome knew that he wanted to know if Suiichi new her other side._

_"Nothing," Kagome answered in confusion._

_"Then let's go meet the Western Lord of Maki," Hiei listlessly said._

_Kagome frowned as she watched the portal open. She couldn't understand why her son objected to Suiichi so much. A soft sigh escaped her lips and they stepped through the portal. She knew that there was something strange about Suiichi she sensed it since he came back from the Dark Tournament. Ever since the tournament, Hiei had been a bit more hostile to Suiichi. Suiichi had also been acting strange. Kagome smiled as she focused on the castle around her. She could feel the youki radiating off everything; they were in Maki._

_'This way,' Hiei sent to her._

_Kagome let her dark blue eyes dance over everything. Things had changed since she'd last been here. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had gotten a new castle. They stopped at a large set of doors and Hiei looked over at her. Kagome sighed; he would never learn to knock. Reaching out she knocked and the doors opened. Her eyes lit up when she first saw Kagura._

_The female youkai had aged beautifully. Her hair was still cut short, but her body had filled out. Sesshoumaru was sitting beside her with an unusual smirk on his face. His golden eyes seemed livelier then before, and his face was that of a matured man. The last person sitting at the table made her eyes water._

_"Shippo," Kagome whispered as her smile widened._

_His emerald eyes sparked to life and he stood up. He walked over to her and embraced her. Kagome lightly laughed at the height change. He was no longer the little boy that would crawl onto her shoulder or jump into her arms. He was a head higher then her and his features were still that of teenager. His emerald eyes were also darker in color. His hair was braided and left hanging at his lower back. His hair was still a reddish-auburn, and his tail was the same color, save for the beige tip._

_"I've missed you mom," Shippo whispered as he gave her one last squeeze._

_"You've grown so much," Kagome softly said she hesitantly released her hug._

_"You'll have more time to get reacquainted, but for now we have pressing matters," Sesshoumaru interrupted._

_"Hello to you," Kagome greeted as Kagura smirked._

_"Yes, hello now on to business," Sesshoumaru sighed as he lightly growled._

_Kagome nodded and sat down in between Shippo and Hiei. Sesshoumaru placed a wooden box on the table and Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion. He flipped two latches and pulled off the lid. Blue eyes watered as she watched him turn the box to her. It still looked the same after all these years, Tetsusaiga. Its black sheath was a bit dull, but it held its youki aura strong. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and he nodded. Reaching out she took the sword and cradled it to her._

_"Inuyasha never specified what he wanted down with the Tetsusaiga, and the barrier holds true," Sesshoumaru calmly said as he watched her reaction._

_"Inuyasha will claim it once more," Kagome assured as she put the sword back in the case._

_"How do you know this?" Shippo asked in disbelief._

_"Inuyasha didn't reincarnate, he placed his soul in a dying body," Kagome explained._

_"If the body was dying…that's impossible," Sesshoumaru declared._

_"The boy that he chose was on the brink of death. The soul left the body, but the body lived," Hiei clarified._

_"So my half brother is in a coma somewhere," Sesshoumaru muttered in thought._

_"He is another hanyou in the Reikai hospital," Hiei finished._

_"What about the woman, Sango?" Kagura asked._

_"Sango's reincarnation was already born," Shippo announced with glee._

_"Then how is her soul still in Reikai?" Hiei asked in mild annoyance._

_"Like Kikyo, she kept the part that was her separate from the whole soul, but when she rejoins with her reincarnation she'll be her again," Shippo explained._

_"How do we wake Inuyasha?" Kagura asked._

_"Place Tetsusaiga with his body and use Tenseiga to wake him," Kagome simply said._

_"What's the body's name?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_"Shishi," Hiei said with a smirk._

_"All of this is interesting, but we have other matters to discuss," Sesshoumaru seriously said._

_"You once mentioned something on Naraku so very long ago, do you have any information on that now?" Kagome asked._

_"One of his offspring managed to survive," Sesshoumaru began. Kagome noticed Kagura tense._

_"Akago is the last living relative to Naraku," Shippo began._

_"Wasn't he the baby?" Kagome asked._

_"He separated himself from Naraku, that's why Naraku was killed so easily. Kanna took Akago and raised him. The child began to grow once his other half was destroyed," Sesshoumaru explained as he held Kagura's hand._

_"What happened to Kanna?" Kagome asked. Kagura sighed and closed her eyes._

_"Akago killed her once he found no other use for her," Kagura answered._

_"He holds the heart, he can be killed," Kagome assured._

_"Because he grew his power has increased," Shippo began._

_"What are his abilities?" Kagome sharply asked._

_"He can't create incarnations, but he can possess those that are weakened or on the brink of death," Shippo informed._

_'Could Youko have been innocent,' Kagome thought._

_"Anything else?" Hiei asked._

_"He's been planning something, he's worked alone, but he stole Reikai's file on you," Shippo told Kagome._

_"Then I guess I will wait for him to come to me," Kagome sighed._

_"Then it's almost time to wake the others," Shippo stated with a smile._

_"What about Youko Kurama's soul?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_"Is it possible Akago possessed him?" Kagome softly asked. Shippo looked away and closed his eyes._

_"Akago would have been a child…but it is a possibility," Sesshoumaru answered._

_"As long as that remains a possibility Youko will remain innocent until proven guilty…but he will still be greatly mistrusted till that day," Kagome firmly said._

_"A long time ago I knew a girl that would once believe that everyone had good…what happened to her?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_"That girl grew to a woman," Kagome answered as she stood and bowed.

* * *

_

Dark brown eyes stared up at the shrine. Her eyes read over the sign. 'The Sunset Shrine' it read. Her brown eyes turned back to the many stairs and she sighed. She could feel a ki radiating off the shrine. A blue energy surged around the shrine; she knew that this was the real thing. Standing tall, she knew that this was her future, her destiny. Tessa Yoshi was not one to back down from fate. She began her ascent up the stairs.

Tessa was about nineteen; her short black hair came to her shoulders and swayed with each step. Her backpack weighed her down as she climbed the steps. It had been three months since she saw a youkai. Her mother was a teacher that married an American cop who was visiting a friend. Tessa had spent half of her life in America and after she witnessed her parent's murder, she moved to Japan. She had helplessly watched the youkai tear them apart from their car.

She had explained to the cops what the youkai looked like. They claimed she was delusional and suffering from PTSD. She knew the truth and so did one of the officers. The officer was her second youkai that she met; he was a neko youkai that worked with Reikai. She pushed herself to survive and she ended up living with her Aunt Hoshi in Japan. Wanting to find out more about youkai she searched and found herself at Genkai's temple.

The old woman was stubborn, but she learned how to defend herself from the woman. Tessa could see past certain illusions and spells that youkai used. A Kitsune youkai told her to go to the sunset shrine if she wished to know more and find out her past. Reaching the top, she stared at the huge tree and smiled. Looking under the tree, she found herself staring at what appeared as three youkai. She could sense one was an Inu and the other two were mixes. Her eyes made contact with the eyes of the only human of the group.

"Sango," the man whispered in shock. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he seemed familiar. She walked over to the group and stared at the portal for a moment.

"This is your reincarnation," the one with silver hair asked the air.

"Excuse me, but are you Kagome Higurashi?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, I am," Kagome happily said.

"I'm Tessa Yoshi," Tessa introduced with a bow.

"I know, and you must have lots of questions," Kagome casually said.

"I should probably just show her the answers she wants," a female voice whispered.

Tessa's eyes widened as a Hitodama appeared and took a human shape. It was like she was looking into a mirror. There body shape was the same, the eye color was a match, and the face shape was identical. The only difference was the hair length. Tessa took a cautious step back before leaned in closer.

"Who are you?" Tessa asked, she had seen spirits once before. The woman softly smiled at her.

"My name is Sango, and I'm your previous incarnation," Sango answered. Sango's brown eyes made contact with Miroku's before she looked away.

"I'm you…is that why I can see youkai?" Tessa asked. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked bored.

"No, you can see youkai because you woke apart of me up when you watched your parents get killed," Sango sympathetically answered.

"Is that why that Kitsune brought me here…do you know who killed them?" Tessa desperately asked.

"Yes, we do," Sango, whispered.

"Why did he kill them?" Tessa asked.

"His name is Akago and is a youkai that hated use long ago. His father was evil and he killed my parents…my village," Sango explained as her voice cracked.

"We killed his father and now he's redoing the past," Kagome finished for Sango.

"Tell me everything you know," Tessa determinedly said.

"If I rejoin with you, you'll know everything," Sango stated. Tessa stilled before she bit her lower lip nervously.

"Do it," Tessa determinedly said.

Sango smiled and floated to the girl. Hesitating she walked into her body. A white glow consumed the girl before she was left normal. Tessa looked at her hands in confusion and then took a deep breath again. She turned and faced Miroku with a smiled. Her smile faltered as she reached down and touched her stomach. Her face saddened before she walked over and embraced him.

"I've missed you Sango," Miroku whispered into her hair.

"I'm not Sango, my name's Tessa," she whispered as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Miroku whispered.

"It feels so weird, I know you all…but yet I don't," Tessa explained.

"Can you fight?" Kagome asked.

"I remember it all," Tessa assured.

"Then all that's left is Inuyasha," Hiei stated.

"I wonder how he's doing," Tessa wondered with a smirk.

"Then I shall be going," Sesshoumaru announced. He had overseen the merge and knew that the soul and girl were safe. It was time to wake his half brother.

"I'll be going Mother," Hiei stated as he vanished.

"Who wants tea?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Mother?" A confused male voice asked.

"Suiichi," Kagome happily said as she ran and embraced him.

She buried her head in his chest and snuggled. That strange ki was around him again. Kagome hadn't seen the Dark Tournament, but she wished she did.

"Why did Hiei call you mother?" Suiichi asked as he embraced him.

"He's just mocking my age," Kagome suggested.

"Ready for the festival?" Suiichi asked. Kagome looked up and noticed a tint of gold before it vanished.

"Yeah," Kagome whispered as she took his hand and left.

"So," Tessa awkwardly said as she looked over at Miroku.

"I think we should talk," Miroku sighed as he led her into the house.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I am so sorry about the confusion on the last chapter, I had put up the second to the last chapter on accident.  
I hope I introduced Tessa well enough. I just wanted to put Sango back in the story. One more chapter and then I skip to where chapter one started.  
If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and please review 


	23. A Little More

A Little More

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Koenma paced the Reikai hospital floor with worried anticipation. He glanced up at the wall and saw that he had five minutes left. Yusuke and Kuwabara were training for the Makai Tournament and Hiei was bringing the Western Lord of Makai to Reikai. Kurama was attending to his new girlfriend. Koenma felt a spark in the air and looked up. He took on his older form and watched as the portal opened. He sucked on his pacifier in nervousness. 

Hiei stepped out from the portal with no emotion on his face. Sesshoumaru stepped from the portal in all his glory. His stoic face held nothing but an uninterested gaze. Koenma nervously approached them and bowed. Sesshoumaru just nodded his head and Hiei crossed his arms.

"Welcome to Reikai Lord Sesshoumaru," Koenma greeted.

"Prince Koenma," Sesshoumaru acknowledged.

"I am curious to as why you decided to come," Koenma stated.

"I have no need to explain," Sesshoumaru calmly answered.

"The Reikai Hospital is a restricted area, I believe I have a right to know," Koenma said with a bit more firmness. Sesshoumaru glared at the Prince before he smirked a bit himself. Going against him could get you one of two things, death or a bit of respect.

"There is a boy that houses my half brother's soul," Sesshoumaru decided to humor him.

"Do you mind if I ask one more question?" Koenma cautiously asked.

"You already did, but go ahead if you must," Sesshoumaru idly said.

"I know you and Hiei have connections to the one who calls herself Seigi, I want to know her name," Koenma quickly said. Hiei smirked and waited for a response from Sesshoumaru.

"It would be interesting to tell her identity…but she will reveal herself when ready," Sesshoumaru assured with a hint of pride.

Koenma sighed knowing he wouldn't get anymore out of the Lord. He unlocked the hospital doors and stepped aside for Hiei and Sesshoumaru to enter. Hiei remained calmed as he stared into the room. He had never seen this part of Reikai before.

* * *

Fireworks shot off into the night sky as hazel and emerald eyes stared on. Sitting atop the Ferris wheel, Kagome smiled as she stared into the night sky. Suiichi's attention was diverted from the night sky to Kagome's face. He could only see half her face as he watched her watch the fireworks. Suiichi wondered if this was somehow symbolic, was she hiding something from him. The answer was simple enough, but the explanation would be long. 

Yes, she was hiding something. He could tell it was no dark family matter, her brother, mother, and Ji-chan were wonderful. There were times he could sense a different type of ki radiating from her. It wasn't a human ki and it wasn't a youki, but it was still pure. She had told him that she was a Miko, but she didn't say if she was trained or not. He knew he only knew half of her, but he already deeply cared for the half he knew. His head tilted to the side as he thought about the situation.

He had some minor trust issues with woman; he never knew why he had these issues. It was like some part of him told him to stay away from the female race. He staredfor a few more moments. She turned to him and kissed him on the tip of his nose before smiling again. Looking up towards the sky, he knew he could live with only loving half of her. He could trust this half of her without doubt in his mind. She sighed and leaned against him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. His other hand played with piece of jewelry in his pocket. It was a simple tanzanite jewel in the shape of teardrop. It was on a silver chain with silver surrounding it. On his way home from the dark tournament a Kitsune had tossed him it. He thought that is was a trap, but as he studied it, he found out that it had a part of Kagome in it. Suiichi didn't wish to ask her about it, he didn't want to ruin this moment.

* * *

_Cradling her head in his palm, he lowered his face to her. His mouth hovered above hers giving her a chance to deny him. She pushed forward and met his lips.

* * *

_

Kurama closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair. His eyes slightly opened as he inhaled her scent. Golden eyes radiated against the light of the fireworks. He pulled her back against him and placed his cheek on hers. She went to turn around and he lightly chuckled.

"Suiichi," Kagome whispered in confusion.

"Shh, I've waited so long," Suiichi, whispered as his golden eyes flashed.

"What are you…"

"No more words, I just want to hold you," Suiichi heavily whispered in her ear.

Kagome sighed and relaxed against him. His arm snakedaround her waist and held her against his body, as they remained seated. His free hand gently trailed up her side and then to her hand. He rubbed the inside of her palm as she gently began to purr. He smirked against her cheek. Turning her around to face him, her eyes were hazed in relaxation. Her mind was too relaxed to recognize the golden gaze. Kagome's hands clutched at his hair as he lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and missed the shade of his hair lightening.

His breathe danced on her lips before he claimed them. He furiously kissed as she molded to his body once again. His mouth opened and he urged her tongue to enter with his own. Her human illusion began to flicker as the kissed deepened. Her tongue ran across his fangs and failed to signal her mind. They were becoming sharper with each second. His hair turned to silk in her hands as he massaged her back.

* * *

_"Why?" Kagome whispered. "Why have you betrayed me?"

* * *

_

His eyes snapped opened as they flashed from gold to green.

* * *

_"All you have is lies!" Kagome shouted.

* * *

_

His eyes turned back to green as tears filled his eyes.

* * *

_"Let me explain!" Youko shouted. Kagome pulled another arrow and quickly noched it.

* * *

_

Kagome felt the warm liquid hit her face. Her eyes opened in worry as she searched Suiichi's face. His eyes were filling with tears as they shown with hurt, betrayal, and lose.

"Suiichi, are you alright?" Kagome asked.

* * *

_"The blood on your hands is proof enough," Kagome growled.

* * *

_

His eyes turned to her and he could see the overlaying image of another her. He could see the other her, the Kitsune glaring at him with obvious betrayal.

* * *

_"Kagome," Youko whispered as he began to walk towards her.

* * *

_

"Kagome," Suiichi whispered as he pulled her to him.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, worry lacing her words.

"I didn't mean to do it," Suiichi whispered as he held her to him. The blood on his hands seemed to appear in his mind.

"The kiss was perfectly fine, I wanted it," Kagome assured in confusion.

Suiichi stared past her as he just held her. Memories of the past came to him in small flashbacks. He sighed and buried his face into her neck.

"Let me hold you…just…a little more," Suiichi whispered.

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head against his shoulder as listened to his breathing. He seemed quiet in thought as he held her a bit tighter.

'Did I know you before? Is that why your presence draws me to you?' Suiichi thought as he sighed.

The pendant briefly glowed and Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion. She felt something lost so long ago. Her concentration on the familiar presence broke as Suiichi let her go. He tilted her chin up to him so he could look into her eyes.

"What do you hide from me?" He whispered to her.

"Would you hate me if I told you?" Kagome asked.

"No," Suiichi whispered as she pulled away and distanced herself.

"I want to believe you," Kagome began.

"Then believe me, I never go back on my word," Suiichi assured.

Kagome looked away and into the distance. They were high enough on the Ferris wheel; no one would see them. She sighed and closed her eyes. His emerald eyes lit up in victory as she dropped her illusion. He had a feeling; he had always known that she was the strange Kitsune they met randomly.

"I knew you were her," Suiichi whispered as he reached out and touched a platinum lock.

"This is what I am, who I am. I am the Youkai-Ningen," Kagome proudly stated. Her tail twitched at the silence she received. His gaze seemed to be memorizing every aspect of her. He reached out and pulled her to him.

"I accept you, you are what you are," Suiichi assured.

Kagome sighed in relief as she hugged him tightly. He grunted at her strength and chuckled as she blushed. He reached out and rubbed her fox ear. Kagome sighed as the sensation relaxed her, doing this seemed like a distant memory. Suiichi remembered the fox ears that he once had. He didn't like them to be touched; they were sensitive.

"You won't send me to Makai?" Kagome asked as she leaned against him.

"You were never from Makai…were you?" Suiichi asked.

"I was once human and born in this realm," Kagome answered.

"You're my little vixen," Suiichi whispered. Kagome smiled against his chest. The Ferris wheel began to move. Kagome began to pull away and he held her to him. She glanced up at him.

"A little more, let's stay like this."

* * *

Hiei's crimson eyes traveled across each bed in mild shock. His face remained stoic as he read some the charts. There were spirits that were vanishing, some diseased youkai, and few Ningens. He smirked; most of the Ningens were those that had contact with Reikai. At the end of the isle of beds, they came to one last bed. Sesshoumaru silently stared the body upon the bed. 

Peach colored skin, short white hair, and a height about 5'8. His golden eyes studied the figure one last time before he placed Tetsusaiga upon the body. The old sword pulsed and the body began to glow. Sesshoumaru looked over at Hiei.

"His soul is in there," Hiei assured.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his Tenseiga and felt the pulse. The sword was calling to its twin fang and the owner. Koenma watched in fascination as he raised the sword and sent a white arc of energy to the body. The body pulsed three times before the chest began to steadly rise. He could see the eye movement under the lids.

"Welcome back half brother," Sesshoumaru stated as he watched the eyes open.

Dark violet eyes snapped opened as he went flying up. Pulling the heart monitor cord and anything else from his body he inhaled deeply. His had grasped the Tetsusaiga and his mouth formed into a shaky smirk. His violet eyes stared at each figure and slightly grinned. His eyes landed upon Sesshoumaru and he began to smirk.

"How ya doing…you old dog?" Inuyasha jokingly asked. Sesshoumaru frowned before he began to grin.

"It seems your new form has a lack of oxygen to the brain," Sesshoumaru stated.

Inuyasha grunted and turned his eyes to Hiei. His violet gaze looked over the squirt.

"All this time and your still the same height," Inuyasha teased. Hiei frowned and growled at him.

"All this time and you still have no brain," Hiei commented.

"You people pick on my brain to much," Inuyasha sighed as he stared down at the hospital robe.

"Would you like to know your name and youkai species?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised brow.

"Sure," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You are a Shishi, and your name is Shishi," Sesshoumaru dryly informed.

"Why is it that I get named after my species?" Inuyasha wondered.

"You are still a hanyou, but you are not human," Sesshoumaru said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"We don't know your other half," Koenma enlightened.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Hiei smirked and sent to him all the images concerning Kagome. He showed him Suiichi and her fight with the detectives.

* * *

Kagome held Suiichi's hand as they walked along the fair. They stopped walking and she discreetly sniffed the air. Crimson eyes stared at her from the distance. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she let go of Suiichi's hand. He stood at six feet with pale lavender hair. His crimson orbs showed above the rim of his black sunglasses. He smirked and waved to her. 

'Nice to see you again Kagome,' Akago sent to her mind.

'I can't say the same,' Kagome growled. Her illusion flickered and he grinned.

'Temper, temper,' Akago scolded, 'wouldn't want an innocent to lose their head.'

'Your time will come,' Kagome assured.

'Just like your beloved Youko?' Akago mocked as he softly chuckled.

"Shut up," Kagome growled.

"Kagome?" Suiichi asked in confusion.

'It's not good to answer the voices in your head out loud,' Akago warned.

'You'll meet your father's fate,' Kagome promised.

'He was weak; he didn't think you a worthy opponent. But I saw your heart, I know better then him. You are prize, such purity can be turned to pure darkness,' Akago whispered in ecstasy.

'Bastard,' Kagome taunted.

'The bastard would be your beloved Youko…all that wonderful blood on his hands. **His** blood coated **your** arrow as he pleaded for **your** forgiveness and understanding. The betrayal was greater then Kikyo's and Inuyasha.'

"Kagome are you alright?" Suiichi asked as he tapped her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kagome quickly assured as she looked at him. He nodded and she looked back to find Akago gone.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Inuyasha is not Shishiwakamaru  
The next chapter will be where chapter 1 left off  
Please review, they encourage me to write and put out the remaining chapters 


	24. Cuts You Up

Cuts You Up

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed

* * *

**

3 Year Mark

Kagome sat under the Goshinboku with her face in her hands. Tears of joy and sorrow ran down her cheeks. Forgetting her human illusion, she sat with her dark platinum hair and dark blue eyes. Wiping the tears away with her sleeve she sighed again. Looking up to the crescent moon she found that the full moon had gone and left her. Her face turned to the stairway leading off the shrine grounds. It had been five nights, and Youko came each night.

Kagome's ears twitched in aggravation as she listened to the silent night. Her head lazily rolled to the side and she stood up. Summoning her haraibou to her, she prepared for a fight. She had made a promise to Miroku, to herself. It was destiny's plan that caused this; she would have to kill Youko. He came every night to her in his youkai form, and she could not bring herself to kill him. Taking her arrow from the ground, she held it in her hand like a lifeline.

'Can I do it?' She asked the sky.

Her dark blue eyes filled with tears. She could hear Miroku and Tessa conversing in the house happily. Inuyasha, or Shishi now was talking to Shippo and Hiei. Kagome began her descent down the steps. Her gut tightened as the emotions cut her up on the inside. Sango was no longer Sango; she was new, free of the past. Miroku was also free of the past; he had his Sango back. He was no longer concerned with the need for revenge against Youko. Kagome was the only one that couldn't find her happiness.

The corners of her lips slightly turned up in a sad smile. Hiei pushed at her mental barriers, she could feel his questions. She enforced her mind barriers even more; this was something she had to do alone. Each step made her sweat in nervousness. It was like she had to walk back into the village, the destroyed village. Her knuckles turned white as she stood on the last step. The barrier was the only thing separating her from him.

Silver flashed across the street, he was coming. Hiding her emotions, she let her dark blue eyes become doll eyes. They were empty and showed nothing. Golden eyes stared at her in surprise as she stood there. The pendant hung from his mouth, she could feel her soul. The fox stood at the edge of the barrier and looked up at her. Kagome calmly stared down at the fox.

"Why don't you take human form?" Kagome asked.

The first true words spoken to him sounded empty. A light flashed he appeared in his humanoid form. The silver hair framed his face and hung at his back. His silver ears twitched at the sounds of the night and his tail remained stilled. Kagome wished she could embrace and tell him everything was all right, but that wasn't reality.

"How dare you show your face to me?" Kagome demanded with a growl. Youko played with the pendant before he swung it around.

"I can't stay in this form long," Youko calmly spoke.

"Then say what you have to or die," Kagome offered. He coldly smirked at the situation before he gazed into her eyes.

"You know that I didn't kill them, I would never betray you," Youko stated.

"Sometimes truth and lies become blurred, you will remain innocent of the crime until proven guilty," Kagome announced.

"Did you even really love me, or did that become blurred with need?" Youko coldly asked. He was tired of being on the defense, he wanted his name cleared for a crime he never did.

"I loved you, but…"

"Love has no buts, you either did or you didn't," Youko interrupted. Kagome growled at him and threw the arrow at him. He caught it and held it in surprise.

"Not everything is black and white," Kagome whispered.

"Then why is it so hard for you to see that I'm innocent?" Youko whispered.

"I know you're innocent, but I must go with the facts," Kagome confessed.

Youko reached out and laid his hand against the barrier. Kagome frowned as his skin was slowly purified from the palm. She weakened the barrier and his hand passed through and caressed her face. His image began to flicker and her eyes widened. Suiichi fell to the ground still asleep. Kagome sat down on the steps and stared at her red haired love in shock. She knew, deep down that, he was Youko; it was woman's intuition.

"What will you do?" A voice asked from behind.

Kagome turned to the left to find Yusuke standing there. He shrugged and walked over to sit next to her. Her tail moved to the right to avoid being squished. Yusuke and Kuwabara found out Kagome was Seigi before they left to the Makai tournament. Yusuke was now engaged to Keiko and Kuwabara was in college. Yusuke and Keiko were going to open their own coffee shop. Kagome sighed and shook her head in thought.

Yusuke had found out he had youkai blood in him when it rose. He had found a true friend in Kagome, when he found out her history. They had talked and shared stories of their past. He had sensed Youko's ki in the area and decided to follow it, he wanted to know what the Kitsune was up to. Yusuke reached down and took the pendant from Suiichi's hand.

"Suiichi probably isn't aware of himself changing," Yusuke mumbled to himself. He knew of Kagome and Youko's history.

"I can't kill Youko," Kagome cried as she stared down at Suiichi.

"Even if you wanted to?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't kill Youko and risk Suiichi," Kagome stated as she reached down and picked up Suiichi.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as she held Suiichi to her. Youkai strength was an amazing thing to have.

"I still think Youko's innocent, he may be a bastard, but he isn't **that** heartless," Yusuke defended.

"You're such a wonderful friend," Kagome joked.

"What if it was Akago? Then I tried to kill Youko for no reason," Kagome wanted to cry, but softly spoke.

"You couldn't help what you saw, you did what you thought was right," Yusuke offered.

"All this time wasted on revenge and hate," Kagome sighed as she began up the steps.

"Not taking him home?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the pendant.

"No, he should know about his change," Kagome sighed as she heard a soft snore.

"Whatever, just take care of him, he is only human," Yusuke said as he handed her the pendant and walked away.

"Only human," Kagome repeated as her shrine door opened.

Hiei held the door open and waited for Kagome to pass through. It was a funny sight to see Kagome carrying Suiichi. His face was snuggled into her chest, and Miroku grinned. Tessa hit him and whispered pervert.

"He's your new pet?" Shishi called out.

"Shut up Shishi," Kagome softly said.

"I still go by Inuyasha," Shishi muttered.

Kagome ignored them and walked up the steps to her room. The sun would be rising in a few hours. She pushed opened her bedroom door with her foot and laid him on her bed. A soft smile crossed her face as she covered him with an extra blanket; he only had on sleeping pants. Kagome sat on the floor and stared up at Suiichi. Her ear twitched as she heard the footsteps stop at her door. She sniffed the air and knew that it was Inuyasha coming in.

"So this is the new Youko?" Inuyasha asked.

"How do you know?" Kagome softly asked.

"I've been dead and watching over both of you," Inuyasha casually said.

"He has Youko's soul, but he's not Youko," Kagome whispered.

"He wasn't the one that killed us," Inuyasha announced.

Kagome's eyes widened and turned to look at him. Inuyasha ran a hand through his short white hair. He walked over and sat next to her. His violet eyes turned thoughtful as he looked at Suiichi.

"What didn't you tell me this before?" Kagome almost growled.

"We weren't sure," Inuyasha answered.

"We?"

"Sango, Kohaku, and I weren't sure if he was being controlled," Inuyasha explained.

"Kanna," Kagome growled in understanding.

"We managed to talk to her soul, and she admitted to controlling Youko for Akago," Inuyasha clarified.

"I still can't fully trust Youko," Kagome sighed.

"But you can trust Suiichi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I guess I fell for his reincarnation in a way," Kagome said as she chuckled at the irony.

"We are all reincarnations in some way," Inuyasha whispered.

"Least we get a chance to right the wrongs," Kagome tried to lighten the situation.

"KAGOME, I'M HERE!" A male voice shouted.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran over to her window. They looked out to see the Goshinboku in flames. Akago stood there laughing in the firelight. He wore black hakama and a sapphire haori. He waived to them and laughed again as he watched them run from the window. His red eyes glared as they all ran out the door.

* * *

Miroku and Tessa had heard the shout for Kagome. It was all happening so fast, to soon. Miroku took Tessa's hand and mixed their fingers together. He embraced her and smiled. Tessa wrapped her free arm around him. 

"Together," Miroku whispered.

"Forever…I won't leave again," Tessa promised as she released him.

"We'll get the life we deserve," Miroku whispered as he picked up his Shakujou.

Tessa nodded in agreement and shouldered her Hiraikotsu. Shippo had fixed her weapon and kept it through the ages. They held hands and ran out the door with the others.

Hiei grinned as he stood up. Shippo looked down at him and smirked. The final battle had come. After all these years, they would finally be able to have their justice or revenge.

* * *

"Ready?" Shippo asked. 

"After all this pain…I'm exhilarated," Hiei, replied.

"Our justice has come," Shippo whispered as they walked to the door.

"The line separating justice and revenge can be thin," Hiei stated as they stared up at the burning Goshinboku.

* * *

Kagome's eyes watered as she watched her tree go up in flames. She could feel its pain with each crackle. Turning her hateful glare to Akago, she bared her fangs. Akago laughed at her and held his hand in front of him. A staff formed in his hand with to blades connected on each end. Kagome watched as a blast of light shot through his stomach. Yusuke ran up to her and she smiled. The hole in stomach quickly filled in. 

"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Still asleep," Kagome replied.

"So your fox is alone…should I send a hound to hunt?" Akago questioned.

"You leave him be," Kagome snarled.

"Temper, temper little girl," Akago mocked.

"Go watch over him, please," Kagome requested to Yusuke.

"Once his ass wakes, I'll be back fighting," Yusuke hesitantly agreed.

Kagome held her hand out and her haraibou formed in her palm. Akago whistled in fake awe before his smile twisted into a sick grin. A cloud of miasma formed a barrier around Kagome and him. He laughed and threw two puppets out of the miasma barrier. Kagome was alone with the monster and knew her friends were in danger.

"Afraid to fight alone?" Akago mocked, his red eyes gleamed in sick glee.

"Never," Kagome assured as she charged. Their staffs met and Akago grinned.

"I've waited for this moment Kagome. Five hundred years, that is how long I've waited to finally be able to fight you," Akago whispered as they jumped apart.

"You were one twisted baby," Kagome taunted.

"I wanted to hurt you, I wanted to see your tears and lick the blood from the wounds. Your purity will be beautiful as I defile it," Akago exclaimed in some rapture.

"Bastard," Kagome growled as she hit him across the area. Akago stood up and cut her across the chest. He watched the blood flow in mild excitement.

* * *

Miroku and Tessa dodged the puppets attack. It was just like Naraku's puppet of the past, except it was a spider as big as them. Tessa growled as it spit its webbing at them. Swinging her Hiraikotsu, she took out three legs. Miroku jumped from behind and threw his ofudas. The spider hissed in pain. Its front leg shot out and impaled Miroku on the shoulder. Tessa withdrew her tanto and cut the leg off. The spider howled and jumped away. 

"Miroku," Tessa called out in worry.

"The puppet," Miroku gasped as he pulled out the leg.

Tessa stabbed the thing in the eyes and her arm was bit. Gasping in pain, she kicked it and jumped away. Miroku stood up and began to chant. He attached his Shakujou to her Hiraikotsu. She swung it and the spider was cut in half. The puppet returned to a carved spider and vanished into dust.

"All you alright?" Miroku asked.

"No…that was poison," Tessa whispered as she collapsed.

"Don't leave me," Miroku frantically said as he caught her.

She smiled at him through hazed eyes. Her expressions went limp and she succumbed to the darkness. Miroku sighed as he noted her breathing was irregular.

* * *

Author's Note:  
My take on the Kurama/Youko thing is that Kurama and Youko are one person, I think of Kurama as a reincarnation, so Youko(Kuruma) would be aware of who Kagome is and what she meant to him in the past. It's just taken longer for his memories of her to come to the surface.  
The last chapter is coming up!  
Please Review 


	25. River of Crystals

River of Crystals

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed  
**

* * *

Inuyasha grinned as he wiped the blood from his Tetsusaiga. Hiei had a frown of distaste as he watched the puppet dissolve into dust. It was too easy to beat in his opinion. Shippo had ran over to the miasma barrier and tried to break through it. It burnt his skin away before he even touched it. Shippo called out to Kagome to receive no reply. His emerald eyes turned to the right to find Miroku holding Tessa. His pupils widened in memory and shock. It was like anightmare he had buried. 

_"Sango!" Miroku cried out as he held her broken body._

_"Mi…roku," Sango whispered as she coughed up blood._

_"I love you…don't go," Miroku pleaded._

_"Love," Sango whispered as her eyes closed.  
_

Shippo shock his head and ran over to her. Nothing was going to be the same. They had Kagome here to stop the monster. He listened for Tessa's heartbeat and found it weak, but steady. Hiei snorted and watched the barrier intensely.

* * *

Yusuke growled in aggravation. He slammed his fist down as he watched them clean up. That barrier was still holding strong; nothing could be seen. His brown eyes traveled over to find Suiichi stirring. Suiichi lightly sniffed the pillow and began to grin. His green eyes snapped open; he remembered everything about Kagome. Sitting up, he reached and touched the shoulder she fired the arrow at. The pendant was still in his hand. He ran a hand through his hair and walked. Yusuke looked up when he noticed movement. 

"Yusuke…what are you doing in my room?" Suiichi inquired. Yusuke snorted.

"Sniff the air and look around," Yusuke advised as he stared out the window.

Suiichi looked at him weirdly, but did what he said. His eyes widened when he found Kagome's scent all over. He traced everything with his eyes before he shot to his feet and looked out the window. A giant dark purple barrier covered a certain area like a dome.

"How did I get here?" Suiichi asked.

"Youko was stalking Kagome, his soul was drawn to her, or should I say your soul?" Yusuke asked as he sat on the ledge.

"Youko?" Suiichi whispered in confusion.

"She knows that you're Youko," Yusuke clarified.

"How?" Suiichi asked.

"Inuyasha told her, plus you showed up as Youko and then turned into you as you passed out," Yusuke answered.

"Inuyasha," Youko whispered. He was the Inu hanyou that he had been forced to kill.

"Inuyasha and Sango have been brought back…they know your innocent," Yusuke replied before he jumped out the window.

Suiichi ran over and watched as Yusuke fired his spirit gun at the barrier. It reflected and vanished into the air. The pendant pulsed and he looked down to find it glowing. Suiichi looked from the pendant to the barrier and sighed.

'Naraku's last incarnation framed you,' Hiei sent to Kurama.

Kurama nodded and knew he remembered Hiei as a kid. He was Kagome's adopted son. Suiichi jumped out the window and landed on the ground. The flames on the Goshinboku were dying. Suiichi studied the surroundings and found that they were in a barrier. He ran towards the barrier, the pendant pulled him towards it. Kagome was in there. Yusuke yelled out to stop but it was to late, he went through it. The pendant protected him from the poison.

* * *

Kagome growled as she punched Akago and sent him flying into the barrier. He laughed and punched her back. When she hit the barrier, her back singed from the poison. She gathered her ki and summoned her bow and arrows. Akago laughed as he dodged each arrow. 

"You missed," he laughed.

"Did I?" Kagome asked.

He was surround in a circle of arrows. He scoffed at her attempt and screamed as the Miko ki shot from the arrows and to him. Kagome dropped the bow and knew that he was too powerful. She was losing too much blood and ki. The battle was either going to be lost or at a standstill. She felt the other part of her soul returning. Akago scoffed and tackled her to the ground. Kagome grunted as her back hit the pavement. Akago wrapped his hands around her neck and began to choke her. She saw Suiichi approaching with the pendant.

Kagome reached out and called her soul back to her. The Miko ki was returning to her. It was still weak to her normal power, but she had come to a resolve. Kagome smiled at Suiichi before her face set into a look of determination. She reached up and covered Akago's heart with her hand.

"Stupid fool," Akago hissed as her eyes glowed blue.

"Only a fool's wisdom can set you free," Kagome whispered as she stuck her hand inside of him.

Akago screamed as she grasped onto his soul. Suiichi watched as the barrier dropped. The flames of the Goshinboku were out and the tree was a burnt trunk. Suiichi felt a wave of power push him away. Akago's grip loosened and he fell to the ground. His body turned to stone and then vanished into dust. Kagome was still gripping onto his soul. She screamed and a smile of bliss broke out on her face. A perfect balance was achieved.

"Kagome!" Suiichi yelled out to her.

Her face turned to him and forlornly smiled. Her eyes became blank and her body broke apart and vanished into the air. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched her soul stare at him. Her eyes were still the same dark blue.

"I've always loved you," Kagome whispered.

Her soul slowly morphed into a Kitsune. Akago soul tried to flee as he watched her change. Her fox form consumed the soul and a white light flashed. They all covered their eyes. The light died down and they all looked to find the area empty. Tessa slowly opened her eyes as the poison vanished from her body. Suiichi ran over to the area and fell to his knees.

Suiichi wiped his eyes and watched in amazement as a small ball the size of a large marble fell into his hands. The sphere was a perfect dark blue. When the moonlight hit it, a dark platinum color reflected off of it. Suiichi held the Tama in his palm as he sat there in shock. He reached into his pocket and pulled the pendant out. The stone had become cracked.

"Kagome," Suiichi whispered.

"Not another one," Inuyasha whispered as he watched the Tama.

"Her soul's in there, I can feel her," Suiichi whispered.

Hiei glared at the Tama before he sent his mind out into it. His glare softened and before he could cry, he pulled out. She was singing as Suiichi held her inside that Tama. It was a sad and slow tune, but she stopped the song to whisper to him.

"With you always," Kagome whispered.

They all stared at the new Tama in mild shock. They had all fought so hard to get rid of the Tama. Then Kagome went and sealed herself into one with Akago.

"Is Akago in there?" Suiichi asked.

"She sealed him away," Hiei answered knowing that it was true.

"We'll have to find a Miko to guard this one," Miroku spoke.

"No," Suiichi firmly said, "I'm keeping her…it."

"It won't remain pure in your hands," Inuyasha growled. Suiichi glared and went to say something but Hiei interrupted.

"I'll watch over the Tama and Suiichi, if it becomes corrupt I will take it to Reikai."

"It's hard to trust the one that killed you…even if was it by control," Inuyasha mumbled.

"The Tama did go to Suiichi, I think it best he watch over it," Tessa spoke up.

"Then I'll guard it till she can be freed," Suiichi assured.

Suiichi stared into the Tama and smiled softly. They would be together; there were so many other lifetimes. His face went void of an emotion as he watched an image of her smile up at him. His eyes shone with unshed tears. He was still alone even though he had this memory of her. She would be free and then they would have their happy ending, but until that day, he would wait patiently and guard this new Tama.

The End

* * *

_Crystal memories_

_Touched by your voice, in the moonlight_

_"Nothing lasts." you said._

_But everything still holds meaning in my heart_

_Hidden deep in my mind_

_River to the time_

_That we once shared together-_

_the pictures are still on the wall and why._

_shining smiles, like snow flakes._

_all melted and gone away_

_Only answer was to live. _

_and I am still here-_

_with your memories..._

_dreaming hopelessly._

_holding in my heart_

_all the flowers you left..._

_Crystallized moments_

_Shattered into frozen pieces in my tears_

_River of moonlight_

_I hear your voice echoing._

_but I'm here, alone..._

_Crystal melodies_

_moments so sweet, I remember_

_"Nothing lasts." you said. _

_Then why is pain still confusing memories_

_Only time will go on_

_River has its end_

_Our light was blown by the wind_

_My fingers reach out and find no one there_

_Rainy sky, please tell me my emptiness will be filled_

_Only answer was to live._

_and I am still here-_

_with your memories..._

_walking hopelessly._

_holding in my eyes_

_all the colors you left.._

_broken melodies_

_No more singing, no more laughing in the sun_

_River of moonshine_

_I hear your voice echoing_

_But I'm still alone...

* * *

_

Author's Note:

This is the end of this fic.There will be no sequel; I wanted to make a story that would end on a sad note.  
Thanks to all the reviewers and readers, I love you all!  
This is the song that I listened to when I got and wrote this idea. It is called River of Crystals, and I think it's from the Ghost in the Shell soundtrack. 


End file.
